


Vacation Station

by DegeneRat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anonymous Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Canada, Choking, Consensual Possession, Consensual Somnophilia, Crossdressing, Crying, Cum Inflation, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dildos, Don't Post To Another Site, Double Penetration, Ectoplasm, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, F/F, Flashbacks, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Humiliation, Hypnosis, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Latex, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Musical References, Oil, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pegging, Possession, Prostate Massage, Puppy Play, Sensory Deprivation, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slime, Somnophilia, Spanking, Spelunking, Strap-Ons, Tattoos, Tentacles, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Tickling, Uniforms, Vacation, Verbal Humiliation, Virginity, Wrestling, X-ray Vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 69,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegeneRat/pseuds/DegeneRat
Summary: Sophie and Lynette seize the chance to vacation in the Canadian wilderness of Jasper National Park; after a month of being consumed by work with very few breaks, they have a lot to catch up on.
Relationships: Lynette Woods/Sophie Gerard
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. New Member

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I'm not remotely used to writing smut of any kind (usually sticking to stories about sci-fi), so this is a foray into a very new field for me! Everything in this story is a first draft with one or two glances through it to correct spelling errors so it can at least be read smoothly. While I'd usually want to refine my work, Kinktober is demanding to do multiple drafts for so this is my best option. Hope ya enjoy!

**1: New Member (Sex Toy)**

  
A thin, freezing breeze ushered Sophie into the warmth of her new holiday home, doors flung wide open by the redhead beside her before she could so much as manage a tentative tug at the handle. Despite how many times she’d reminded herself that things were completely fine on the drive in, the promise of a nearly two week vacation still felt closer to a distant dream than its current reality.

Lynette waited in the rear, beaming at every subtle movement her partner made in response to the cabin’s inviting atmosphere. Not only had this place been a steal for its full suite of amenities, but their boss had let them use vacation days at the same time!

“You’re sure they didn’t give us the wrong key?” Soph called back while walking through the entry hallway. The ceilings were vaulted, beams lined with inlaid lights that cast a natural glow over the scene. An island kitchen and bay window dining area lay to the right, while a woodstove and couch were spaciously arranged on the left. All in all, the place was far beyond what either of them had seen in person, let alone been privy to stay in for an entire week together.

“Fancy place, isn’t it?”

Soph turned around to see Lyn hanging up her winter coat on the pegs near the front door, revealing a blood orange knee skirt and black tube top. A velvet ribbon tied around her waist served as a garnish to the outfit, causing Soph’s mouth to hang open for a moment before she even remembered to respond.

“Oh god, not as fancy as you!”

Lyn crossed the room in a few jovial bounces, hugging Soph close.

“Well come on, I wanna see what you wore too!”

Her fingers detached from the hug to undo the waist tie on Soph’s lengthy overcoat. Soph pulled her hands away to cover her eyes in embarrassment as Lyn slipped both buttons out of place, unveiling a blue striped crop top with black denim mini-shorts. Lyn’s focus faltered for a moment, drawing her to stare at the slim tummy and pale thighs before realizing Soph hadn’t even uncovered her face.

“Holy shit… you look so smooth.”

Soph blushed slightly, still quite visible on her white skin. “You actually like it?”

“Of course I do! It’s really sexy when you’re confident enough to show off.”

Lyn stood back, admiring her still-blushing partner like the finest showcase piece at an art gallery. “Actually, could you keep your hands over your eyes for a moment?” Soph tilted her head up, now more curious than embarrassed.

“Sure, but what are you-”

Her question was interrupted by the sound of Lyn’s footsteps dashing back out to their car and rummaging around the backseat. A few moments later the front door closed again, and she could hear Lyn dashing back to the dining room table with a box in her arms.

“Getting the first surprise ready!”

She could hear the box being torn open and dumped onto the table, a few of its contents falling to the floor with a distinctly plastic smack. The commotion stopped for a moment as Lyn bent over to retrieve whatever was lost.

“Fuck.”

The sound of something being unfurled like a tarp made Soph raise an eyebrow. She couldn’t readily imagine what would take so much setup, but knowing Lyn it was bound to be worth the trouble.

“Dammit. Wait nevermind, I got it.”

After all, she was the experienced one when it came to buying sex toys, knowing her way around the lingo and- was that the sound of a pump?

“Let’s get you back over here, aaand…” Soph felt Lyn’s hand gently slip down the small of her back, guiding her into the dining room with a familiar sense of care. She’d always loved how excitable Lyn got over chances to pamper and surprise her, but the most important quality was never losing her gentle touch in the excitement.

She walked over to the bench and was gently guided into her seat, blushing slightly as Lyn gave her a peck on the cheek.

“Okay, you can look!”

Opening her eyes, Soph saw a single object positioned in front of her, roughly the shape and size of a birdcage. It was covered in a silky cloth, looking more like it belonged in a professional magic show than here. Lyn’s eyes shone with fresh curiosity; after all, a surprise with this many layers hiding it must be impressive, right?

With a debonair flourish, Lyn whisked away the cover from the object of interest. Soph’s eyes locked onto the object not with surprise, but rather a growing flush of familiarity in her cheeks.

“W-we both know you’re not new...” was all she could say to the modestly-sized seafoam dildo now shimmering in her vision. Had it not been firmly suctioned to the table a few feet away, its effects might’ve been too overwhelming for her to even eke out such a simple thought. The room around her came back into focus as she took a deep breath to steady her mind before looking back to Lyn.

“I’m guessing there’s more to the surprise than this?”

Lyn slid into the seat directly across from her, single raised eyebrow accentuating an energetic smile that made Soph even more giddy. Lyn always vested great amounts of energy into their time together, but nights like this were few and far between. Pride practically radiated from her eyes, which made the seemingly familiar nature of the surprise all the more confusing.  
  
Confusing and... so easy to stop thinking about.

“Hey hey, don’t blank out just yet!” A waving hand dispersed the fog clouding Soph’s peripheral vision, bringing her back to reality with the embarrassing realization that she had no clue how long she’d been staring at the dildo again.

“I know we’re both very familiar with this toy, don’t worry. That’s why I picked it to start the week off.”

Lyn leaned forward to rest her elbows on the table between them, hands placed coyly under her chin. “After all, we haven’t been training you with triggers for nothing, right?” Her fingers began to dance along the table’s edge, tapping out a well-practiced and complex rhythm steady as any metronome.

Soph barely noticed the sound of the wind outside dip to a muffled drone as her muscles began to let go of all the workweek’s stress. Despite being wooden, the kitchen bench suddenly felt comfier than any chair she could remember. Her eyelids fluttered slightly, coming close to falling like the crimson leaves they’d seen on their trip up.

“That’s it Soph, you can relax.”

The tapping smoothed out into a warm, bassy beat filling every corner of Soph’s mind after a few minutes. She didn’t quite feel empty, but it was difficult to fit a word to the sensation when everything was echoing in such relaxing reverberations around her. As if to clear the confusion, a single word floated into her mind’s eye, softly placed there by her mistress across the table.

“Contented.”

Lyn watched as Soph’s eyes began to lose focus, softening into a gaze she hadn’t seen for far too long. It had been over a month since their schedules had allowed them to meet for more than coffee, and the building desire was visible on both their faces. Lyn’s own worries lifted, realizing that their time apart hadn’t damaged their progress on alleviating Soph’s trust issues.

Surprisingly, listening to the provided tracks seemed to have been more effective in their absence from each other. It took quite the process of trust building and reassurance for her to feel comfortable with hypnosis, but Soph had begun to feel safe again thanks to the many experiences they’d shared. Time apart made the soft sound of Lyn’s voice that much easier to bask in, and their repeated sessions together were snowballing progress much faster than anticipated.

“This already feels so nice, doesn’t it?”

Soph’s gaze shifted from looking at nothing to sleepily focusing back on Lyn. Her eyes were already half-lidded and glassy, making Lyn’s breath hitch slightly. Had she always looked this cute when going under?

“Nice...” Soph responded with a soft smile. Seeing her like this after so many weeks of uninterrupted work wearing her demeanor down was a gift in and of itself.

“That’s my girl.” Lyn stood up from her seat across the table, putting her arms on it to lean forward enticingly.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about sweetie?”

Soph’s gaze lazily traced up Lyn’s top, meeting Lyn’s once again.

“How comfy this is…” Soph sighed. Her posture was already lax and melting into the bench, a far cry from her the professional personality she usually held herself to. Opening her mouth again, she continued the thought after a few eyelid flutters.

“And about how you’re gonna fuck me again?”

She cocked her head slightly to emphasize the question, almost tipping to the side in her daze. Lyn reached one arm across the table to gently cup her cheek and keep her upright.

“I’ve fucked you with this one before, but today’s different.” Lyn pulled her arm away from Soph’s face, moving it to trace along the head of the dildo with a single finger. 

“Today… it’s your cock.”

Lyn opened her mouth to let a string of drool slip down onto the seafoam dildo below while watching Soph’s eyes follow it. Her confused expression remained as she looked back up to Lyn for further information.

“Don’t you remember, Sophie? You have a cock.”

Lyn’s finger continued to trail around the dildo’s head, drawing the drool around in circles and making it shine. Something seemed to be clicking in Soph’s mind, but she needed just a little more push before the idea could perpetuate itself.

“Doesn’t it feel good when I tease it?”

Lyn moved to gently rubbing the head with her thumb, barely gracing the shaft with her fingers as Soph watched intently.

“I-I have…” She stuttered softly as her brain happily adapted to the new set of nerves Lyn had convinced it to feel. The soft smile grew slightly as she put her hand over her mouth, finally connecting the visual input with the strange tingling in her new member.

“Do you want me to suck your cock, honey?”

Soph’s hand fell from her mouth as it dropped open. All she could muster was a weak nod, eyes widening as Lyn drew closer to the dildo, circling the head with her tongue. Soph’s eyebrows rose slightly as she gave off an involuntary squeak of pleasure. Lyn broke eye contact to wrap her lips around the dildo and began bobbing along its length, first in shallow motions before taking it deep into her warm throat.

“Lips… soft...” Soph mumbled to herself. Lyn paused to glance up at her, head of the dildo resting gently on her tongue in an inviting display. Soph’s eyes were already crossed and focused on nothing, accented by a horny grin locked on her face from the new pleasures being given to her. Something about her blissed-out expression melted the rest of Lyn’s composure right then and there.

Through some combination of their teasing during the lengthy drive up, Soph’s perfect outfit selection and the month they’d spent only being able to have coffee dates, Lyn’s mind threw aside the slow progression of this surprise for a more gratifying path.

She wanted them to cum, and soon.

Tilting her head sideways, she grasped the dildo with her left hand and moved the right to slide her own skirt and panties off, kicking it away into the kitchen. She was already wet enough for her fingers to slide deep inside herself, and began doing so with soft sighs. At the same time she began sliding her tongue along the side of the shaft, stroking its entire length with only her thumb and forefinger together as a ring.

“You love how hard your cock is, Sophie. All you can think about is how much you love it being stroked.”

Soph’s hips were held up off the bench by the phantom sensations, fitting for someone who had never received any blowjob before, much less such a skillful one from their lover.

“Jerk off for me baby.”

Soph’s eyes drifted forward again, hips no longer bucking gently to the motions of Lyn’s hand.

“I wanna see you cum all over yourself with that perfect cock.”

Both of Soph’s hands rose from their prior task of bracing herself to not slide off the bench and grasped the dildo firmly, saliva serving as an ample amount of lube.

“Yes, mistress…”

Soph began to pump her cock rhythmically, eyes glazing over even further than before as she gained perfect control over her pleasure. The pace was already steady, and it seemed the blowjob had been enough to skip past slow strokes.

“You can’t hold yourself back, can you sweetie?”

Soph’s hands began moving faster as her mouth fell agape. Her hips were still bucking slightly in response to the quickening motions, but this time she seemed to be giving in to the pleasure wholeheartedly. Her eyes had crossed slightly again, this time glassy and wide with lust.

“No mistress!”

Lyn’s hand began to work her pussy more eagerly as juices trickled down her legs, leaving hot streaks of wetness along already sensitive skin. She was already close to cumming, but held back and began to tease herself with light taps on her clit.

“You can moan if you want to. After all, your cock has never felt this good before.”

Soph took the statement to heart, happily letting out a breathy squeak with each pump of her hands. The noises seemed to spiral her further into a horny stupor, rising into moans and panting as her pace plateaued close to its maximum.

Just then, an idea jolted through Lynette’s consciousness, halting the steady rubbing of her pussy. The momentary mixture of temptation and adrenaline felt like her heart had skipped several beats, and she knew exactly why. With a quivering lip, she tried to regain her logical mind and weigh the situation over the intoxicating sounds of Sophie’s needy moans mixing with the sticky strokes of her toy.

It could make their first night here even better, sure, but it could just as easily break her trance! Surely the risk of a mental disconnect from the toy wouldn’t be worth the chance to see her confused expression as she…

The mental image alone made Lynette salivate in anticipation.

“Fuck it, we’re doing this.” She whispered to herself, grabbing the pump from its delicate perch on the bench. Anticipation of what would occur gave her all the necessary bravado to make this work.

“Oh, Sophie…” She said, squeezing the pump lightly. A trickle of cum lube began to mix with the sticky juices covering Sophie’s toy, making each slick stroke sound all the more tantalizing. “Eyes on your cock, pretty girl.”

Sophie’s half-lidded gaze snapped back to the toy as she surrendered her full attention without a second thought. Each stroke kept her steeped in a deep pool of pleasure, the sounds and sensations from her cock diluting anything else she could have cared about.

Lynette squeezed the pump more firmly this time, arcing a rope of cum onto Sophie’s fingers as they worked up and down the toy’s shaft. Anticipating the payoff that could come next with a single shaky breath, Lynette composed herself before speaking again.

“What’s that, Sophie?”

The girl’s eyes focused on the thick warmth rippling down the head of her shaft, first with the same lustful expression she’d been holding for the past few minutes, then with a slight twinge of curiosity.

“Cum?”

Her mouth formed the word like it was a faint memory while she cocked her head to one side, mind almost incapable of processing external stimuli beyond her mistress’s voice and the buzzing energy in her cock.

“And what does that mean?” Lynette pressed, returning her unoccupied hand to its pattern of quick circles around her desperate clit.

“It means…” Sophie drooled, realization slowly building in her head as the thick cum began coating her fingers and glistening along her shaft. Her pupils dilated wider as connections formed in the swirling pool of thoughts so carefully introduced during the session.

“That I-!”

Soph’s words were cut short by the wavering moan escaping her lips as she arched back onto the kitchen bench, every inch of her pussy rippling in a mind-melting orgasm while she stroked the slick dildo in between breathless shivers.

Lyn’s restraint gave out in tandem, legs shaking in a white-hot climax of her own while she involuntarily clamped down on the pump in her other hand. The final arc of cum lube shot out all at once, gushing onto Sophie’s breasts as they both coasted on the euphoria of each other’s satisfied noises until all was finally still.

“Oh my god.”

The noise snapped Lyn upright from her lingering endorphin rush to meet Soph’s gaze. Something was off about it, but the expression wasn’t easy to place. They had both been basking in the welcome feeling of afterglow after being kept from each other for so long that she’d lost track of time.

“Wait, did I miss something?!”

Soph looked puzzled for a moment before giggling a bit. “No no, that was amazing!” Bracing herself with both arms, she shakily straightened her posture against the smooth bench and looked away shyly. “I just realized you made me cum so hard that I was still in a trance for the last five minutes…”

Pushing off the bench in a hurry, Lyn swung herself around the table’s edge with one arm to hug Soph tight with the other.

“Fuck yes! I thought it might work, but even I was surprised it went so well.”

Soph hugged Lyn back even tighter, arms still shaking and somewhat wet from the generous amount of lube. When they finally pulled away from each other, Lyn distinctly felt two lingering, sticky handprints through her tube top. Soph noticed her pulling at the soaked portion, then looked down at herself in even greater embarrassment.

“I guess you might’ve forgotten one thing…” She said, turning towards Lyn and spreading her legs in an invitingly limber stretch. The fabric of her shorts was partly soaked in her own juices, slick and glistening in the beam lights. With a sheepish grin she took her finger, gently tracing it up her inner thigh with a slight shiver.

“Next time, could you make me take these off before I squirt in them?”

  
**Continued in 2: Shower Thoughts (Choking)**


	2. Shower Thoughts

**2: Shower Thoughts (Choking)**

  
Lyn stood in the doorway, feeling like she wasn’t worthy to even step foot on the smooth tile floor before praising every of the room’s features with her eyes.

She had spent the last ten minutes bringing their luggage inside while Soph stripped out of her soaked shorts and readied the shower with their supplies. Both of them had been left sticky with a mixture of lube and other fluids, but since Lyn’s skirt had been spared she volunteered to be the one venturing outside. It was expected that a nice cabin would have an equally nice bathroom, but this one could be mistaken for a spa!

To her left was a basin sink that looked large enough to soak in, surrounded by enough counter space for a kitchen island. The back corner held a noticeably expensive model of stacking washer and dryer adjacent to a handy table for folding clean clothes.

On the right was a round tub, complete with massage jets and looking big enough to fit four people comfortably. Filling the corner beyond that was a massive cube, looking more like Wonka had chosen frosted glass for his elevator than an actual shower. Soph’s curved silhouette could be made out behind it, displaying her like an alluring shadow puppet.

“Imagine having to clean a place this big.” Lyn said aloud as she heard Soph’s feet walk back towards the shower door.

“Trust me, I’m just enjoying the fact that we don’t.” It swung open noiselessly to reveal Soph’s nude frame, smooth and inviting. She had already removed her hair band, letting silvery locks drape over the back of her shoulders like silk. They framed her soft shoulders and drifted around the edges of her chest as she turned to smile at Lyn.

“You brought the speaker right?”

Lyn looked down at the shape under her arm, having momentarily forgotten about everything other than her immediate field of vision. 

“Oh yeah yeah, right here!”

After kicking off her shoes she finally stepped onto the tiles, placing the speaker on the sink counter. Her already form-fitting top was still soaked from their hug, making the disrobing process somewhat difficult. Soph giggled as it slid over Lyn’s head with an audible peeling noise.

“Just throw it all in the washer with my clothes, I’ll start it once we’re cleaned up.”

Lyn took two steps towards the open washer before retracing them to put her hand on the counter. Balling up the top and panties inside her skirt, she formed a tight ball and tucked it near the crook of her neck in shot put stance. Soph’s expression brightened as she watched the ball sail in a perfect arc, landing in the machine with no interference whatsoever.

Soph laughed and clapped for Lyn as she did a short victory dance, then came bounding across the room in a false jog with arms held high. Her momentum stopped as she reached Soph, burying her face in her chest with another tight hug. A muffled sigh made Soph beam, despite her arms being pinned to her sides.

“I missed titties.” Lyn sighed, comfortably muffled by them. Feeling a slight peck on the top of her head, she looked up to see Soph’s loving eyes staring back at her.

“I missed  _ all _ of you.” She responded, leaning in for a slow kiss. Their tongues played off each other for a brief moment, lingering behind their lips in anticipation of more before they released each other. Soph turned and had hardly taken two steps towards the water valves before she spun around again.

“Could you pick the music? I almost forgot why we even brought the speaker.”

Lyn ran back to the sink counter where her phone laid untouched, first relaying the speaker to Soph before returning to select music. Soph perched it on a fairly large soap shelf, firmly fastening the spare suction cup attachments it came with.

Lyn pieced through the selection of albums on her phone with a degree of care most surgeons would be envious of. After all, she was never one to select a piece of music without thinking about how it fit the moods of all those present and the context of their surroundings.

After almost half a minute of meticulous swipes on her screen, she settled on a synthwave album she was particularly fond of. It had impressed her many times before with a leisurely beat mixed underneath smooth 80’s synth melodies. Besides, she could hear Soph shifting posture behind her, and if she made her wait any longer she’d have to factor in yet another mood change before selecting music.

“Yes! This should fit just right.”

Lyn heard the familiar fade of her speaker from inside the shower, which provided impressively improved acoustics compared to her apartment bathroom. She turned around and strutted back to Soph, visibly proud at the results of her selection as she closed the shower door and moved towards the water valves. Soph raised an eyebrow as the song began to lead into its first bridge, the gears in her head practically visible as they spun away while identifying it.

“Isn’t this Com Truise?”

Pausing her examination of the valves, Lyn stood straight to twist towards Soph with her face beaming.

“No way, you listen to him too!”

Soph slid into place to reach around Lyn, deftly adjusting the valves to a desirable temperature. Removing her hands from both, she snaked them into another tight hug around Lyn’s midriff.

“You’ve got impeccable taste.”

Loosening the hug slightly, she moved her hands to cup both of Lyn’s breasts, gently tracing around her areolas with her thumbs.

“And based on experience, so do these.”

Lyn closed her eyes as Soph began to massage her breasts, savoring the ache she’d been deprived of all month. While it did feel good, the sensation just wasn’t the same when she did it herself; the lack of surprise to her own touch was enough to make her hungry for something better, and Soph was certainly delivering.

Just then, another idea crossed her mind.

“Let’s turn on the water… I thought of something I’ve gotta teach you.”

It took a minute of Lyn fiddling with the valves, but after stepping aside and letting Soph show her how things worked a warm mist finally drifted down onto their skin. Rainfall showerheads may have proved impractical for quick showers in the city, but out here? It was exactly what they needed to loosen up and melt their last shreds of stress.

“Okay, so before we actually wash up I remembered we never got to practice choking before things got busy!” Lyn said, clapping her hands together in a wide swing. Her eyes widened a bit once she realized that Soph looked mildly concerned about the suggestion.

“Hey don’t worry! You get to do it to me this time so it won’t seem scary.” Lyn moved close for another fully invested hug, squishing her cheek up against Soph’s slim shoulder. Pulling away slowly, Lyn was happy to see the expression of unease replaced by a rosy blush.

“Are you sure I’ll even do it right?” Soph asked while nervously sliding her foot back and forth along the floor.

“Of course! No way you’ll mess up if I’m teaching you, trust me.”

Soph nodded before taking a deep breath and stood stock still, shutting her eyes. Instead of looking like she was ready for fun, her entire demeanor read like someone waiting to have their blood drawn.

“Please be gentle.”

Lyn giggled and took one of Soph’s hands in hers with a light squeeze.

“I won’t even press this hard, alright?”

Soph opened her eyes and sighed, puffing her cheeks out with visible stress.

“Alright, I’m ready.”

Pulling herself close, Lyn slid her arms around Soph’s smooth, wet back.

“Make sure you only put pressure here, never on the front of the throat. The Trachea in front is way more delicate, so it’s better to avoid accidental strains.” Lyn demonstrated by stroking the sides of Soph’s neck with her fingertips, delicate as if she were petting a kitten. Soph nodded and seemed relieved enough to relax her posture, grasping Lyn’s throat in a similar manner with just enough force to squeeze her well.

Lyn gulped a little, partly from the feeling itself but more the immediate fervor Soph had shown. Had anybody ever choked her like this before? Sure, there had been one ex, but he was into it for the power dynamic, not to make her lightheaded. A woozy smile twitched along her lips, threatening to betray how much she was enjoying the receiving end of this.

“That’s really good for a beginner…”

Soph cocked her head briefly.

“Don’t tell me you’re already horny?”

With a breathy giggle, Lyn looked away in embarrassment and let her posture soften. It wasn’t often that Soph was coy like this, but that made it all the more disarming and enjoyable to experience.

“Is it bad if I am?” Lyn said under her breath, barely rising louder than the sound of the water dancing off the shower tiles. She let her arms fall limply to her sides from where they had previously rested on Soph’s neck, hands held out perpendicular to them in loosely clenched fists.

In an uncommonly smooth motion for a girl who usually held herself with professional poise, Soph sunk her head down until she could softly suck on Lyn’s perky nipple. Lyn felt the familiar ache in her breasts bloom outward as Soph moved from one to the other, tracing her tongue across her chest each time. It was hard to keep concentration without moaning, but she was determined to let go of her usual dominant attitude bit by bit instead of throwing caution to the wind.

“Didn’t you say you missed  all of me?” Lyn asked, softly biting her lip in a rare display of submissiveness. She hadn’t expected to enjoy herself on this end of the dynamic, but given how much time they had up here… would it be fun to try things out with someone else holding the reins? Soph gave a small moan before trailing the tip of her tongue down Lyn’s smooth belly in serpentine curls.

Fuck, she’d missed how amazing her tongue was.

Soph’s knees spread apart with surprising flexibility as she went even lower to reach Lyn’s already sensitive pussy, glistening like everything else in the warm stream of water. Unfortunately, neither of them had accounted for the mixture of relaxed posture and arm length that were about to cause a happy accident.

Despite being quite gentle, Soph’s grip and weight tugged Lyn downward just enough to throw off the balance of them both. Lyn’s feet slid forward through the gap in Soph’s squat, shooting her towards the floor along an exponential curve. At the same time, Soph shot one hand upward to protect the back of Lyn’s head and clamped onto a detachable wall showerhead with the other.

Lyn slid flat onto her back while the momentum tipped Soph over on top of her, making them both slide safely along the shower’s slick floor. They gently bumped into the wall feet first with Soph still clinging to the showerhead; the tubing on it seemed to have aided in their safe descent, giving them just enough of a radius to swing around instead of slamming Lyn’s head onto the ground.

Several seconds after coming to a stop, they let go of the breaths they’d been unknowingly holding and looked each other in the eyes.

“Jesus CHRIST are you okay?!” Soph said slightly louder than necessary. The question echoed around the bathroom a few times before settling below the backdrop of driving synth notes. Lyn nodded and smiled sheepishly, visibly none the worse for wear thanks to Soph’s quick intervention.

“You caught me like fine fuckin’ china; I don’t even think I’m gonna bruise.”

Soph sighed deeply and dropped her head onto Lyn’s chest in relief at the positive outcome.

“And you also saved me… which apparently made me  _ really _ wet.”

Soph’s head rose back up with one eyebrow cocked to accentuate a grin of disbelief.

“Okay everything is wet but specifically-” Lyn started to explain, but was cut off by Soph’s finger shushing her. She followed Soph’s gaze over to the showerhead in the hand not still supporting her head. Gracefully, Soph let Lyn’s head down to rest on the floor and brought her hand to the outer ring of the sprayer.

“You’re right, everything is wet in here.” Soph said with a coy smirk, spinning the ring towards the showerhead’s massage setting by one click.

“So what’s the harm in a little extra water?” With another tantalizing click, she reached her goal. Lyn watched eagerly as Soph brought the showerhead in between her legs to straddle it, providing her a hands-free position to tease Lyn’s clit with the warm water. Turning it on almost made Lyn moan out loud, but she was able to freeze herself with mouth agape and eyes half closed.

“Do you maybe wanna keep-”

Once again, Lyn was interrupted by Soph’s rare forward attitude as hands returned to her neck, carefully constricting her already heightened pulse.

“… yeah. That.”

Lyn knew her eyes must have at least glazed over by now, as the world around Soph’s face was swimming and drifting in a soothing fashion. She could faintly feel a grin on her face as the water streamed down onto her pussy, but the fuzziness in her brain made it feel unnecessary to care about how she looked to Soph. Besides, she suspected Soph might like zonked-out expressions as much as she did.

“This must be why you like topping me… your face looks phenomenal.” Soph said, slowly arching her ass into the air. The showerhead began to rise further above Lyn’s pussy, letting physics usher the stream downward in a more aggressive fashion.

She shuddered slightly under the gradually intensifying cascade. The hums of the speaker floated just underneath the surface of her oxygen-deprived haze, making the entire situation feel comfortably surreal. Soph’s eager expression rippled above her like a reflection in a pond, hair undone and channeling rivulets of water down like thousands of crystal-clear waterfalls. The entire picture had been obscured for a while now by watery eyes and stray mist from the showerhead, but everything about it was still perfect.

Almost everything.

Lyn wasn’t normally one to back down from chaining her sexual escapades together, spending hours with Soph even on days where she felt they lacked peak stamina. They were quite used to riding the afterglow between orgasms, barely even waiting for the ocean of pleasure to settle before climbing the crest of another wave.

The problem was that, after feeling disconnected and lusty without Soph for the past month… she’d become much more sensitive.

Orgasm denial was not a subject she was familiar with in relation to her own body, but the forced state of not having time to masturbate while never having her lover around had made her body much more susceptible to stimulation. Recently she had been regularly interrupted by other obligations or the overwhelming need for sleep; reality itself felt like it was forcing her to edge without release for days at a time.

Lyn could feel her clit pulsating under the smooth stream of water, despite not having been touched since they were in the kitchen. The familiar muscle shakes of an impending orgasm crept their way into her legs before she could make any attempt to tap Soph for a breather.

She felt the wave hit her all at once, starting at a shrill sigh which sunk down into rugged panting as Soph’s face froze in a surprised gasp. They both stayed there for half a minute, hands still carefully squeezing Lyn’s throat in shock at how effective such a simple thing as choking had been. She let go once Lyn’s breathing and slight shakes steadied themselves, holding onto a small pearl of pride at her more than adequate performance.

“Of course.”

Soph seemed puzzled by Lyn’s disconnected response, especially so soon after an orgasm.

“W-what?”

Lyn lifted her head a bit to look in the direction of the music, smiling broadly.

“Guess what song’s playing.”

Soph turned towards it too, as though staring would help her pry open its secrets. Thankfully it only took a few seconds for her to match Lyn’s broad grin, laughing and rolling over onto the floor beside her.

“It’s Klymaxx!”

  
**Continued in 3: Sticks and Stones (Degradation)**


	3. Sticks and Stones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies, chapters set on Saturdays will likely be short as it's the day I've decided to be a madman and host two D&D campaigns.
> 
> I refuse to lose the Kinktober streak though, so here we are.

**3: Sticks and Stones (Degradation)**

The only audible sounds were the gentle spin of a dryer, underlain with rustling pine trees in the light breeze outside as Lyn sprawled lazily on the living room couch, soaking in the last shred of sunlight able to breach the cabin window.

After their shower escapade they’d elected to get properly washed off and into new clothes, allowing them time to relax and take in the view before the mountainside grew dark. Even the trip up had looked fantastic, but now that Lyn wasn’t stuck driving she had the chance to take it all in without the interference of traffic laws.

“I never knew a recliner could be this nice.”

Soph spoke from the left of the room, chair fully facing the window. She had kicked it back until she was almost horizontal, leaving about five degrees of leeway for her to see the sunset beyond her knees.

“I know, this couch feels like laying on a baby yak.”

Soph tilted her head up just slightly, only to realize that making eye contact was impossible while they were both lying down.

“As long as it doesn’t smell like one, that sounds fairly nice.”

Lyn sighed in agreement, rolling over onto her side for a better view of Soph’s recliner. She had set her head back down, letting her arms lazily dangle off the sides. Anyone who saw them right now could have believably been convinced that they’d hiked up to the cabin with all their gear instead of driving.

“Wouldn’t a yak just smell like a dog?”

Raising the recliner up just enough to see her head, Soph pointed her best deadpan look in the couch’s general direction.

“Yaks are cows with ten times the hair. Have you ever smelled a cow?”

Lyn finally glanced up at her face with a single raised eyebrow.

“Cows smell fine, the pasture’s the awful part.”

The recliner swung closed, bringing Soph’s deadpan face into full view.

“Aren’t cows still supposed to smell gross on their own?”

Lyn rolled back over to meet her stare.

“No, they smell like big fuzzy dogs. If you put a bunch of sweaty dogs in the same pen they’d smell just as bad!”

Soph crossed her legs with an inquisitive eyebrow raise.

“Come on, you wouldn’t stick your face in a cow’s fur like you would with a dog, right?”

Lyn reached out to the air with her arms, mimicking a grabbing motion while her eyes grew wide and shiny.

“I wooouuuld! Lemme hug the moo-moos…”

Soph rolled her eyes while comedically exhaling a puff of air.

“Okay so you’re a slut for cows then.”

With a look of surprise, Lyn’s arms immediately retracted back to her chest, fists firmly tucked under her chin. They looked at each other for several seconds until Soph’s pupils shrank in surprise, hands flying to her mouth with an audible slap.

“Oh my god I’m sorry! It just came out, but I didn’t mean it!”

She watched anxiously, waiting for some sort of response other than Lyn’s current look of… surprise?

Wait. Was she blushing?

Soph cleared her throat before bolstering herself with enough courage to speak.

“Lynette? You alright?”

The dazed girl in question blinked a few times, seeming to have come out of her stupor, then looked around the room before responding.

“I’m fine, yeah!”

With a wave of her hand, she propped herself up by her elbow for a more confident posture.

“Just not used to taking what I dish out is all.”

Soph’s look of concern quickly shifted to one that seemed torn between bashfulness and curiosity.

“You’ve called me a slut before?”

In that moment, several months of horny, mindless fucking flashed before Lyn’s eyes. Night after night of exercises to help Soph’s inhibitions and worries melt away, usually leading to them intertwined in lengthy sessions of humping and rubbing…

“Lyn?”

She snapped back to reality, now much more visibly flushed.

“Uh… maybe in the heat of the moment?”

Soph giggled a bit before sliding off the chair to stand and stretch out, lifting her top in a tempting manner.

“Do you like calling me a slut?”

Lyn swung her legs off the couch, sitting up straight. Soph seemed very forward compared to usual but… judging by their time in the shower, it might be worth exploring this side of her more thoroughly? Clearing her throat timidly, she decided to lean into this new experience and enjoy herself.

“I do but… I think the word is hot no matter what?”

Soph waltzed around to the rear of the couch, gently putting her hands on Lyn’s shoulders for a light massage. Fingertips grazed the sides of her neck again on the way down, reminding her of how good it had felt to be choked so recently.

“Do you mind if I call you a slut, sweetie?”

A deep red blush filled Lyn’s cheeks; she _really_ wasn’t used to being spoiled like this, but hearing Soph call her that was impressively arousing.

“Uh… it’s definitely doing something?”

In a cool rush of air she felt Soph’s head lean down next to her ear, lips opening with an invitingly wet pop.

“Speaking of doing something… you already came more than me today.”

One of Soph’s hands slid down along the inside of Lyn’s blouse, gently stroking its way along her belly.

“How about we go to the bedroom… slut?”

**Continued in 4: Wardrobe Malfunction**


	4. Wardrobe Malfunction

**4: Wardrobe Malfunction (Crossdressing)**

Midnight had long since passed, submerging everything around the cabin in a blanket of darkness. Not a single sound pierced the calm, save for the dying remnants of a warm breeze turned colder than death itself. A chill was most certainly natural so late in the season, but this chill carried something most unnatural through the remote wilderness.

Footsteps.

Steady and burdened with intent, something was carving a path through the woods, headed straight for the cabin. Each step of its heavy boots drove the forest’s nocturnal denizens away with wide eyes and fast-beating hearts as they watched the mountainous figure move through the underbrush without so much as breaking a twig.

Broad, gloved hands swung languidly by its sides, accented by the swish of thick pants and a heavy jacket. The only bit of its face visible beneath its mask was plastered with a placid, empty smile. It pushed forward, showing no fear for what the woods held… knowing nothing was even brave enough to approach.

This was going to be a good night.

* * * * *

Lyn woke with her mouth inconceivably dry. It had been a few hours since Soph finally finished having her way with her, and despite her now disheveled state the experience had been well worth it.

In the choked starlight piercing the window she could see various articles of clothing strewn about on the floor, most of which had been removed when Soph eagerly undressed her to guide her head down between her legs…

She smiled sleepily at the rush of recent memories. Seeing Soph like this was a breath of fresh air, especially after they’d bonded over dismantling her inhibitions for so long. A careful glance to her right showed that Soph was still fast asleep, arms lazily sprawled above her head. As evidenced by the smeared lipstick and thin trails of mascara, they’d apparently forgotten to remove their makeup before passing out from exhaustion.

Taking great care not to disturb anything, Lyn slid out onto the cold hardwood floor and suppressed an instinctive squeak of surprise. She’d have to look for slippers in the luggage once day broke, but for now she’d have to deal with finding water and seeing if the cabin had any heating beyond a fireplace.

The bedroom door swung open noiselessly, closing with no more than a soft bump as she snuck her way out into the living room. She’d grabbed her phone for the benefit of some dull light and began pointing it at the nearby walls in search of any sort of dial or slider.

With a sigh and a shiver, she gave up. Putting her clothes back on hadn’t been worth the risk of waking up Soph, and peering around in the cold night was getting old fast. A few minutes of fruitless investigation had passed, but at least completing the primary goal of getting water would be easy.

She stepped quietly over to the kitchen stove and turned on the small ambient light in its hood. The small display below it read 3:00 am, breathing a bit of life back into her. There would be ample time to rehydrate and warm back up before dawn broke, and judging by how sore her muscles were after so much lovemaking, extra rest was welcome.

Turning around with a dry smack of her mouth, she stared unhappily at the large array of closed cupboards and drawers before her.

“Shit. Where are the glasses.”

* * * * *

Breaching the forest’s depths onto a small road, the dark shape stopped and swayed back and forth imperceptibly like the pines surrounding it. Turning to its left, the silhouette of a mountain cabin far ahead could be faintly made out by the absence of stars.

A nearby cougar padded stealthily along the pavement, happy to take advantage of the smooth path on its nightly prowl before noticing the thing’s presence coming closer. The cougar’s eyes grew wide as the figure stopped dead in its tracks again, head tilted down to stare at it with a glassy expression. Its smile remained unwavering with crisp, white teeth barely visible in the blackness.

The cougar only needed a few seconds to examine the size of what was staring coldly at it from the road; no hunting territory was worth challenging something the size of a bear, and somehow this thing had no discernible scent.

The figure watched quietly as the cougar dashed away into the trees, quick and low to the ground. No different than the other animals out here, but it wished that one would stick around to play someday.

No matter. Something more enjoyable was waiting for it at the cabin.

* * * * *

Leaning against the counter on one elbow, she thirstily drained the glass’ contents without taking a single breath in between gulps. Thanks to how much she’d used her tongue, the water was practically ambrosia. After draining the final drop, she noiselessly placed the glass back on the counter.

Across the room from the stove, she saw an object drop, barely visible in the small amount of light that reached the short entryway hall. It hit the ground with an uncannily light thud, barely making any noise despite being at least two feet tall. Was that… a ski boot?

Another one fell next to it, plummeting from the looming darkness in the rafters. Lyn snatched her phone in a panic, shining the light towards them just in time to see a ski jacket and snow pants tumble onto the floor. Several other normal articles of thick clothing flopped down, followed a knitted earflap beanie and ski goggles. Finally the pile was garnished by a red scarf that trailed down like a strange sauce on this array of unexplained clothes.

Lyn was about to leap into action and direct her light upwards, but the sight of a towering man leaping to the floor immensely extended her shock. His silhouette filled the hallway with wide shoulders and toned musculature from head to toe, arms stretched out in a full yawn; a strong jawline could be clearly seen on his head, and glints of curly blond locks shone bright in the dim glow. He appeared to be wearing solid white board shorts and what looked like a thin, unbuttoned vest.

At that moment, the figure finished stretching and looked down in confusion at his own chest. To Lyn, the moment felt long due to home invasion-fueled terror gripping her soul, but in reality the man in front of her had been standing still for ten seconds straight while performing strenuous mental gymnastics.

“Wait… That’s bogus! This isn’t even my shirt.”

Despite the unwelcome adrenaline rush, the vest’s odd shape finally clicked in Lyn’s brain. She recalled that Soph had removed at least one article of clothing with particular vigor in anticipation of being eaten out, accidentally tossing it onto the closed ceiling above the bathroom. This man was wearing one of her button-up blouses.

“These threads are bitchin’ though!”

Without even looking up at Lyn, he seemed to become aware of the flashlight beam and dim glow illuminating the stove.

“Aw man, I forgot to turn off the light too?”

His head swung up to look directly at her, green eyes piercing the darkness and striking her heart with an icy dread unlike anything she’d felt before. They remained staring at each other for a painfully long time before he seemed to realize that another person was standing across from him, shaking in pure fear.

“OH SHIT BRO-” He yelled, clumsily staggering backwards over the pile of clothes with a distinctly airy thump. Lyn finally broke her petrifaction with a short, shrill scream and ran further away to the edge of the kitchen island with her water glass firmly in hand. She could hear the man panicking verbally as Soph flung the bedroom door open and dashed to her side.

A quick look and incoherent stammering overwhelmed Soph’s questions about what was wrong, but the answer was soon apparent as they both fixed their eyes on the man flailing and rolling back over his ski boots to stand properly. Sophie’s hand shot out and grabbed a viciously long carving knife from the block near the oven, bracing the blade’s back against her wrist.

“Fuckin’, what do angels say again?” The man mumbled loudly under his breath while shaking a bulky sweater off his arm. Finally regaining his footing, he stood at the entrance of the kitchen with his arms outstretched in a cross pose and inhaled deeply.

“Uh… be ye not scared?”

With a fierce shout, Lyn hurled the glass straight at his head with perfect accuracy. Soph watched proudly as it streaked proudly towards his head… right before phasing through it to shatter against the back wall.

The man blinked slowly before turning around to look at the dusting of shattered glass. With an even broader smile than before he turned back towards the girls, raising a Shaka sign in celebration.

“Gnarly toss! I think you broke it though.”

His brow furrowed as he looked back down to the dangerous mess of shards.

“Don’t worry dudes, I got this!”

The figure bent down to the floor and extended his arm parallel to it, phasing part way through. In one wide sweep the shattered glass and smaller dust was scooped off the floor, left suspended inside his ghostly arm. He took a few lazy steps over to the garbage can before pressing down the pedal with his foot, both of them watching as all the shards released from their suspension in his arm to drop harmlessly inside.

“Smooth as a board!” He said with a decided nod before crossing his arms, proud that the job had been done well.

They remained rigid with Lyn clinging to Soph’s arm like a scared toddler, right up until Soph spoke.

“Are you a ghost?”

The figure enthusiastically stuck his arm out in thumbs up, accompanied by a beaming grin.

“Totally bro! Stokey Tahoe, professional ghost surfer at your most humble service!” He remained in this pose for quite a while as the girls stared at him with a vibrantly mixed palette of emotions. Even now it didn’t seem like his eyes were focused on either one of them as he looked off into the distance.

To Lyn’s surprise, Soph began to smile and moved forward towards him in excited strides after carefully setting the knife on the counter.

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod-” She was quickly interrupted by a tug on her arm from Lyn, looking back to notice the pure fear in her partner’s eyes.

“What are you doing?! It’s a real ghost!” She whined, sounding like a child who’d been interrupted on their way to the ice cream truck.

Lyn stood as tall as someone barely clearing five feet possibly could and put on a commanding tone of voice neither of them .

“No it’s not. This is a dream and we’re going back to bed. **Now.** ”

Lyn pulled her away from the thorough examination of Stokey, leaving both him and Soph with an unsatisfied look on their faces as the bedroom door slammed shut.

“Did I say something wrong?”

With a dejected stare, Stokey walked into the living room to kick back in the recliner and turn the television on. Dialing down the volume for the girls sleeping in the other room, he began switching through public television stations until the right one finally flashed on screen: a nature documentary about coral reefs.

“Nice, it’s just starting!”

The sight of the sea immediately refreshed his mood, not showing the slightest disappointment over rejection from his new cabin mates. As he settled back to bask in the narrator’s voice while watching schools of colorful fish swim by, the thought of how he’d explain things briefly crossed his mind. After all, he was very much still real, and still here.

Looking down at himself once more, he realized he was also still wearing the short one’s shirt… but it wouldn’t hurt to wait to give it back until morning.

After all, tomorrow would be a long day.

**Continued in 5:** **Mind-Blowing**


	5. Mind-Blowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barely managed to get this one out before midnight. Looks like I'll have to remind myself to reign things in if I'm five pages deep with no sex scene next time!

**5: Mind-Blowing (Oral Fixation)**

Lyn’s eyes shot open, practically using the adrenaline in her system as hydraulic fluid. Had she even slept? With a painfully slow turn of her head, she looked at the alarm clock next to their bed. The display read 7:33; not bad for having forgotten to set an alarm. A quick scan of the room showed their clothing from last night, flung about in their mad rush to make love. Somehow, everything seemed in order but… after a dream like that, she had to make absolutely sure nothing was abnormal.

In one careful stride she extracted herself from bed, slinking across the room and up to the bedroom door. Putting an ear up to it, she listened intently before realizing that the bedroom’s lack of ceiling likely made the whole room more permeable to noise than the door could ever be. With a tentative turn of the knob, she opened it a few inches and peered around the living room.

Nothing seemed out of order from here. The only things present were empty furniture and a lovely risen sun behind a few wispy clouds through the tall balcony windows. She breathed deeply in preparation to peek her head all the way around the corner for a look at the kitchen, and in doing so caught the scent of breakfast being made.

With a deep sigh of relief she realized that Soph must have gotten up before her and started cooking for them, giving her the gracious gift of sleeping in. However, before she could open the door and fearlessly greet the day, she felt Soph’s hand rest on her shoulder. Without even turning to see her face she could tell that they were both equally concerned.

“You didn’t happen to get up early and start breakfast… did you?” Soph whispered warily, hugging Lyn close around the waist with her free arm. Instead of responding by shaking her head, Lyn simply exhaled in frustration. To both their surprise, she barged out into the living room and wheeled towards the kitchen, poised like a pitcher ready to deliver a fastball. Soph staggered out behind her, yanked along unwillingly thanks to her wary grip around Lyn’s waist.

Stokey looked up from the stove, where he had laid a small griddle across two burners. Thin slices of ham were sizzling enticingly on the bottom half with an array of perfectly fluffy flapjacks above, both resting on an ample sheen of oil. With a beaming smile he gave a sweeping wave in Lyn’s direction.

“Rise and shine, naked dudes!”

The sunlight displayed his spectral form clearly. He was a picture-perfect Californian surfer, complete with soft curls of golden hair and a body built for carving through waves all day. He was somewhat translucent save for the surf shorts and button-up blouse he was still wearing, but what skin she could see was all an icy blue, far from the stereotypical tan of your average beach boy. His smile displayed perfectly white teeth below a pair of vibrant green eyes, complete with a deliciously trim jawline.

“This bacon was mondo thick so I cut it for ya!”

Soph watched as Lyn walked over to the couch, bending forward over the armrest to bury her face in the cushions. Stokey looked like he was about to ask what was wrong before Lyn cut him off with a muffled scream of frustration.

He had been right; this was bound to be a long morning.

* * * * *

Half an hour had passed since Soph convinced Lyn to join her at the kitchen table. After expressing her bewilderment at the presence of a real ghost, they’d both gotten dressed in some fresh clothes and sat down to a full breakfast spread. All of them, that is, save for Stokey. He had thankfully given Lyn’s blouse back, but after doing so had simply sat down at the kitchen table, shirtless and content with himself.

Lyn had spent the first five minutes eyeing each piece of food as though it could jump up and bite her, not entirely sure how the rules of life and death worked if a spectre was cooking meat. Soph on the other hand had immediately launched into a heavy line of questioning, bombarding Stokey with many at a time in between large bites of food. Judging by how hungrily Soph was inhaling breakfast, Lyn figured the food must be safe to eat and began nervously picking at the ham.

With a start, she realized every bit of the food had turned out perfect. Despite his unintelligent appearance, he appeared to have quite the knack for cooking. The ham had been lightly fried until crispy around the edges, while the flapjacks were golden and fluffy. She might have a begrudging compliment for his cooking skills if Soph ever stopped talking. 

Lyn could tell that Soph still hadn’t made much headway, due to both Stokey’s vapid responses and her own excitement making her quite scatterbrained. So far they’d discovered cursory details about his life, from his birthday to favorite surf spots. The lack of meaningful conversation was about to drive Lyn insane though, so she joined the conversation at the least rude moment she could find.

“Sorry to interrupt, but… a question.”

Soph glanced her way and set in on a third flapjack with focused urgency.

“So even though you’re a ghost, you’re wearing real clothes right?”

Stokey lifted his arm straight through the table for a hearty thumbs up.

“That means you’re a poltergeist.”

Stokey smiled before putting up a finger to correct her.

“Polter _ ghost _ .”

Her expression flatlined, staring him dead in the eyes with frustration. He couldn’t possibly be this stupid, right?

“And my middle name is Peter, so Polter’s a close guess bro!”

Okay, he was most definitely this stupid.

Lyn leaned back in her seat, putting her hand across the bridge of her nose like an exasperated teacher. She could make this work, but Stokey was obviously a bit slow when it came to using his head.

“A poltergeist is a ghost that can move objects; that’s not something most others can manage. Last night you picked up those glass shards without it even looking difficult.”

Stokey blinked again, his smile still holding firm.

“Yeah! It’s how I always clean up around here. Pretty rad right?”

Lyn nodded patiently, still tentative to explain things too fast.

“Since you’re following this so far, I’m gonna be blunt. Soph and I came up here to fuck. A lot.”

Stokey’s expression showed no shred of change as he leaned back on the bench, moving his hands behind his head in a relaxed stretch.

“Hell yeah dudes! Pretty much everyone comes up here to bang.”

He leaned in with a comically exaggerated pose to loudly whisper in Soph’s ear.

“I think they call it a honeymoon cabin because that’s where you moon your honey!”

Despite seeing that Lyn was incredibly stressed out by this rude awakening that spirits were real, Soph struggled to stifle a laugh. Not only was she fascinated by the paranormal as a whole, but it was relieving to see that this particular ghost was too friendly to have even a shred of malintent in his heart.

Lyn folded her hands on the table, patiently attempting to regain Stokey’s attention. She had to clear her throat before he finally looked back in her direction. Talking when he wasn’t looking at her felt like a risk if he was going to understand this without having it explained two or three more times.

“I have a proposition for you.”

He continued to stare blankly, but considering his other limited physical responses she took this as a sign that he was still mentally on track.

“I wasn’t expecting any interruptions, but you being here could be good. You want to see how a real ghost works, right Sophie?”

Soph paused to look at her for a brief moment before realization flashed across her face. She couldn’t be suggesting  **that** of all things… could she?

“Of course, it’s a massive discovery that could lead to an entirely new branch of paranormal science being legitimized!” She looked back and forth from Stokey to Lyn with almost uncontainable energy. If this went the way she was thinking it might, it would be the experience of a lifetime.

“Well Stokey… she wants to see how ghosts work.”

Lyn smiled coyly and moved her hand down to Soph’s thigh, stroking along its length a few times.

“And I wanna make my girlfriend cum.”

After what seemed like an interminable pause for Stokey’s mind to correlate the two concepts, he gave one vigorous clap and stood up before pausing again to look thoughtful.

“Sounds like a plan to me! One hang-up though.”

Stokey stepped forward into the table, phasing his hand straight through Soph’s chest and producing a small squeak from her.

“I haven’t done it much, but people feel totally spooked when I touch them!”

Lyn noticed that Soph had begun blushing and taking slow, deep breaths. Her eyes lost focus for a brief moment, then trailed along the length of Stokey’s arm with a completely different hunger than breakfast could sate. Pulling his hand out of her, he gave it a few shakes as though it had been submerged in water.

“Even if I don’t go straight through it’s still super chilly.”

He placed his hand back onto her chest, this time making an impression in the fabric. Soph gasped more noticeably this time and sagged on the bench, not looking averse to his touch in the slightest. Stokey finally noticed her responses and raised an eyebrow in question.

“You doin’ alright bro?”

They both watched Soph as she straightened herself in her seat once more, trying to figure out what had just happened.

“Actually, I think that felt good? Almost like when your leg falls asleep but without the pain part…”

She looked somewhat bewildered by the sensation, especially given how she was normally used to things overwhelming her mind instead of her other senses. Ever the opportunist, Lyn gently took Soph’s hand and gestured for Stokey to follow them into the living room.

She knew what to do.

* * * * *

Stokey let his board shorts phase through his body and fall to the floor before seating himself comfortably on the couch, watching as Lyn guided Soph in front of him. With a nervous giggle, she let Lyn guide her into a kneeling position on the graciously thick area rug that lay between her and the hardwood floor.

“We’ve got quite the hunky ghost here, don’t we sweetie?” Lyn sighed, fingers deftly working Soph’s top up and off her frame with no resistance. Normally she would have been focused on nothing but the feeling of Lyn’s fingers, but a more pressing matter had entered her field of vision.

From the moment he sat down, Stokey’s cock was already rock hard. Well, for the sake of semantics he was only as hard as an incorporeal object could be, but that still meant he was still fully erect and throbbing right before her eyes.

“You’re already this hard for me?”

Stokey seemed embarrassed by the question, his own icy cheeks blushing a pastel pink.

“You’re a super hot chick and I’ve been on my own for ages, man. Oh, and of course you ladies were walking around naked.”

His hands whipped into a double finger gun pose. 

“Hard not to get hard, right?”

Soph giggled unabashedly this time. For a chilly ghost, he had a charmingly warm personality, even if it made him come across as a bit dopey. While Lyn was more composed, she too was admiring Stokey’s cock with pride. She raised an eyebrow to look up at him with a teasing smirk.

“How big are you, anyway?”

He scratched his head for a moment before snapping his fingers.

“Eight inches, and stiff as a board!”

Soph’s face blushed an even more aggressive shade of red as she reached out towards his cock with a timid hand, brushing her finger across its head. While Lyn may have not been at the proper angle to see, making contact with it triggered an immediate positive response from Soph.

“Now I know you’re no size queen honey, but this is-”

Lyn was cut off by the sound of Soph’s hand stroking fervently up and down Stokey’s thick cock, aided by a string of drool from her mouth. Even Stokey looked as though he hadn’t expected such a speedy response, which slightly reassured Lyn that he must be humble to some degree. Most guys she’d known in the past expected to be worshiped just for having a big dick, whether or not they could use it well.

“Big cock… so fucking thick…” Soph moaned to herself, already looking as though she were shut off from the outer world. Lyn thought about continuing her dominant, directing role for a moment before giving up and watching the instinctive performance with shimmering eyes. If her past had taught her anything, this kind of lust wasn’t something to interfere with; best to leave Soph to work her magic.

Soph began to stroke Stokey’s cock with two hands now, panting and drooling on it even more than before. She moved her head close enough to flit her tongue along its head in feathery zigzags.

Finally, in one eager gulp she slid her lips down along Stokey’s entire length, likely an easy task thanks to his semi-solid state. Her desperate gasping was now loud enough for both of them to hear as she began to deepthroat him with an eagerness which could have convinced any woman that the fountain of youth flowed in his balls.

“Bro, she’s fuckin’ amped right now!” Stokey grunted, sounding as though he could barely focus his thoughts long enough to form a coherent sentence.

Lyn leaned forward from her prior guiding stance, pushing her knee up onto the couch as balance. Up until now her fear of the unnatural had kept her curiosity at bay, but with how Soph was currently responding she had to feel what Stokey was like for herself.

“Come on big guy… kiss me!”

Lurching forward, she made contact with his lips and immediately understood why Soph had given in to her mindless sucking so quickly. Even just his lips felt as cool as the sea, swimming with an array of shocks and tingles that tantalizingly rippled into her skin. More importantly, it felt like the sensation was being contained by a soft membrane, likely the way his form’s energy was focused to interact with the real world.

He began to play his tongue along hers in gentle waves, spreading the rippling sensation further into her mouth. It was intoxicating, but she knew she had to regain control of herself or else she’d lose her cool and likely be begging him to eat her out in a minute flat. After a few minutes she pulled away quickly, leaving droplets of ethereal moisture on her face.

“It’s time for you to cum, hon.”

Behind her she could still hear Soph’s moans as she worked her way along Stokey’s cock, mouth and hands lost in an ocean of tactile stimulation. Stokey’s eyes were fluttering as well, clear evidence that he was on the edge.

“Come on, cum for me. Shoot your load deep into her mind.”

Stokey’s hips lurched upward with a deep sigh, undulating with his cock as it gushed pulse after pulse of seed into Soph’s head. Her moans were hardly even muffled by his ghostly cock, and she began to shiver in the pulses of her own small orgasm. She could feel every drop of the ethereal, tingling seed washing over her thoughts. This was most likely thanks to Stokey’s loss of focus from the pure pleasure, which had allowed the head of his cock to phase through her mouth and up into her brain.

Lyn watched in glee as they moaned lustily, congratulating herself for making the best of a situation she could have never prepared for in a hundred years. Soph lifted her head up off Stokey’s member, mouth dripping with saliva and traces of blue cum dribbling down her chin. In one swift motion she stood up, unbuckling her bra and tossing it behind her. She was moving awfully fast for someone who usually enjoyed savoring afterglow, wasn’t she?

Lyn watched as Soph spun to face her while unbuttoning her own shorts, kicking them and her panties off to the side without the slightest hesitation. Her pupils sparkled with an icy blue sheen, and she seemed supernaturally energetic as she stepped fluidly forward to lift Lyn’s chin up and look her straight in the eyes.

“Now I’m going to peg him, and he’s going to fuck you.”

Before she could react, Lyn felt herself being hoisted under Soph’s arm and carried towards the bedroom, Stokey floating in tow with the other arm firmly locked around his elbow. After so many unexpected results, only one thought crossed Lyn’s mind before the door slammed shut.

Oh dear.

**Continued in 6: Make me a Sandwich**


	6. Make Me a Sandwich

**6: Make Me a Sandwich (Prostate Stimulation)**

The door swung closed forcefully as Soph tossed Lyn onto the king bed, letting her land dead center in the fluffy comforter. From her unceremonious landing spot, she could see Soph flip Stokey over her head with one arm, plopping him down next to her. Before they could do more than sit up and gain their bearings, Soph had already leapt onto the bed in a predatory crouch. The timidity Lyn thought was her constant trait was nowhere to be found in her icy eyes as they flicked back and forth between them.

“How can I stand by and let such a handsome man have all the fun?” Soph growled, crawling towards the nightstand like a cat. After last night, all they’d had time to do was bring one of their boxes of sex toys with them, containing a few standard vibrators and strap-ons with an array of cooling lubes.

She pulled out a particularly large one modeled after a merman, deep blue silicone molding pocked with bubbles and an oyster shell base.

“It’s time for me to give you something back.”

Stokey looked around in bewilderment, still not adjusted to her drastic attitude change. His smile had flattened into an expression of mild concern, but his easy-going demeanor hadn’t cracked yet.

“I’m down for that! But like… you already gave me head, so shouldn’t I be gi-”

Stokey’s rambling was interrupted by the click of Soph’s strap-on harness locking into place. She eyed his muscular frame up and down, stroking the strap on menacingly with both hands. In one sweeping motion she moved Lyn to the side and laid down on her back, strap-on rising into the air like a shark’s fin.

“Have a seat.”

Stokey kept eye contact with her for a few seconds before turning to scan the room and see if anyone else was behind him. After weighing his excuses, he turned back to Soph with panic in his eyes. She was lazily drizzling cooling lube onto the strap-on with one eyebrow raised in inviting seduction.

“Woah, you mean me? Hate to harsh your vibe bro, but I’m not gay.”

He started to float away in an attempt at leaving the bed, but Soph sat up to grab his wrist. He stared at his arm and shook it around a bit before smiling again while Soph pulled him closer.

“You’re only gay if you like men. I’m just a hot girl who wants to fill your ass with her giant cock.”

As Soph wheeled his hovering body around to position him over the large strap-on, he appeared to still be enamored by her hand on him. Looking over to Lyn with a beaming grin he started laughing.

“Dude, this is blowing my mind! How’s she even grabbing me?!”

Lyn propped herself up on her side with an arm, equal parts overwhelmed by the drastic dynamic change and disappointed that she wasn’t on the receiving end of it. She attempted to gesture at Stokey and question something, but the words were too jumbled in her head to form anything beyond incoherent stammering. In a stroke of luck, Stokey seemed to understand at least one thing she was puzzled by.

“No worries dude, I’m a ghost!”

Soph latched onto his other wrist with a half-lidded gaze before slamming him down onto the strap-on in one tug. Stokey let out the kind of excited howl one would hear echoing along a beach from surfers in their element. 

“Never rode anything other than waves, but this is bitchin’!”

Soph’s eyes and head rolled back as the strap-on hilted in his ass, wholeheartedly sharing Stokey’s enjoyment. However, she quickly regained her composure instead of giving herself over to the sensations caused by contact with his form. Her head turned toward Lyn, mouth open and panting greedily.

“Take off that skirt and ride him. Right now.”

Lyn’s breath hitched in her throat. She’d been too flustered and aroused by the display in front of her to even be concerned by Soph’s eyes and personality shift. Even though she had no clue how this could be fixed, trying was necessary.

“Sophie, you’re acting completely different and even though you’re insanely hot like this, it’s scaring me.”

Soph’s hungry expression faltered for a moment, regaining some of the softness she was so used to seeing. Seizing the chance, Lyn lifted the makeup mirror she’d snatched from her purse under the nightstand up to her lover’s face. Soph’s icy pupils shone back at her, filled with shimmering circles of unnatural energy. Something in her mind clicked and she reached out to gently grab Lyn’s hand, confusion painted on her face.

“Something is definitely abnormal, but… it doesn't feel like a bad thing?”

Lyn felt herself being pulled closer by Soph’s alien strength, but there was a careful precision behind it this time. She leaned forward until their faces touched, feeling faint echoes of the same energy Stokey’s kiss had held.

“I feel really confident and alive right now, so… can we still try this?”

Lyn shuffled the options around in her mind, feeling Soph’s chilled breath spill across her face. Even though her eyes shone an icy blue, she could tell that the same woman she loved was there.

“You said you wanted me on top?”

Soph’s eyelids lowered again, hungry and demanding.

“Ride him, baby.”

Lyn took a deep breath, nodding emphatically and placing a hand on Stokey’s chest. The uncanny sensation caught her off-guard once again as she slung her leg over his hips, spreading her pussy open in an inviting display. Stokey gestured to her with an open hand, beckoning her to mount him.

The feeling of his energy nearly broke her nervous silence as it climbed up through her body, wave after wave washing through her muscles and coursing over skin. She waited to exhale until she was firmly seated on his entire length, simply savoring the experience.

Stokey leaned back, arms behind his head and floating with a comfortable gap between him and Soph as she began to move beneath him. Lyn had barely adjusted to the feeling of Stokey’s cock tingling inside her, but once it started moving the process had to start all over again.

The focused membrane he was forming through unknown means felt glassy and smooth as it slid in and out of her, pulsing cool waves though her pussy with each small thrust. A bit of drool leaked out of her mouth as she went slack, leaning all her weight down on his hips.

“Fuck, I didn’t think this would feel so nice.”

Stokey laughed warmly as she slid across him, grinding her thighs on his body to feel more of the cool tingles spread through her.

“Just go with the flow, dude. Ride it out!”

Even with how exaggerated his accent sounded, permission was all Lyn needed to stop thinking about how strange this was and enjoy herself. Her eyes crossed slightly as she began to move of her own accord, hands adding to the experience by massaging her own breasts. Stokey seemed satisfied with the result and returned to his prior lax pose.

“Better follow my own advice, huh?”

Once things had synchronized, they began to fully enjoy their perfect rhythm. Minute after minute of mind-melting tingles passed, Soph’s vigor guiding the trio through the motions with a finesse Lyn had never seen before. It was almost difficult to tell that time was even passing, but one member of the group was making it more and more obvious.

Soph’s energetic thrusting had picked up drastically in pace by now, making Stokey’s body bounce underneath Lyn with each thrust. The sheer amount of movement had forced her to stand taller, making the task of holding herself in place above them much easier. Their timing had been perfect too, as her legs were already feeling weak from the pleasure of Stokey’s cock as its sensations washed through her.

They could hear Soph’s breathing become more guttural below them as she resorted to larger, more desperate motions. Lyn peered down through Stokey’s chest in the haze of their lovemaking, just in time to see Soph’s eyes flare into a brilliant sky blue glow.

“Stokey? I think she’s close…”

He turned halfway around to see for himself, grin growing wider at the sight.

“Lovin’ the glow bro!”

Glancing back to Lyn, he raised an eyebrow and smiled with a new, devilish intent.

“Looks like you gotta catch up, though. Need a hand?”

Before she could respond, his arms swung out from behind his head and around her back, pulling her close in a passionate kiss. The familiar swell of chills in her mouth as his tongue danced with hers forced out a needy moan, instincts kicking in as she began to hump him in a desperate frenzy.

He drank up her moans as she shivered on top of him, cool sensations spilling into her bosom from every area his chest touched. The climax was so exhausting that her legs gave in, allowing her to slide up onto his chest and off his cock while Soph’s strong thrusts shook them.

In a guttural groan, she made one final thrust into Stokey’s ass, lurching every few seconds as she came from the strap-on’s aggressive pressure on her clit. Stokey’s cock, now glistening with Lyn’s juices and on full display, spurted a single arc of ethereal cum far enough to hit the floor beyond their bed. The orgasm made him lose his focus, allowing Lyn to phase straight through him and land safely on an exhausted Sophie.

Soph finally opened her eyes, now returned to their familiar sea green. She and Lyn looked at each other, then up at Stokey, who had since floated off the strap-on and begun doing stretches in the air above them. He took notice of their attention and waved, the exact same stupid grin plastered on his face.

“Killer sesh dudes!”

Lyn remained completely still as Soph sighed in exasperation, letting her head fall back onto the pillows. Stokey seemed confused but didn’t falter in the slightest.

“Somethin’ on my face?”

**Continued in 7: Call me Puddin’**


	7. Call Me Puddin'

**7: Call Me Puddin' (Goo)**

The sun was high in the sky, shining its way through into the bedroom. Soph and Stokey were sitting awkwardly on the side of the bed, staring at the floor after their stilted post-coitus conversation died out. Immediately after their threesome, Lyn had gasped as though struck by a brilliant idea and dashed out of the room. The only instructions she’d given them were to stay put, and most importantly to not touch the small amount of ghost jizz now pooled the hardwood floor.

For the past ten minutes they’d heard her running back and forth from the front door to the bathroom, turning on the tub and hauling what sounded like papery sacks of something into it, all of which were likely being dumped in. Soph glanced back to the ethereal residue, noticing that its mass had decreased significantly. She attempted to tap Stokey on the shoulder but simply asked for his attention once her finger went straight through it.

“I don’t mean to bother you, but is cum supposed to do that?”

He joined her in eyeing it, chucking to himself.

“It didn’t when I was alive, but I’m pretty sure jizz is different when you’re dead.”

From the lost look on Soph’s face, he realized his explanation hadn’t been sufficient and began to expound further.

“You ever hear about ectoplasm bro?”

Soph’s eyes lit up in stages as the understanding hit her.

“Yes! So you’re saying you ejaculate ectoplasm instead of semen?”

Her question was confirmed with another of his characteristic thumbs-ups.

“Totally! It’s super weird cuz I used to need food to fuck, but now I shoot loads of ghost power.” He leaned in at the end of his sentence in a mystified tone, as though he were speaking of an ancient relic.

“That would explain a lot, especially what happened after you came in my brain a few minutes ago.”

Stokey looked bashful as he scratched his head, standing up and shrugging to himself.

“My bad dude, apparently ghost energy still counts as energy for the living.”

They both watched as the stain finally vanished from the hardwood floor, leaving nothing more than a barely visible sheen of icy blue. Their fascination was cut short by Lyn finally returning, looking much more focused than her prior state. She followed their gaze to where the stain had been, almost visibly raising her blood pressure in the process.

“Don’t fucking tell me you touched the ectoplasm.”

Soph started stammering out an explanation while Stokey took a few steps away from Lyn, half expecting her to throw a shoe.

“We’re chill, it just evaporated!”

Lyn looked to Soph for a real explanation and upon only receiving a shrug of agreement, sighed.

“Whatever happened, I need you two; there’s an idea brewing, and it’s gonna be good.”

* * * * *

Lyn shut the bathroom door behind her and wheeled around to face the large tub. It was covered in a thin tent tarp, held down at each corner by various bottles of their hair products. Soph and Stokey had lined up across from it according to her instructions, bearing equal parts curiosity and confusion as to what was transpiring. Standing proudly by the tub’s edge, she removed one of the bottle weights and whipped the tarp away in a flawless motion.

“Experiment number one.”

The tub appeared to be filled a quarter of the way with nothing more than water, clear and unwavering in the natural lights.

“I thought the tub would be a normal size, so unfortunately I only brought enough materials to fill it up to there. Regardless, this should be enough to work with.”

Stokey looked as though he was going to interject before Lyn continued on, not giving him the chance.

“It looks like water from here, but it’s all fresh jello.”

She bent over the tub to gently touch the glassy surface, letting it ripple in a pleasing fashion. Lyn looked back at the two to continue explaining before noticing Soph’s smirk of surprise.

“Is this why you bought all that jello pudding you were hiding in your trunk for weeks?”

She blushed slightly with a nervous laugh.

“I didn’t know you found that but… yeah. I ended up having to get plain jello once I realized something with sugar wouldn’t work for goo play.”

Soph blushed even more upon hearing her response and gestured for her to keep going, sliding her feet together timidly.

“Stokey, are you willing to run some experiments with possession and the state of your form’s energy? You’re cold enough that the gelatin should start to set once it’s inside you.”

The ghost in question strode forward confidently, raising his hand to hers for an enthusiastic handshake.

“As long as you’re the science chick, I’ll handle the water. After all, it’s my home away from home!”

Before she could give further instructions, Stokey bounded past her and into the tub, landing as tactlessly as a plank of wood. Thanks to the tub’s size there was just enough room for his body to submerge into the liquid, but something was happening. The girls watched as he sloshed around in the still-liquid gelatin, but as more of it was suspended inside his spectral body his skin almost seemed like it was disappearing. Lyn stepped urgently to the edge of the tub and called out to him.

“You sure you’ve got this? I don’t know if it’s bad but we can’t see your body any more…”

She trailed off as the goo dredged itself up from the tub, standing at roughly Stokey’s height. The mass before her was rough with an undulating surface that showed no distinguishable features, but excess bits of gelatin began to slough off. Several seconds later a significantly more humanoid shape stepped out of the tub and onto the tile floor, leaving slick footprints in its wake.

Lyn walked around him in a cautious circle, admiring the refraction of light through what most people would call an abomination. Stokey’s face was still visible and sculpted perfectly to the gelatin’s surface, but he somehow looked even more unsettling without a visible skin texture. The eerie atmosphere was furthered by a slit opening where his mouth should be, complete with a wet noise like that of a suction cup.

“What did I tell ya bro? I’m one with the waves!”

Soph’s face was oscillating between one of concern and arousal as she walked forward to touch the new being Stokey had become. His new skin was wet and cool to the touch but still tingled pleasantly, and the gelatin it was composed of had already begun to solidify to make the surface have even less friction.

Lyn moved to his side and began to manipulate his arm, examining its contours and replicated musculature.

“I’d like you to try something. Can you move the gelatin beyond where your arm should be, maybe to make a tendril?”

The girls watched closely as Stokey stuck his arm out to the side and began furrowing his brow, focusing intently on something. His appendage began to extrude outward into a long, thin rope of gelatin that he began coiling and playing with.

“Woah dude, this is tubular! Feels like I’m an eel…”

He shifted his attention from his arm to look at Soph, who seemed to have decided on being aroused after seeing the new lengthy limb he’d produced. A goofy smile spread across his face as his gooey form slid over to her.

“Time to touch titty!”

The glistening pseudopod slid across Soph’s breast, leaving a slug-like trail as she shuddered from the combined feeling of the goo and his mildly diluted spectral energy.

“Ah-ah-ah. Don’t get ahead of yourself.”

Stokey’s body sagged like a disappointed child as he turned his torso halfway around to face Lyn, the source of his interruption.

“Since you can likely sculpt all of your goo, I know something else we can add to this experiment. Follow me.”

With that, she walked towards the shower and pulled its door open slowly, looking back to them with a glint in her eyes.

“What are you waiting for? We’ve got a test subject to strap down.”

**Continued in 8: Lofty Aspirations**


	8. Lofty Aspirations

**8: Lofty Aspirations (Bondage)**

The shower was silent save for the sounds of Stokey’s feet slapping across the tiles, leaving gooey footprints in his wake. Even with all three people in the shower there was more than enough breathing room, but Lyn was keeping a respectable distance from Stokey’s sticky body. She moved to face him as Soph took up a comfortable spot leaning against the wall.

“Alright, so here’s the plan. How familiar are you with bondage?”

With a chuckle, Stokey uncoiled his new appendage and spun it around in several tight loops.

“I picked up a few things sailing with some buddies back on the coast!”

His cheery demeanor faltered for a moment as he let the arm uncoil back onto the floor.

“They were knots for the rigging, tho.”

Lyn smiled and stepped forward to put a reassuring hand on his one normal shoulder.

“I’ll show you how it’s done, then. Can you try to make the rest of yourself into rope too?”

He took his remaining arm and thrust it forward in his signature thumbs-up, beaming a smile her way.

“Hell yeah!”

With a mock salute, Stokey’s face grew stern for a brief second.

“I mean aye aye, Captain!”

The girls watched as he stepped away, raising his limbs as though advising them to keep their distance. As they looked on, each extremity including his head began to spool out further and further into strands barely half an inch wide. Once finished, four coils of gooey rope lay near him on the ground, extending from a main cord where his body had been. A shorter length sat where his head had been, curling and uncurling into a small tornado.

Lyn looked quite pleased with the result of his efforts, taking Soph’s hand to lead her over.

“Could you stand with your back to the central strand for me?”

Soph obliged in a nervous shuffle, sidling up to Stokey with hands clasped firmly in front of her belly. Lyn lovingly stroked the sides of her arms in an attempt to calm her, but even ignoring her prior bout of supernatural strength she seemed quite apprehensive compared to her usual mood.

“Is something bothering you? You’re doing great so far.”

Her needy eyes lifted from their focus on the floor to meet Lyn’s.

“I was just thinking that after how aggressive I was in the bedroom… it might be nice for you to help me calm down?”

They shared a knowing glance with arousal coursing between them like sparks before Lyn stretched up to kiss her forehead. Reaching both arms around her back she began to massage her, tracing gentle circles on each shoulder blade with one finger.

“My pleasure sweetie; get comfortable.”

The combination of Lyn’s wording and touch immediately made Soph’s shoulders loosen in a satisfying shudder. Looking past her, Lyn glanced up at Stokey to relay more directions.

“Can you use your arms to loosely tie hers together, right behind her back? Leave a couple feet of yourself untied at each end.”

The coil that was once his head bobbed up and down in response like a charmed snake. Both of his arms began weaving their way down from her shoulders to her wrists, coiling around them just tight enough to prevent movement without risk of excess pressure. While this was happening, Lyn moved her circular massage pattern further down into the small of Soph’s back, eliciting another shudder of stress release.

“Just focus on my voice and look into my eyes…”

Soph’s gaze drifted upward, centering on her lover’s eyes with a half-lidded stare. Lyn lifted the palms of her hands away from Soph’s back, keeping only a single finger’s contact on each to trace slow circles.

“After all that work you did, you’re feeling so tired. You can only think about the things circling and spinning along your body.”

Lyn slowly drifted closer to her, letting the pace of her tracing slow to a snail’s crawl. Stokey’s bonds around her were almost finished coiling along her skin, sending their tingling sensations along every patch they touched.

“These ropes, making smooth circles around your arms. My fingers, stroking circles along your sensitive skin. Your mind, swimming in lazy circles as my words fill it.”

Her head swayed slightly as the stimulus began to overwhelm smaller thought processes, gradually diverting all her attention to the small bubble of sensory input around her.

“All these circles make you feel so soft and comfortable. It’s already getting hard to stand, isn’t it?”

Soph mumbled weakly in agreement, her knees already bowing inward as she leaned more of her weight forward onto Lyn. Their heads were now only a few inches apart and Soph’s fluttering, dazed expression filled Lyn’s field of vision.

“Then sink for me honey.”

With a happy sigh, Soph went limp against Stokey’s bonds, forehead sagging forward just far enough to graze Lyn’s. Her eyes had closed completely and a drop of drool began trickling out of the corner of her mouth, almost completely closed in a peaceful smile.

“Alright Stokey, could you lower her gently onto her back? And keep her knees bent so her calves are underneath.”

His head tendril looked back and forth between the two in apparent confusion before he shrugged and began to gracefully lay her on the floor, legs folded at the knee to where her wrists were already bound. In a surprisingly attentive display, he strung some of his head tendril behind her as a net, letting her head rest comfortably above the hard bathroom tile. Lyn had moved to the side to assist in guiding them, but stood up and moved back to her position near Soph’s knees.

“Perfect. Now you can tie her ankles to her wrists, and don’t forget to tie her knees together so they can’t open. Leave a few feet unused at the ends again.”

He followed the instructions with frightening speed, apparently on the same page for once. The end of his head tendril snaked back up to point at Lyn, awaiting new instructions.

“All that’s left is to use your head and go across here, around here once and…”

Lyn began to gesture to Soph’s chest and wrist bindings as Stokey slid across them, squeezing her breasts gently across the nipple and tightening control over her hands.

“Now your head can reach her pussy!”

Only a few feet of the head tendril remained for Stokey to convey his understanding with, but their goal had been achieved. Soph was now bound by a beautiful array of clear, thick ropes glistening in the white bathroom lighting. Despite Stokey finally having to lay her head on the tile, her trance remained unbroken and they could hear her deep breaths swell through the silence.

“Oh the extra bits I told you to leave; can you use them to stand? I want her horizontal at my waist, with her head towards me.”

The four unused lengths of Stokey’s limbs spread out underneath Soph’s body, raising it into the air as they slid around to balance and rotate her until she was flat as a board. Lyn looked on in pride at her plan’s brilliant execution before clearing her throat and placing her hands on each side of Soph’s head.

“Look up here sweetie.”

Soph’s eyes fluttered back to half mast, focused completely on her mistress as Lyn bent over to address her.

“Seeing you like this makes me wet, and feeling so vulnerable does the same thing for you, right?”

Soph nodded lazily, head still relaxed and bobbing more than normal. Lyn looked at Stokey’s head tendril and nodded, watching as he began to slowly stroke along Soph’s exposed pussy. Her eyes rolled back a bit before returning to focus on Lyn, who was now guiding her head in between her legs.

“Stokey’s gonna help you cum, but I want to feel your tongue.”

Soph hummed in agreement as her face gently grazed Lyn’s folds, shiny and wet above her eager mouth. Lyn gasped as Soph eagerly began to lick back and forth across her clit, not wasting a second on teasing. She had so desperately missed her tongue that it caught her off guard, requiring her to reposition her legs so she didn’t immediately slide away from the intensity.

After a few minutes, Soph had completely lost herself in the rhythm of lapping her tongue along Lyn’s tender clit, drooling and glassy-eyed from the pleasure. Everything in her body was ticking along at the same pace, as though directed by an internal metronome. For all the sounds present there may as well have been one, with the shlick of the tendril in her pussy and sloppy licks keeping perfect time.

Even Lyn was struggling to stand by now, weak from both Soph’s current performance and their session in the bedroom beforehand. However, instead of giving in to her urge to buckle her knees and cum like an overwhelmed slut, she adopted a wider power stance. Soph’s tongue stroked even deeper, and with a ragged moan Lyn pulled her head close as she quivered against her ceaseless motions.

A few seconds after Lyn had regained her balance, Soph began to shake and whine from her own orgasm. Stokey kept his tendril gently rubbing along her clit with the same rhythm as before, gradually decreasing the pace until the sounds stopped. Lyn snapped out of her daze, conveniently remembering a crucial step from their first night that she’d missed.

“You can wake up now Sophie.”

Soph’s unfocused gaze began to shine as she took in her surroundings, lifting her head up to witness the bondage display and strange methods she’d been supported by.

“Oh my god. This is a first.”

Stokey lowered her back to the floor, uncoiling his strands and detaching to stand back up. In a matter of seconds he had sucked his body back together, complete with his mildly disturbing clear face.

“You’re telling me! Ropes are rad, but I think I’ll stick to being a ghost.”

He looked down at his gooey hands, then held them up parallel to the wall.

“Speaking of being a ghost, this jello’s totally not safe to eat. Stand back dudes!”

The girls backed up and watched curiously as Stokey sauntered over to the shower handle, turning the water on as hot as it could go. The gelatin began to melt and cascade down, revealing his familiar icy blue skin and golden locks underneath. Once the last globs of it had washed down the center drain, he dusted off his spectral shoulders and floated back to the handle to shut it off.

“Oh, bummer.”

His hand had phased right through it despite the evident focus on his face, which afterward fell into a disappointed frown.

“Looks like that wiped me out for now.”

He turned back to the girls, who had retreated to the corner to avoid any droplets of scalding water. With a hearty clap of his hands, he jumped back into his unflappably energetic tone.

“I’ll be fine in an hour or two, so how’s lunch at twelve?”

**Continued in 9: Ride the Wave**


	9. Ride the Wave

**9: Ride the Wave (Crying)**

Beyond the balcony window, the sun had begun to dip below the piney hills. Quite a few hours had passed since the trio’s escapade in the shower, which had conveniently been the best place to clean various gelatin stains off their skin afterward. Despite the strangeness of their circumstances, Lyn had finally dropped her guard and begun discussing things with Stokey instead of warily questioning his very existence.

Lunch went incredibly well thanks to Stokey, who had taken his recharge time talking with Lyn to multitask and inventory their food supplies. Once he was able to exert his will on cooking utensils again, he whipped together a strangely effective variant on a surf and turf bowl with some chunky tuna the girls had initially brought for sandwiches.

The combination of good food and a fresh companion had everyone’s guard down, and the amicable discussion snowballed from the kitchen table into the living room. Hours were spent exchanging stories between the three of them, varying from tales about their jobs and lives in the big city to information about what new developments Stokey had missed.

The conversation had almost derailed after Lyn went on a long tangent about her work frustrations, the majority of which sailed over Stokey’s head before Soph introduced some more exciting topics. By the time evening had come, they were partway through discussing the more intimate details of their pasts.

Lyn had described her relatively uneventful upbringing and, to Soph’s chagrin, had gone into detail about her first few sexual encounters.

Once Lyn had finished explaining her first experience using oviposition gear on her ex, Soph asked if they could move onto something less embarrassing. Lyn sheepishly laughed off her tangent and leaned back into her seat, giving the floor to the others before Stokey perked up and spoke.

“Well, you dudes wanna know anything about my past?”

Soph shifted uncomfortably in her seat, waffling between accepting the silence or asking the potentially offensive question her mind had stirred together.

“That sounds nice! I’ve actually been wondering about something more than your past, but it’s fine if you don’t want to talk about it. The fact that you’re not the terrifying kind of ghost struck me as curious, so I wanted to know... how did you die?”

Stokey leaned back in his chair as it creaked softly, folding his hands on his lap. He tilted his head back to think for a moment before the words came.

“If you’re chill with the long story, there’s a lot to explain. It was like… ten years ago?”

As if to reject the comfort of the backrest, he sat up straight and continued.

“Back on the coast I had a blast surfing all the time, and I ended up getting totally competitive about it. I always spent weekends in the surf when I was young, and my folks say they taught me to swim before I could walk! Once I turned sixteen me and the bros started going to youth surf competitions with Ricky, one of the older guys that helped out at our local beach.”

The name seemed to breathe life back into him, letting his gaze drift upwards as he told his story.

“He was crazy, man! And I mean _crazy_ , not some quirky dude who stood out in a crowd of beach bums like us. He’d been surfin’ for a while and must’ve made some serious dough, cuz he shelled out for a full Mystery Machine copy the next year! Had some rad paints he’d use to draw the whole Scooby gang on the side windows whenever we had somewhere to go.”

“Anyway, we got super good out there, but the bros started thinking the competitions were too tense for ‘em. Took a few years, but almost everyone dropped out to stay home and enjoy the waves without all the pressure.”

His face fell visibly again as he returned to the backrest, looking weighed down by far more than he’d ever been in life.

“Wish I’d gone back with ‘em. I got so hooked on riding waves better that it ended up just bein’ me and Ricky by the time I turned 23. I learned to drive way before that, but I think he stuck with me cuz he was worried. Sure, surfing was my life, but he knew I was so focused on it that I didn’t hang out with the bros any more. Waves back home weren’t big enough to practice and I kept chasin’ bigger ones like it’d make things less wack.”

“Ricky and I finally got into a huge surf show, way at the bottom of California. Barely scraped by for qualifying in the lower ranks cuz some massive idols were showin’ up, ones I’d loved since I was a kid. We hit the beach for the first set of waves, but it all started to feel wrong.”

“I ran into this kid I’d never met before. Dude was probably as young as me, but even watching him practice was insane! He looked alive whether he was on a wave or talking with everyone on the beach, just like I used to be. Problem was, it started to break my cool. I’d been tryin’ my whole life, and this kid I had to compete against was already on my level?”

Stokey put his head in his hands with a heavy sigh.

“Still feels like junk talkin’ about it now. The kid went out for his turn in front of the judges, and I must’ve looked like I wanted him to wipe out. He got knocked off his board and sucked pretty deep into the washing machine.”

Lyn’s drained of color at this matter-of-fact statement, which seemingly needed to hold much more weight than Stokey had put behind it. He noticed this and raised a hand to wave away the atmosphere of dread.

“Don’t worry! The kid had a leash on his board and was better at recovering than me by a long shot. They saw his board tombstoning and sent a jet ski to try and save him, but he got back to the surface all on his own. Didn’t take him more than half a minute.”

The memories overwhelmed him once more, dragging his head back to its prior perch.

“He almost got out fine, but he got caught in a bad rock dance at the seabed. Totally sliced up his right thigh with some gnarly gashes, straight through the wetsuit. The paramedics and him agreed that he should sit the rest of the competition out. Trouble was, I was happy to see him wipe out. It was only for a second, but I was looking at someone like me and hoping he’d fail just so I could win.”

Stokey’s voice faltered slightly, choked and watery towards the end of the last sentence.

“While the paramedics were getting him out of his wetsuit, I bailed on the lineup and went over to him. His parents were there too so I just looked at ‘em, dropped my best board next to the kid’s and said ‘Keep hangin’ loose’. Ricky tried to talk to me, but I just walked back to the van and stayed there for the rest of the meet.”

“After his run in the bracket, he just turned on the radio and drove us home. Kept trying to talk to me, but I don’t even think I said a word until we got back to town. Asked him to drop me at my folks’ place, and oh _man_ were they worried. I’m pretty sure I crashed on their couch all weekend, and it took a massive pep talk for me to even go back to work that Monday.”

“It took all week, but Ricky didn’t give up on trying to pull me out of my funk. Finally convinced me to go see how the bros had been after all those years, even though I figured they saw me as just another cocky aggro. Thought they’d toss me like seaweed when I showed up back home, but apparently Ricky had been keeping tabs with everyone I left behind! They’d all been cheering me on when they could watch the competitions, and everyone missed me just like I missed them.”

He blushed visibly, cheeks almost turning white from their prior icy hue.

“ _Especially_ this one chick, Koa. She and I were at the bonfire the first week I was back, and we totally clicked in minutes. Before I knew what was even happening, she hooked up with me in my car once things had died down. It was just like a movie; full moon, sounds of the ocean with tunes on the radio, she smelled like mangoes…”

The blushing deepened as he noticed Soph hiding a smile with her hand due to how much the memory had visibly flustered him.

“Sorry! I’d only made out with a few chicks from high school before that, so it was my first real time. Everyone just figured I was getting some action at the surf meets, but I was always too into climbing the ranks to slow down and enjoy the people. Either way, we started dating through the next year, and I got picked up full-time at my job! Spent time just hangin’ with the bros and enjoying life for the first time in a while.”

“Then, New Year’s came. I went out with Koa to watch the fireworks cuz we’d found a bitchin’ spot up on the hill. We were just sitting there, leaning on each other while they went off above us, and then I realized something. I was finally hanging loose again! I’d been there to enjoy time with the people I loved, and that meant I could start doing something I loved too without being a short-sighted douche!”

“It all happened so fast, but I decided I was gonna learn how to snowboard. The part of me that was always shreddin’ waves thought it couldn’t be much different, so I bought a plane ticket up here the next day. Once I got here I bought a camera and some gear at the local lodge. Never told anybody where I was headed cuz I wanted to surprise them. Planned on coming back to Cali with footage of me shredding the slopes and back on my game… but I fucked up.”

“It was already kinda late when I got up here, but I was way too amped and at least wanted to feel the powder before heading to bed. I tossed all my shit in here, threw on my ski gear and drove out to a good blue square slope nearby. I don’t think it would’ve mattered if I’d been smart and gone for an easier one; the problem was me leaving the cabin. There must’ve been a blizzard warning or something that night, cuz I only made it halfway down a nearby slope before I got lost in the storm.”

Stokey’s skin began to change subtly in the light of the setting sun as the girls watched, enraptured by the tale of his past. It dipped to a colder blue hue, and as he kept talking they could see thin branches of lacy frost spreading from every visible patch.

“After about ten minutes, I lost track of the one good path back to my car. I knew there was no way I’d make it back to the cabin on foot, but the fuckin’ snow was too thick to see more than five feet ahead. Couldn’t even see my glove if I held it too far in front of my goggles.”

“After a lot of walking, I finally stopped going uphill and hit flat ground, but I kept walkin’ like an idiot.”

He gave a single, sad chuckle to himself.

“Thought I’d run into the car soon enough and the nightmare would finally be over, but it never showed up. On top of that, I didn’t even think about hypothermia, so by the time it set in I was done for. I could barely feel anything and had no clue where I was, so I just layed down in the snow to wait it out.”

“Once I got back up to try and keep pushing through the blizzard, I must’ve left my body somewhere without even noticing. Storm cleared by the next morning, and I took an unplowed main road back to the cabin. Didn’t even realize I was dead until my hand went straight through the front door.”

Trailing off, he looked down at his own hand, slowly realizing that his skin had turned a deep blue and was blooming with frost.

“Come here.”

Stokey snapped out of his funk to look at the couch, skin returning to its standard shade of ice-blue. Soph’s eyes were brimming with tears and looked ready to burst, but before he could respond he noticed that wispy tears had been dripping off his own chin and pooling onto the rug like fog. With his entire body being the same freezing temperature, he wasn’t surprised that he’d been oblivious to his own crying.

“You need a hug.”

Lyn interjected from the other end of the couch, having already begun to let the tears flow while drying her eyes with her blouse.

“Can we all get a hug?”

* * * * *

As night settled in, Stokey glanced out the balcony window at the last purple ribbons of sunlight flowing across the horizon. Seeing as how he couldn’t sleep, his time at night was usually spent watching tv or exploring the woods when the cabin was occupied. For the first time in ages, however, something had changed.

Lyn and Soph were exhausted, having nestled into either side of him after they’d all finished crying. The girls were resting so peacefully that he couldn’t bring himself to interrupt them by getting up. Whether or not they’d actually fallen asleep, he knew that the most important thing was for them to feel safe. He smiled to himself and sank into the cushions as best he could without moving either of them.

Even if he was here all night, they were well worth being here for.

**Continued in 10: Overclocking**


	10. Overclocked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, today's chapter is a little short thanks to D&D eating up more writing time. Hopefully this one still fulfills people's tastes though!

**10: Overclocked (Tickling)**

Lyn opened her eyes with a disgruntled groan. Her mouth was pasty and dry, but of more concern was a very noticeable crick in her back. Looking around in her confusion, Stokey’s arm soon reminded her that she had fallen asleep on the couch after their group hug. His icy silhouette was quite bright compared to the rest of the room, allowing her to clearly see him raise a finger to his mouth and shush her.

She followed his gesture across the couch to see that Soph was also fast asleep, head tucked comfortably in the crook of Stokey’s elbow. She looked exhausted from all the day’s proceedings, and Lyn guessed her body was also recovering from its period of supernatural strength. Stokey appeared to be eyeing the area around him, looking for some sort of spare pillow or cushion to prop the exhausted girl up.

Lyn gingerly dismounted from her seat, taking the armrest and back pillows over to Soph’s side before sliding them where Stokey’s arm was with delicate movements. The combination of both cushions propping her looked as though it was holding together, and Stokey phased through the back of the couch without further disturbance.

Even squinting didn’t help with reading the clock on the stove, and as Lyn felt her way around the cupboard she realized they’d passed out before dinner. Probably explained why she felt so dehydrated and shaky, but somehow her stomach wasn’t the driving factor behind her waking up in pitch blackness; a crick in her neck had become the only thing she was capable of focusing on.

She sighed quietly and rubbed it for a while, but as usual it produced very little positive result. Getting back to sleep would be a nuisance if she had to ignore this, so she turned towards Stokey and whispered.

“Do you think you can do much with possessing people instead of objects?”

Stokey looked puzzled for a moment before shrugging complacently.

“Dunno bro, never tried!”

Setting down her water glass, Lyn looked over to where Soph was resting. With stealthy tiptoeing she walked back across the kitchen and opened the bedroom door near the couch. After watching to see if Soph had noticed the noise, she closed it silently and hopped up onto the bed, laying down flat on her back with arms stretched out to the side.

“My neck feels like a bendy straw, but a massage won’t do much and I don’t think it’d be safe to try and mess with from the outside. Could you be a second pair of eyes and try to fix it from inside?”

Stokey’s smile returned as he leaped into the air from the foot of the bed to float above Lyn, giving her a cheeky wink.

“Brace yourself dude!”

He spun over onto his back before plummeting through Lyn’s body, his large frame completely enveloping her. While she may have finally gotten used to the sensations of his aura when sitting still, being engulfed by it was much more difficult to ignore. Her entire body was covered in a fog of tingles and chills, but the real challenge began when Stokey started seeping into her body.

The feeling was similar to having a cold solution injected into her veins, but instead of just one it was flowing through them all. A pleasant chill similar to that of being submerged in a swimming pool started to spread through her, but she could also feel it swirling inside her head. Her mind felt slow and placid, almost disconnected from the outside world as it floated around.

It took her a few seconds to notice that her hand had lifted off the bed of its own accord, moving up to the side of her neck and gently kneading along the sore spot. Despite the hand being hers, the unpredictable touch and chill along her entire body made her movements feel completely foreign.

Her hand gave up on the muscle from the outside, moving back to its original spot. Before she could wonder what might happen next, she felt the muscle in her neck moving of its own accord in slow, relaxing ripples. Had she been the one moving herself, the feeling would have been unnatural but easy to cope with. The current problem was that Stokey was hitting a very ticklish spot on her neck.

She felt herself tensing back up against the internal stimuli, an unwanted smile creeping across her lips. Stokey didn’t appear to have control over her speech, and seeing as he was unaware of what he was doing to her body she wanted to try and interject before making too much noise.

“S-sto-oh-oh-oheheehee!” Was all she could manage before the tickling swelled even more, becoming too intense for her to speak. Every exhale was spent attempting to stifle her laughter, a fruitless pursuit that was still allowing it to leak out in a soft staccato of giggles.

She could feel Stokey working his way along more of her neck muscles before dipping down into her right shoulder, the muscles of which somewhat stretched through her armpit. She began to feel breathless from holding herself back, but Stokey seemed aware of the issue and made her hand grab the dense pillow above it to clamp down over her face.

With a sound barrier finally in place, Lyn allowed the laughter to flow as it shook her body. She couldn’t tell why, but for some reason the sensation of being tickled from inside her was… arousing? Instead of feeling purely like it was meant to break her down or establish control, the movements through her muscles were much more comfortable. On top of that, being short of breath from her laughter and the muffling pillow had an identical effect to being lightly choked.

Of all the things she’d expected to have happen at this time of night, cumming from being tickled wasn’t one. Stokey seemed to have other plans though, as his energy coursed down past her armpit and along the sensitive muscles in her side.

By now it felt even more difficult to think due to the over-stimulation, and Lyn was beginning to prioritize fewer things over getting sexual relief from her predicament. Gone was the worry about Soph sleeping; she’d probably heard them anyway, and was hopefully fingering herself on the couch while she listened to the desperate giggles coming from the bedroom.

As the movement in her muscles slunk down past her side and along her thigh, she stopped caring about whether or not her pants were still on. After all, she’d made Soph squirt in her shorts on their first night here, so it was only fair that she became a giggling, squirting mess if the tickling didn’t stop… right?

The heat in her lungs was rising as laughter started to steal her breath entirely, just enough to make what little of the senses she controlled grow woozy and thick. All she could easily focus on was Stokey’s energy finally settling in one spot as it climbed her inner thigh and began to tease its way around her pussy. The muscles inside somehow felt as though they were simultaneously being tickled by a plume of feathers and stroked by individual fingers.

All of this finally proved too much for Lyn, and she came breathlessly while still shaking with silent laughter. Her already loose muscles allowed her pussy to squirt as it quivered and leaked down her panties, soaking through to the covers in the same cool cascade her veins held. Finally the tickling died down deep inside her, muscles and tendons feeling refreshed after their impromptu workout.

Warmth returned to her as she felt Stokey leaving her body, coming to rest at the foot of her bed while he dusted off his hands.

“That muscle kink ran when you tensed up, but I totally chased it down for ya! Hope that-”

Stokey looked down at the panting body of Lyn, pants dark with her juices and body barely able to move after enduring so many minutes of tickling. He began to blush and chuckled before looking away in embarrassment 

“Damn bro… I didn’t know getting a massage felt _that_ good!”

**Continued in 11: Bonding Time**


	11. Bonding Time

**11: Bonding Time (Spanking)**

The smell of coffee crept into Soph’s dreams as she stretched and arched her back against the couch cushions she had been propped up against. It only took her a few seconds to remember why she wasn’t waking up in bed, but once her surroundings felt familiar she decided to take her sweet time with it.

From the gentle margin of warmth rising along her skin, she could tell the sun was rising out the window. The cabin was comfortably warm compared to the past two nights, but her attention was diverted from basking as she heard approaching footsteps. A weight sunk down on the couch, and she felt Lyn’s hand gently guide a mug into hers.

“Morning Ms. Bedhead.”

She finally opened her eyes to see Lyn leaning in for a kiss, which she sleepily returned.

“New of you to be up before me, huh?”

Lyn beamed a flushed smile and got back up off the couch, dusting off the much shorter skirt she’d chosen for today’s outfit.

“I woke up when it was still dark with a shitty tweak in my neck, so getting back to sleep wasn’t gonna happen.”

Soph began moving the cushions that kept her upright during the night back to their rightful places on the couch as Lyn walked back into the kitchen. With a slight turn of her head, she saw that there were two pots on the stove and a pitcher of fresh orange juice resting on the counter nearby. After propping herself up over the edge of the couch with one arm, Soph attempted to speak loud enough to get her attention but was muffled by her own yawn.

“I don’t see Stokey anywhere… is he not cooking?”

Lyn opened the second pot and began stirring something inside as she responded, barely raising her voice.

“I asked if we could have some one-on-one time today, so he’s going out to explore. Apparently he does it all the time?”

She set the lid back on the pot with a dull clink and moved to peek inside the other one.

“Either way, he said he’ll be back by nightfall so I started in on breakfast myself!”

Lyn watched as Soph set her coffee down and stood up to take a few length stretches before joining her in the kitchen. Once the pots were finally in view she could see that the far one was full of rustic oatmeal, with at least a full carton of hard-boiled eggs in the closest one. The array may not have been as flashy as the feast Stokey made yesterday, but it was nice to have some comfort food that she’d been used to Lyn cooking often.

“By the way, did you run the washing machine while you were up? I thought I was dreaming it, but it sounded like a bunch of gremlins cackling outside followed by rumbling.”

Lyn’s eyes widened as she froze, fumbling her wooden spoon into the oatmeal she’d just opened to stir again. Had Soph been in front of her, she would’ve noticed Lyn’s face was almost as red as a tomato.

“O-oh… yeah.”

Soph’s hands slunk down along Lyn’s arms, lacing their fingers together with a tantalizing slowness. She could feel hot breath falling down through her hair as her temperature raised; Soph was apparently kicking things off early today?

“I asked Stokey to help with my neck and apparently ghosts make you super ticklish too. I kinda… came in my skirt… and on the covers.”

She could feel Soph’s nose bury into her hair, sliding along the top of her head toward her left ear with heavy breaths. Her lips opened with an audibly wet smack before a blissful whisper met her ears.

“Naughty girl.”

* * * * *

Going through the forest this early in the morning was tedious at best. Stokey was floating low to the brush, having only put on the pants and sweater of his spectral clothes. Venturing anywhere near the many hiking trails in Jasper was risky due to how popular some of them were during summer, but even this late in the season he still wanted to avoid running into one of the living.

Thinking back, Lyn and Soph had been the only ones to enjoy meeting him post-death. His few encounters with other hikers and tourists had been spread out over the course of several years, but none of them had reacted well to the presence of a ghost clad in full skiing gear that masked his face.

The most recent lady he’d run into was a grandmother with a penchant for moving through the woods in an ungodly quiet manner. Stokey grimaced at the thought; it was quite an ironic skill for a devout Catholic to have. Thankfully she didn’t have a heart attack, but he was pretty sure that every hiker for miles had heard her screaming the lord’s prayer while flailing her cross necklace around to keep him at bay.

Stokey could hear nearby rodents skittering away into the leaves as he passed, no different to any other day. The solitude was definitely relaxing while he traveled, but his thoughts once again drifted to how nice it would be to have a pet out here.

He’d made far more attempts to interact with animals than humans, but everything from squirrels to elk would run the moment they saw him. Insects seemed fine with his presence, but the prospect of a pet spider just meant he’d have to clean the cobwebs out of the cabin more often. Hell, any pet would be difficult to hide when the cabin was being used, so the animals being scared of him was probably for the best.

This internal monologue was interrupted by an odd shape in the corner of his vision, rising above the ferns like a shard of black glass. With a brief glance in either direction he stood up to examine it properly.

Against the side of the slope near him was a solid black opening in the rock, barely visible from any angle other than this. The tall entrance stretched deep into the mountainside, filled with the breathy background noise of air echoing off its rough walls. He’d been around these parts a few times before, but the morning sun’s angle had cast a perfect shadow on the cave’s features, which likely would have been impossible to spot against the identical stone near it.

After pausing for a moment, he finally decided that a closer look couldn’t hurt. There may have been no chance in hell that his bones were nearby, but he had all the time in the world to find them and some light spelunking would be a good break.

* * * * *

Soph had moved them both back to the living room couch with impressive speed after turning the stove down to keep the oatmeal warm. Soph flipped Lyn over onto her belly in one swift motion, eliciting a gasp of shock. Her short skirt hardly even needed to be moved out of the way to reveal her soft ass, which she removed the panties off of in one deft slide.

“I know you’re not used to this honey, but you can’t make your panties so sticky without consequences.”

Lyn’s vision jumped as Soph delivered a soft slap to her ass, holding back to ensure she didn’t make too harsh of an impression from the start. Without even knowing, Lyn had instinctively arched her ass away from Soph’s hand.

“There’s more where that came from. After all, you’re not a good girl if you don’t wait to cum until I’m there.”

Lyn would have usually rolled her eyes at the thought of someone speaking to her like this, especially when she’d said similar things to Soph during a few sessions that had deviated more than she intended. Funnily enough though, hearing the same girl who she’d wanted to see come out of her shell talk to her like she was nothing more than an insubordinate brat was invigorating.

Without saying anything, Lyn sighed and buried her face in the couch cushions, pushing her ass back up in the air with a tempting wiggle.

“That’s my girl!”

Soph peppered Lyn’s ass with a few more well-placed soft slaps, gradually moving into full spanks as she heard her squeaking into the cushions. Each spank raised her voice and made her breathing grow shaky, and judging by the growing streak of wetness that Soph could feel soaking into her shorts, each one was greatly appreciated.

She began to space out the spanks for the sake of prolonging their stinging aftermath, putting her all behind the last few. Lyn had given up on keeping quiet and was openly moaning into the cushions as she felt each hand print claim its territory on her pale skin.

Soph leaned back to admire the results; Lyn’s ass had flushed the same shade her face was just a few minutes ago. This whole "domming" thing wasn’t half bad, especially now that it didn’t feel so distant from her normally timid personality. Lyn caught her breath and glanced back at Soph, hands twiddling nervously.

“I’d love to keep this dynamic going but uh… today’s surprise won’t fit me.”

Soph seemed taken aback by her quick reversion to dominance, which Lyn took advantage of to hop off her lap and dash into the bedroom. She heard the sound of a box rustling and something unfurling with a material that sounded different than anything she’d heard before.

Lyn emerged from the doorway, proudly flourishing something black and shiny in her hands with a single flap to unfold it. Soph gasped as the light caught it in a bright smattering of warped reflections, spreading along each of the four limbs and around the neck collar. Lyn moved it up against her body with a devious smirk, head hovering above where Soph’s would soon be.

“I  _ may _ have not just wanted your measurements for outfit ideas. After all… latex needs to fit perfectly.”

Soph wanted to say something but was interrupted by a loud growl of protest from her stomach. After pulling her knees up to her chest in pure embarrassment, she spoke like a child who’d accidentally broken a vase.

“…can we eat first?”

**Continued in 12: Smooth Moves**


	12. Smooth Moves

**12: Smooth Moves (BDSM)**

Sophie’s attempts at finishing breakfast were peckish and fidgety as she warily eyed the latex suit Lyn had draped over the back of the couch. The creamy oatmeal and lightly peppered eggs were certainly comfort food, but she’d downed three glasses of orange juice after her first mug of coffee to try and stave off the dread of anticipation. Lyn had finished her bowl and was sipping on the last of her mug, staring out the dining table window at the birds in a far-off pine tree.

“Are you really sure that latex would suit me?” Soph asked, breaking the uncannily silent atmosphere that neither of them were familiar with.

Lyn blinked a few times in surprise and set her mug to the side.

“Of course! And like, it’s less of a fashion thing and more for the feeling of something that hugs your skin.”

With a small giggle she picked the mug up for another sip, almost drowning her next few words in coffee.

“I’ll admit I’m a fan of how shiny it is though.”

Her expression seemed to soften when she noticed that Soph’s nerves remained at their same peak, limiting her to nervously swirling the dregs of her oatmeal around in its bowl.

“Is something on your mind? You look really stressed, but I might be able to help.”

Soph let go of her spoon and shifted all her weight onto one arm, leaning to the side without any further support. It seemed like she had to pull the 

“Is it my fault that I’m still so apprehensive about sex?”

Lyn slid out of her seat on the bench opposite Soph, swinging around the table to snuggle at her side. Soph felt arms wrap around her waist tightly as Lyn’s head nestled into her shoulder.

“It’s not your fault, and more importantly you aren’t anywhere near as nervous as when we first slept together!”

Looking up at Soph, Lyn planted a small peck on her cheek.

“Don’t you remember? You were shaking for nine hour straight just because we tried to snuggle in the same bed, but you finally decided you wanted to fuck once the sun was rising!”

It hadn’t occurred to her in a while, but the fact that Lyn was even hugging her without inducing a panic attack was a massive improvement to how she used to feel.

“You’re definitely right about that. It’s just bothering me that I still feel like I have to clamber over a mountain before sex feels like it won’t make me hyperventilate from nervousness.”

Lyn tightened her hug and began trailing kisses down Soph’s shoulder towards her hand.

“Trust me, I’ve seen the full spectrum of your progress and I’m incredibly proud of you. All the hypnosis we’ve done together is really helping!”

Lyn didn’t notice until the slow line of kisses was halfway along Soph’s arm, but her face had darkened slightly. She loosened the hug and put both of her arms around Soph’s, resting her chin there in concern.

“Lyn. Are you sure the hypnosis isn’t changing me for the worse?”

Soph watched as Lyn swung a leg over her lap, seating herself softly to look straight into her lover’s eyes.

“You’re just becoming less constricted, Sophie. Hypnosis is a way to remove inhibitions and help you grow, not bend you into someone you don’t want to be. On top of that, I love you more than anyone and the last thing I’d ever want to do is shape you to be different or predictable.”

Soph closed her eyes in a placid silence as Lyn leaned in for a kiss, which she happily shared for almost a full minute of comforting closeness. Lyn finally released her lips and cocked her head, gazing at Soph with hungry eyes.

“So… are you still up for me putting you in that suit?”

* * * * *

Of the few caves Stokey had ever explored, most had been caked in salt brine and speckled with rough barnacles. Coastal cave systems were usually too dangerous to enter due to rising and falling tides, so his only memories were of surface alcoves where he and his friends had held rugged picnics or carefully looked through tidepools. This cave was much different.

The entrance was close to twelve feet wide with sloping gray walls, smooth and featureless from what little of it was illuminated in the sunlight. As he peered inside he could feel a faint source of wind blowing straight through him, which piqued his interest even further. Could there be some sort of connection to an entrance at a different part of the mountain?

He put his hand against the stone, briefly making it corporeal as an experiment before pulling it away in shock. His body was always quite chilly, but somehow the walls of the cave were even colder than that. His eyes swept along the ceiling in an arc, checking for any problematic cracks. After standing in the cave’s mouth for a good minute, he smiled and deemed the risks to be minimal at worst.

“If shit goes crazy in here, I’ll just float out the top!”

With that, he strode forward into the darkness with no less youthful energy than he’d had in the past. Since he’d never seen a proper cave, this one was bound to entertain him even if it only held rocks and moss. That breeze though… something felt abnormal about it. Certainly worth a thorough investigation, right?

* * * * *

Lyn stood back to gaze at the finished result of her efforts in pride and awe. Soph’s frame was perfectly outlined in solid black latex, hugging every curve and surface with its deserved degree of care. The process of getting her dressed had been lengthy and strenuous, but seeing her face above the suit as though perched on an obsidian pedestal made it all worth the trouble.

“It’s a bit tight, but I’m definitely a fan of how it feels…”

Soph had begun to run her hands over the contours of her body in smooth strokes, but Lyn held up her hand to stop her.

“Remember, the rule is to not touch your pussy. Anywhere else is fair game.”

Soph nodded and stood back at attention, surprising both of them with her immediate obedience. Lyn stepped forward with a wry smile, eager to seize the tantalizing opportunity before her.

“Seeing as how you’re already so obedient… let’s get you into a good position.”

She playfully pushed Soph over and onto the bed, savoring the sound of her fingers on the latex as she began to trace them up and down her belly. Soph seemed to be enjoying the feeling quite a bit, leading Lyn to stop and raise a curious eyebrow.

“You’re reacting a lot more intensely than usual, aren’t you?”

Soph opened her eyes and looked down at her, putting her arms behind her head.

“I didn’t think it was going to feel this nice to have something hugging my whole body, but it makes every movement feel comfortable. On top of that…”

She trailed off and closed her eyes again in anticipation.

“It’s pretty tight against my pussy, so things keep rubbing and tugging it…”

Lyn’s grin grew even more sly as she slunk up onto Soph’s stomach with delicate precision. After seating herself squarely on Soph’s belly, she began to grind along the smooth surface of the latex. Soph watched eagerly as Lyn’s juices made trails of droplets along the shiny covering, pooling near the indentation of her belly button. Lyn leaned over and propped herself up with one arm, hair waving back and forth over her lover’s blissful face.

“So I forgot to mention: your little girl’s not too happy about being spanked.”

Soph’s eyes fluttered open to meet Lyn’s again, this time with an air of caution.

“W-what?”

Lyn slid her support arm up to one of Soph’s arms that had been resting behind her head and grabbed her wrist with just enough force to move things around. After lifting herself back up, she grabbed the other mirrored arm and pulled both down to Soph’s sides.

“It’s time to turn the tables, slut.”

Soph blushed a vivid pink before biting her lip. She admittedly had mixed feelings about seeing Lyn’s dominant side without at least a light trance in place to help her inhibitions stop hindering her, but she could tell this would be fun. With one tug and a slight hop off the bed, Lyn had flipped Soph around onto her stomach. Each arm had been swapped to the proper controlling hand, and Soph felt herself being pulled up off the bed by her wrists.

Lyn had mounted Soph, firmly crouched on the small of her back. Each of her arms was being held back to arch her back upwards, creating just enough tension in her body to be tantalizing. She could feel Lyn continuing to hump the smooth surface of her back, holding her in the same position. Despite being unable to turn far enough to look her in the eyes, she could practically hear Lyn's coy expression dripping from her words.

“What’s wrong? Don’t you want to touch yourself?”

Each hump was tugging the latex back and forth along her pussy, the teasing making her wish she could at least touch her breasts or  _ something _ to relieve the building arousal inside her.

“Tell you what, pretty girl. If you can get your hands free before I cum, I’ll even let you finger your pussy… deal?”

Soph smiled to herself. Lyn had upped the ante just enough to make things fun, but underestimating strength was one mistake that would come back to bite her. Soph knew she was thin, but equally wiry and built to move with force if the occasion called for it. After waiting for about half a minute to savor the continuous stretching of the latex, she tensed herself to yank both arms free and switch up the dynamic with blinding speed.

As she attempted to perform the maneuver, Lyn lurched forward with a counterattack and caught the collar of the latex suit in her teeth. Soph gasped audibly but decided to follow through and attempt to free her arms from the steely grasp they’d been held in. Unfortunately, Lyn’s grip and teeth were just as wiry as hers, and as they fought for sexual control a metallic snap made them both stop.

“Oh. That’s not good.” Lyn said, letting two particularly foreign objects fall off of her tongue and onto Soph’s sticky back. She let go of Soph’s arms, finally allowing her to look backwards.

“What was that?”

Lyn buried her head in her hands out of pure shame, muffling the response almost enough to hide the mistake she’d made.

“…I just bit off the zipper.”

**Continued in 13: A Tight Spot**


	13. A Tight Spot

**13: A Tight Spot (Ripped Clothes)**

It had been roughly thirty minutes since Stokey entered the mountainside cave, trailing his spectral hand along its frigid walls. Seeing as how he was already dead, the contents of the cave didn’t concern him, but something felt off about it. The tunnel had been descending steadily for a while, but as he rounded a bend ahead of him he could see something in the distance.

Without light, no mortal would have stood a chance at exploring the tunnels, even such a linear one. However, the key component to Stokey’s success was his spectral form. To him, each wall looked as though it were cast under an impossible black light, inverting its colors but making traversal as easy as walking down the street. He hadn’t ever delved into the lore of spirits during his time alive, but after death he’d perused a few ghost hunting shows on the cabin tv thanks to the new breadth of spare time that lay before him.

It was likely that this form of vision was something called the Ethereal Plane, otherwise known as a mirrored version of earth that some spirits remained trapped in after their deaths. Supposed “experts” of the paranormal were convinced that only ghosts with powerful wills were able to breach this mirrored dimension and manifest in the land of the living.

In the thick darkness, Stokey chuckled a bit.

“No clue where all this ghost energy comes from man, but I’m chill with it!”

The bend in the tunnel finally straightened out, and in the garish colors of the ethereal plane he could see that it widened out into a large cavern, at least twenty feet from floor to ceiling with slight variations in the natural stone. This was easily the only natural thing about it, though. Along the floor ahead of him was a stretch of rotting boards that looked to have been laid out as a foundation for an assortment of wooden camp supplies.

While they had degraded greatly, it appeared that the rotting structures ahead of him had once been a table, chair and frame for a hanging pot over a campfire. Beyond them lay an old fashioned A-frame tent with closed flaps, canvas mouldy from the inescapable cold and damp of the underground. Without any reservation to his gait, Stokey strode forward and began to examine the camp more thoroughly.

The desk showed signs of extensive use, the rotting boards having been worn smooth where someone’s elbows would have rested. The chair was hardly sturdy or wide, likely built for someone with a less impressive frame than that of Stokey’s well-toned musculature. Tentatively, Stokey made one of his feet corporeal and put a small amount of his weight on the floorboards before he felt them sag and crack.

“How old is this creepy place, anyway?” He wondered out loud while turning towards the nearby tent’s fragile remains.

Before he had taken three steps, a sickening crack echoed up from the floorboards underneath it. He clambered backwards off them, watching with morbid curiosity as the tent flap ahead was slowly pushed open by a withered, wispy claw of a hand. Stokey preemptively began to float a few feet above the ground, ready to shoot through the cave’s ceiling as an escape plan.

The emaciated form of an aged prospector stretched to its full height at the tent door, spectral joints creaking from lack of use. His hair was thin and gray, and the translucent form of his body shimmered with the garish tint of bile. An equally ethereal leather hat drooped over his head, with sunken brown eyes and a sagging moustache to frame the yellowed teeth beneath it.

Stokey weighed his options as the figure floated back and forth near the tent, staring ahead at nothing in particular. With a sickening crunch, its head lifted upward to meet Stokey’s gaze, almost throwing off its balance. Once he was sure that the figure’s attention was on him, Stokey spoke in a slow, easy cadence to try and break the ice.

“Howdy partner! I don’t suppose you can uh… talk or anything? I’m a ghost too, but you’re kinda just standing around and looking really freaky.”

The figure’s jaw slid open at an unnerving angle, its voice constrained and raspy.

“Who in tarnation are you? I ain’t seen another soul ‘round these parts since spring thaw, nigh five years ago!”

He shambled forward as though his limbs had forgotten how to walk in a civil manner, extending his withered hand in a gesture of friendship. His entire body was significantly more translucent than Stokey’s, but he seemed cognizant despite his state of decay. Stokey only realized he’d been frozen while observing the man thanks to him stretching his hand out even further, drawing attention to it.

“This here’s a handshake, stranger. Most civil folks use ‘em fer introductions and the like, so it seemed appropriate ta offer.”

Stokey finally responded and shook his hand, feeling every bone and tendon moving underneath the almost fatless skin holding them together. The prospector’s skin was uncannily hot and clammy to the touch, even compared to one of the living. They detached from each other awkwardly, but the prospector seemed satisfied.

“Good grip on ya, son! Most folks’d be inclined ta shake yer hand like a battered trout.”

He turned his back to Stokey and went back inside the tent halfway, pulling out a leather journal from an animal-skin sack that seemed much more suited for waterproof storage. He drug the bag and book over to the edge of his makeshift fire pit, crouching down slower than molasses before he could finally lean back and take a seat.

“Seein’ as how both of us are spectres damned ta walk the earth fer eternity, would ya care fer a chat? Gets awful lonely without anyone else ta talk to these days.”

Stokey walked over to him slowly, being careful to hover above the rotting floorboards before resting a small fraction of his weight on them. As the prospector cracked open the surprisingly well preserved journal’s cover, a date could be seen scrawled in the top corner of its first page. September 5th, 1857.

This was going to take a while.

* * * * *

Soph had been standing aside in the kitchen as Lyn darted back and forth, searching for something like her life depended on it. The latex suit was still fit snugly around her frame, and Lyn had unfortunately bit both the zipper and its mount off, leaving the teeth firmly locked together with no easy methods of removal. Soph timidly cleared her throat, trying to make Lyn pause her frantic search long enough to converse.

“Do you need a hand finding things?”

Lyn skidded to a halt among the array of food she’d been rifling through.

“I thought I knew where it was, but Stokey rearranged everything when he took stock of our supplies!”

Shoving her head back into the lower shelves, Soph could hear Lyn’s voice echoing from within the empty space.

“He cooks like Gordon fucking Ramsey, but god I wish he’d have left everything where it was.”

With a shout, Lyn grasped hold of something and clipped the cupboard door with her head on the way out of it.

“Okay, _ow_ , but I got it!”

A large container of coconut oil slid across the counter towards Soph, prompting her to leap forward before it toppled off the other side of the kitchen island.

“Is this going to be a good enough lubricant? We’ve got a ton of other lube that seems more viable than this stuff.”

Lyn leaned on the counter, slightly out of breath with a head of frazzled hair from her quick movements.

“We might have enough to work with if we used literally everything that’s left, but it’s also not good to have that stuff all over your skin. I don’t trust a bunch of synthetic goo to not clog your pores.”

With one forceful spin, Lyn whipped the lid off of the container and removed a large spoon from the counter.

“Coconut oil melts way under body temperature, so we’ll just slip some chunks in and let ‘em melt all over you! Your shoulders are thin so you’ll probably just slide right out once I stretch the collar open and boom, problem solved!”

Soph sighed in resignation and walked over to Lyn, pulling the suit’s collar open with one finger to allow the first chunk of coconut oil inside. From the moment it touched her skin she could feel part of it melting and trickling down past her shoulder, part coursing down into the arm and part washing across her breast. Lyn continued to insert chunk after chunk as Lyn rotated for her, creating a veritable waterfall of warm oil along her skin.

Once the pieces of oil had grown smaller, Lyn began to massage the leftovers down onto Soph’s body through the suit’s collar in long strokes. They could both feel that, despite a small amount of the oil leaking out through the suit’s zipper, something was definitely working.

“Does it feel any looser yet?”

Soph grabbed one of the suit’s arms with her other hand and briefly attempted to pull it out, but stopped immediately.

“No. In fact, this might be even more difficult because there’s a liquid against my skin, so the suit’s got suction working against me too.”

Lyn sighed and reached up to grab the suit’s collar with both hands, stretching it out and away from Soph’s neck as far as possible.

“Can you try to scrunch your shoulders and pull yourself out while I peel it off like a wrapper?”

Flexible as she was, Soph still couldn’t get more than a couple inches of leeway from both shoulders. The latex was built to be form-fitting, and unfortunately refused to stretch much further without constricting her neck from the front and back much more than she was used to. Both of them sighed in frustration, letting the collar snap back into place until Lyn’s eyes brightened.

“Wait, I’ve got it! You can lay down on the floor so I get better leverage while I straddle you!”

Soph knelt down on the floor before leaning back onto the kitchen tiles, hands behind her head as a makeshift cushion. She watched eagerly as Lyn came down to her level, running her oily hands over the shiny latex she was still trapped in. They came to a stop on her thighs, cupped around the quite visible folds of her pussy.

“It might not be the best idea, but looks like we’ll have to resort to brute force.”

The latex tore open between Lyn’s hands with a crisp snap, revealing Soph’s dripping pussy beneath. While she’d never get body gear from this company again, Lyn was at least happy to see that the latex was just as easy to break as the zipper had been. She gracefully began to work her hands underneath the ripped portion, pulling more of it apart to reveal Soph’s well-oiled skin. In a surprising turn, Soph watched as Lyn pulled a strap-on out from underneath the counter’s edge, giggling triumphantly as she attached it with her slick hands.

“All part of the plan, from the very beginning.”

Soph attempted to roll her eyes as a tease, but halted midway through doing so when she felt the tip of Lyn’s strap-on start to gently tease its way along her pussy. She had only braced herself so much, and with a gasp she felt Lyn thrust the entire thing inside with barely any resistance. Apparently her dominant attitude from the bedroom was still ready and raring to go.

“Oh my god, at least warn me before you hilt the thing!”

Lyn smirked and leaned forward over Soph’s submissive frame, gently taking her chin in one hand.

“You’ve been horny for a long-ass time, and it went in silky smooth, didn’t it?”

Soph wanted to turn her head away in shame, but Lyn was right. The combination of spanking, power play in the bedroom and coconut oil currently coating her skin, she was so wet that she’d felt her juices dripping along the suit’s latex thighs before Lyn tore it open.

“Don’t worry, I can tell when you’re wet enough to skip the teasing.”

Lyn wrapped her arms around Soph’s shiny back and dragged her tongue across her soft lips, prompting Soph to open them needily.

“Alright, the teasing is cute but _fuck_ I need to cum.”

Lyn began to thrust her way in and out of Soph in a steady, relaxed rhythm. Their tongues danced against each other as they inhaled the light scent of coconut that had begun to permeate the entire room. They both bucked against each other in perfect synchronization, relishing the relaxation that they’d been denied for the past hour.

Once Lyn started to pick up her pace, Soph was in heaven. Every stretch and tug of the suit was now sliding along her entire body, caressing her with a warm cocoon of pleasure. Lyn’s quick, deep thrusts were already more than enough to let go and cum for, but Soph wanted to see how long she could hold out. Raising up from off her hands, she cocked her head in an attempt to tease Lyn a bit. The words came out in shaky bursts as Lyn increased her pace even further, seemingly spurred on by the interaction.

“Come o-on, is-s-s that all? I tho-ought you w-were a dom-m!”

Lyn snarled playfully and lifted Soph’s legs to get a better angle for thrusting, but it was all over. Soph’s body twinged at the harsh tug, feeling it pull along the rest of her already tense muscles. Covering her mouth with one hand she came against the smooth strap-on in shivering waves, Lyn watching her with hungry satisfaction. Once Soph’s arched back had settled back down against the kitchen floor, Lyn leaned down to kiss her on the forehead again.

“Okay, _now_ we can rip this thing apart to get you out.”

**Continued in 14: Ream Effort**


	14. Ream Effort

**14: Ream Effort (Double Penetration)**

More than anything right now, Stokey wished he could sleep. It wasn’t a sensation he’d missed once the loneliness of being a ghost wore off, especially since television and snippets of nighttime conversations between cabin guests helped him still feel connected to the world. The issue right now was how incredibly disconnected from everything he felt while listening to a scrawny man from the 1800s talk about every last drainingly minute detail of his life.

“And by mornin’ these ol’ creaky bones gave out from pneumonia, yep. Kept me down here fer at least three weeks b’fore tha food ran out, n’ that was that.”

Stokey blinked twice. The old prospector had finally stopped talking, but given how long he’d been yammering on for the noise had melted away into little more than white noise. They both looked at each other for a while before Stokey finally cracked a smile and broke the silence.

“I gotta be honest bro, I was listening to most of that but I’m from the coast and you’re like… almost three hundred years old. It sorta made sense but y-”

The prospector cut him off by placing one withered finger on Stokey’s lips, causing him to recoil with slight disgust.

“Shh sonny, ‘salright. Tha most important thing is whether or not you can help an old codger out.”

The finger was thankfully pulled away as the prospector gestured towards the rotting tent with both hands.

“Do ya recall the part where I hid all them heavy little nuggets down here fer safe keepin’?”

Stokey nodded automatically, hoping context would be delivered as the prospector hobbled over to the tent flaps.

“Ya gotta take these beauties up ta tha surface! My fortune ain’t doin’ no good holed up in tha same mountains I dug it from!”

His stiff arm swept aside both flaps with vigor, almost knocking the tent over in the process. Stokey approached it cautiously, noting the remains of what was once his body. It had been strewn across a makeshift mattress, no more than a stain after more than a century of abuse from bugs and bacteria. The physical versions of the prospector’s clothes had long since shared the same fate, leaving only cleaned yellow bones.

Beside the body lay another sack, looking much less worn by time and decomposition. The prospector turned back to Stokey with a sallow, wide grin and tugged at the sack weakly with his limited strength.

“Ah spent all these years keepin’ ‘em safe from tha critters n’ bugs… and now they’re yours! Take ‘em up above where someone can use ‘em fer good.”

Stokey floated over to assist in moving the sack, noticing that it had quite sturdy construction. Aside from age, the prospector had apparently been quite diligent at protecting his most prized possessions. From the moment he took hold of the shockingly heavy sack, the prospector’s form began to grow even fainter. He lifted his spectral hat in a respectful display, color and weight returning to the wispy silhouette he was fading away into.

“Thank ya stranger… might get ta rest fer good, now. Been a mighty long time.”

Stokey tightened his grip and gave a solemn nod. The prospector’s story may have not been easy to follow, but he could still tell that the man had no more ties to the mortal plane. Taking one hand off the sack, he raised it slowly in a Shaka sign.

“Hang loose, old dude.”

Even with how faint the prospector’s form had become, Stokey could see a small glimmer of relief in his refreshed eyes.

“Same ta you, stranger. May ya find yer peace someday.”

Stokey watched calmly as the almost invisible prospector walked over to the remains of his desk chair and sat down, using his feet to lean it backwards on two legs. Once the old man’s form was no longer visible, the chair thudded back down on all fours, leaving the cave completely silent.

Contemplation was never his strong suit, but Stokey figured he’d have a lot to think about on the way back to the cabin. As he turned around to leave, the weight of the sack caught him off guard. Even with his poltergeist strength, several cubic feet of gold nuggets likely weighed more than a grizzly bear.

This was going to take a while.

* * * * *

Today had passed quickly for the girls at the cabin. After their issues with the latex suit and abundance of coconut oil, they’d moved to the shower for a proper scrub-down that quickly shifted into even more teasing and grinding. Thankfully, their relationship was built to bloom just as easily without Stokey around, and they’d settled in afterward for a marathon of 80’s movies.

Lunch had only used up the materials for a light salad, and for dinner they splurged with some easier food prep by breaking out fish sticks and an ample supply of tartar sauce. Even as they were winding down under the flickering glow of Big Trouble in Little China, Stokey still hadn’t returned to the cabin.

Despite Soph being slightly worried about him, Lyn reassured her that he was more than safe in the woods. After all, he was already dead and couldn’t be physically interacted with unless he gave consent. Even him getting lost wouldn’t have been easy, as he could have floated above the forest canopy once darkness settled in to help him beeline back.

With some reluctance, Soph agreed to go to bed and see if he’d returned by morning. Their sleep had been postponed by a heavy makeout session before they finally felt tired, but overall the night was uneventful. Then, before the sun had even risen, the girls were jolted awake by the sound of a heavy knock at the cabin door. Lyn flew out of bed in no more than her slippers and an oversized sleeping shirt, flinging the door wide open with the expectation that Stokey would be floating there to greet her.

Her enthusiasm was quickly snuffed by the glare of a park ranger, equally taken aback at Lyn’s apparent lack of pants. Her hair was mostly hidden under a wide-brimmed hat and tied back in a slick ponytail, which had been pulled tight across skin the color of milk chocolate. The uniform was typical fare for most rangers, but appeared to have small streaks of dirt and a few stray leaves stuck in her pant cuffs.

Her lips were particularly thin with a sharp nose, but her eyes were hidden from view behind a pair of reflective aviators. Even without all the tells of her face being visible, Lyn could tell that the ranger was blushing before she raised her head to face straight forward and blocked Lyn’s lower half from view with one hand.

“So sorry ma’am, didn’t mean to intrude!”

Lyn nervously pulled the shirt lower over her exposed thighs, regretting that she'd never adopted the habit of wearing pajamas to bed. The ranger steadied herself and continued in a firmer tone, composure regained with professional speed.

“We’ve been checking in on the cabins around here. A few campers nearby reported something large moving through the brush just a mile away.”

The ranger turned to her left, pointing off into the forest’s undergrowth and shining a powerful flashlight towards it for illustrative purposes.

“Me and my partner came up here to check for any signs of bears or moose, and found that.”

The light’s beam clearly illuminated a deep, wide track that had been carved through the undergrowth with no regards for secrecy. Lyn blinked a few times, quite sure she’d seen the head of something duck back into the bushes near the destruction.

“Normally we wouldn’t wake anyone in the cabins, but seeing as how the animal’s trail leads here it was the safest option. Can’t find any more of the path nearby, but we’d recommend that you stay indoors until we call up here for an all-clear.”

As the ranger looked back to Lyn, she seemed to notice the nervousness hanging in the air between them and smiled slightly.

“You’ll be safe inside, ma’am. These cabins are built to code and inspected regularly. We’ve seen similar tracks before from predators dragging a deer somewhere better to eat, but the trail isn’t big enough to be anything more than a black bear.”

The ranger’s smile fell as she saw no visible change in Lyn’s tense expression.

“Even loud noise will scare them off, so there’s nothing to worry about. We’ll be doing a sweep of the nearby area before sunrise to try and scare anything off. Oh, do either of you know how to use bear spray?”

Lyn started to answer before cutting herself off, cocking her head slightly in confusion.

“Yeah, but we didn’t bring any since we weren’t planning on a hike. How’d you know there were two of us?”

The ranger’s slight smile returned as she unclipped a large canister of holstered bear spray from her belt and handed the entire thing to Lyn, placing it in her hands with reassuring precision.

“Nothing underhanded like that, the cabin reservation just shows two of you up here! We keep things pretty accurate down at the station, especially since I’d hate to not have an accurate headcount during the colder months.”

Lyn took the bear spray gratefully, but noticed something odd about the ranger’s face. Despite not being able to see her eyes, she seemed a bit bothered after her last statement. In fact, it had been the only time she’d referred to herself alone instead of her and her partner as a group.

“We’ve got some more campers to check up on, so I’ll let you get back to sleep.”

The ranger turned on her heel and walked back to her parked vehicle with a smooth gait, revealing her lanky, bearded partner inside once she opened the passenger door. The door closed and Lyn watched as the car sped off along the road, tail lights finally disappearing around a bend.

In the darkness, she noticed something blue poke back up from the bushes near the crushed foliage. Squinting a bit, she saw Stokey’s hand rise up in a quick wave before he pushed something out onto the trail with great effort. He began to drag it down into the road and towards their cabin with a great amount of effort, finally reaching the door and bowling past her to unceremoniously let go of the large sack in the kitchen.

“Yo dudes! All this crazy shit happened in the woods, I’ve gotta tell you about it!”

Lyn looked more than mildly perturbed at the trail of dirt and debris which had almost been scraped off on the asphalt, now invading her clean kitchen floor. Soph had exited the bedroom as well and was snickering at the mess.

“I’m going back to sleep before I have to clean that.”

* * * * *

Being under the covers was certainly comfortable, but Lyn was still bothered by her embarrassing run-in with the park ranger. As if that wasn’t enough, she could hear Soph and Stokey conversing with each other in the kitchen just loud enough to keep her from getting any more rest. She couldn’t distinguish any particular words from their conversation, but from all the additional noise it sounded like they were cleaning up the trail of dirt that Stokey’s unexplained discovery had tracked inside.

Even though he was oblivious sometimes, it made Lyn smile to know that he had a sense of responsibility. The smile left her face instantly as she heard the bedroom door open, easily able to hear that Stokey and Soph were fiddling with something that she’d soon be introduced to whether she liked it or not.

“Alright, what’s so important that I can’t get back to bed?”

Lyn finally threw the covers off of her in exasperation before noticing the tantalizing display in front of her. Stokey and Soph stood back to back, completely nude and holding two different types of lube. Stokey was sporting a particularly large cum-tube dildo, suspended in the air by his ghostly erection, while Soph had put on a ribbed strap-on half its size. Soph flipped her hair back over her shoulder and began to drizzle lube along the length of her strap-on, beckoning to Lyn with her other hand.

“Yesterday was really nice, especially with you doing so much for me. Since Stokey’s back, I figured we could surprise you as thanks for all that fun with the latex.”

Stokey raised an eyebrow in curiosity, focusing a great deal of attention on the cum lube pump Stokey had been failing to hide behind his translucent body.

“What’s that for?”

He looked down in surprise before realizing it was completely visible, laughing heartily.

“Oh yeah, Lyn said we weren’t just gonna fill you one way. We’re gonna fill you with cum too!”

Lyn watched as Soph licked her lips in an inviting display of dominance, stroking the strap-on slowly while still beckoning Lyn over. With a shrug of reckless abandon, Lyn swung her legs over the edge of the bed and began mentally bracing herself for a good fucking.

No better way to start the day off, right?

**Continued in 15: Fluid Dynamics Test**


	15. Fluid Dynamics Test

**15: Fluid Dynamics Test (Cum Inflation)**

As Lyn hopped out of bed, Stokey and Soph walked to the front and back sides of her, respectively. The oversized sleeping shirt she’d worn was whipped off with barely any time to react, leaving her exposed and sandwiched in between the two visibly aroused cabin mates. Stokey seemed to be enjoying this dynamic especially, waving the giant dildo suspended within his spectral erection back and forth to the tune of some song only he could hear.

“You ready for us to blow your mind, bro?”

Lyn opened her mouth to respond before Soph’s hand snaked around the side of her head, gently covering her mouth in a gesture of both delicateness and dominance.

“Shh… you’re our doll, and your job is to enjoy this. Unless I tell you to, don’t speak.”

Lyn shuddered as all but one of Soph’s fingers retreated, tracing round and round her lips with barely enough force to be noticed.

“In fact, dolls don’t make any noise at all. Keep completely quiet; I wanna see how long my doll can hold  _ everything _ in.”

Lyn nodded weakly, already feeling dizzy from the mantle of submissiveness being placed upon her. Stokey had walked forward one more step, resting his suspended dildo against her smooth belly with a satisfying smack. As she savored the sensation and weight of the controlled appendage tingling against her skin, Stokey set the cum tube pump on the bed next to them. Soph spoke from behind her once again, raising her voice as though she were introducing a stage show.

“It’s time to warm you up for the main performance, doll! Relax and get comfortable, because you only get to cum when I say so.”

With that, Stokey leaned in to put his whole chest up against her body, reaching his arms down along her back to gently caress her ass in his broad hands. At the same time she could feel Soph sidle up to her, poking the smaller lubed strap-on into her back while reaching around to fondle her breasts with care. Normally her instinct would have been to at least let out an audible sigh while receiving such special treatment, but from Soph’s tone she could tell that things would be much more enjoyable if she obeyed and stayed silent.

“Now it’s time to stay still for us. We’ll do all the work.”

Lyn began to breathe deeper as she felt Stokey’s muscular arms slide each of her legs up into the air, propping her at the right height for him and Soph to easily penetrate her. Soph’s hands remained on her boobs, now focusing on her nipples more than the entire breast. In a surprising switch-up, she felt Soph’s strap-on teasing her ass before Stokey had even poised himself for entry. It took a few seconds of slow breaths, but Lyn relaxed and let the strap-on enter her smoothly, savoring the ribbed texture.

Once Soph had pushed all the way in, Stokey began to tease her dripping pussy with the head of his dildo, gently rubbing the underside of it along her clit. As he finally angled the dildo down and began sliding it deep inside her, Lyn resorted to talking inside her own head so she didn’t moan from the toy’s sheer size. Roughly halfway in, Stokey stopped to begin fucking her slow and steady.

With perfect timing, Soph began to fuck Lyn’s ass, only letting the strap-on leave her halfway before burying it up to the hilt each time. Lyn could feel Soph’s breath on her neck as the exercise made it even hotter before she spoke again.

“Here comes the first load, dollie.”

The first pump of lube gushed into her all at once, coating the inside of her pussy in an ample amount of the substance. Her silence was almost broken by the realization that it had been preheated, almost perfectly simulating the white-hot sensation of real cum. An instinctive moan hitched in her throat as she gained control of herself, sounding like nothing more than a particularly heavy breath.

The sizable dildo sliding in and out of her had been selected for just the right task, sporting a flared end for her pussy to tighten around with each pleasurable thrust. Already she could feel the lube inside her being pushed around, letting the dildo push deeper each time with renewed ease.

“Good doll, you’re holding it so well! We have to make sure you’re up to standard, so there’s four more loads to take before you cum for us.”

Soph’s speech had always been more professional than Lyn’s, and on a day to day basis they’d been working on helping her communicate without stifling her personality. As of right now, though, Lyn was greatly appreciating the poise Soph held herself with. The combined sensations of Stokey’s form against her skin and Soph’s breasts pressing against her shoulder blades was more than enough to make her feel like a doll who was meant to be used.

“Get ready for the second one!”

Lyn was more prepared after experiencing the first dosage, repressing her moan with ease. She could feel her juices mixing with the growing amount of warm lube, deftly measured out by Stokey’s firm grasp on the pump. With a start, she looked down to see Soph’s arms lock around her waist for a better angle and grip.

“I have to get the right angle to test you out, don’t I?”

Lyn felt the strap-on ease its way even deeper into her ass, each ridge rippling along her insides without a shred of resistance. Both Stokey and Soph’s rhythms had grown steady as they helped bounce Lyn on their toys, threatening to leave her weightless if their motions became stronger.

She wondered with a small degree of worry what their plans were. After all, she’d only taken two loads of lube so far, and if they continued to increase at this pace after each dose she’d practically be their fleshlight by the end. As Lyn dwelled on this idea, she began to feel familiar twinges of arousal flashing through her head like lightning… did she actually  _ enjoy _ the idea of being nothing more than a toy for them to fuck and drain their balls inside of?

Soph interrupted that train of thought with her sugary yet authoritative voice, melting Lyn’s mind like chocolate in her hands.

“You’re halfway there doll, it’s time for more.”

Lyn’s sensitivity had been steadily rising since the second load, once again making it difficult to remain quiet as the third load of lube slowly oozed into her. It seemed as though Stokey was pushing each load in with decreasing speed, allowing her to savor the hot lube for even longer as it filled her up.

Instead of bouncing even harder at this point, Soph and Stokey had adapted their positions to combine lifting Lyn and thrusting into her. The sensation of both of them inside her was heightening with each minute, curling her toes and threatening to coax out at least a small sigh of pleasure.

The pressure in her throat from holding back any sound had found no time to subside over the last minute, forcing her to space out desperate, quiet breaths. She could already feel dizziness brought on by this self-imposed oxygen deprivation, but given that her choices were to keep herself in check or disobey Soph and make noise, this option would have to do.

Soph’s singsong tone returned once again, further steeping Lyn in tingly enjoyment.

“It’s time for the fourth load doll, only one more to go!”

Lyn felt her moan rise to the cusp of her throat this time, lodging a ball of tension there as she held her breath in desperation. The lube was coursing through her pussy with painstaking sluggishness, sloshing up and down with the gravity of each synchronized thrust. Her clit had begun to feel as flushed as her face, but her mind had already clung to the idea that she could only cum with Soph’s permission.

Soph began to take advantage of Lyn’s desperate state, moving one hand up her belly in a torturously slow slide to begin pinching one of her nipples.

“You’ve been such a good doll, haven’t you? So quiet and limp as you’re taking us deep inside you?”

Lyn struggled to muster the self control necessary for an eager nod. In a last-ditch attempt to control herself, she’d been focusing on relaxing individual groups of muscles so her instinctive clenching wouldn’t risk letting any noise out. While the technique had been effective for silence’s sake, it had also left her at the whim of Soph and Stokey’s thrusts, making her feel even more aroused from the knowledge that they were using her like a puppet.

Among the vigorous bouncing, Lyn could feel Soph approach her ear and lick the lobe of it as a cruel tease. The surprise wetness had almost broken her concentration, but the veritable tidal wave of moans inside her were still stopped up by sheer force of will. Soph seemed pleased at her dedication and stayed near her ear, whispering one final thing.

“It’s the last load, dollie. Cum. I want to hear you scream for us.”

Every small squeak and sigh that Lyn would have let go of during their session finally spilled out of her mouth in a vibrato-stricken howl as Stokey clamped his hand down on the pump. The last of the thick, hot lube gushed into her all at once, almost overflowing her pussy as it pulsed around Stokey’s dildo. Her body squirmed in fluid stretches with every spasm of her pussy, hands reaching to the sky as though she could take hold of it to ride the orgasm out.

Soph and Stokey’s rhythmic thrusting had decreased in tempo significantly, letting Lyn bask in the sensitive afterglow of warm lube still sloshing up and down inside her. The bouncing finally ceased as Lyn came to rest, fully hilted on both the dildo and strap-on. She could barely form a coherent thought thanks to the ocean of warm lube still bulging inside her pussy, leading her to instead let out a mindless giggle.

Stokey relinquished control over his suspended dildo, letting Lyn’s quivering muscles inch it out of her pussy until it stopped at the flared head. Lyn didn’t even notice that it was still partly inside her thanks to the mindless pleasure of her afterglow, but Soph took advantage of the opportunity by placing one hand right over the hot bulge made by all the lube.

“Good doll.”

Soph gently pushed the bulge in with her palm until the dildo’s flared head popped out of Lyn’s pussy, followed by spasm after spasm of thick lube running down her thighs onto the hardwood floor. She squeaked and crossed her eyes involuntarily at the dildo’s release, drooling a bit as she felt the sloshing warmth inside her finally subside. Soph gave her a gentle kiss on the shoulder as she and Stokey let her down to stand independently again.

“After we clean you up and get something to eat, I’ll see you back in here for another surprise.”

Upon hearing this, Lyn’s shaky legs locked beneath her.

“You mean this  _ wasn’t _ all you had planned?!”

She moaned weakly in surprise as she felt Soph’s tongue trace down the side of her neck.

“Oh sweetie… we’re not even halfway done.”

**Continued in 16: Ditzy Girl**


	16. Ditzy Girl

**16: Ditzy Girl (Humiliation)**

Before breakfast, everyone had vouched to take a group shower so they could clean off all the lube and freshen up. Stokey spent half the shower helping Lyn regain her bearings and stand sturdily before he phased through the wall to clean up the remaining lube puddles from the floor. While his initial strategy was to sweep it into his body before suspending it to deposit in the trash can, a difficulty was soon encountered.

The girls were mildly startled by him poking his head back through the wall.

“Yo bros, this lube’s a lot stickier than I thought. This whole cleanup job might take a while cuz I wanna make sure the hardwood looks totally stellar, so hang tight okay?”

Before they could agree, he drifted back through the wall without a further peep. Even with the cabin’s superb insulation, they could both hear Stokey setting in with a particularly honed focus to clean up after their escapade. His grunts trailed away from the bedroom as they heard the sounds of containers being moved in the kitchen.

Once they’d finished showering, the girls dried off and approached the bedroom door once more. Soph stepped forward and knocked once, unwilling to barge in on Stokey if he were filled with lube or something of the like. Inside they could hear Stokey singing loudly to himself with surprising vocal skills, but the lyrics were difficult to hear through the door. Finally it swung open, revealing him with several towels on each shoulder and a mop in his teeth.

His greeting was unintelligible, but they entered as he swung his arm to the side, taking a bow and dropping a few of the towels with a displeased grunt. Once they’d slipped into comfortable outfits for the day, they turned back to look at him while Lyn grabbed his attention.

“Hey, Stokey?”

His entire body whipped towards them with animalistic speed, flicking an arc of droplets over their heads that only narrowly missed Soph. He now had the tips of three towels in his mouth and was swabbing away at the floor with one mop and an accompanying washcloth, only permitting him to give a questioning grunt. Lyn cracked a smile at the sight of him before finally asking her question.

“We liked the comfort food we made yesterday but… could you cook us breakfast?”

* * * * *

After pausing his vigorous cleaning attempts, Stokey had happily flown out to the kitchen to treat the girls to a proper breakfast. After yesterday’s simpler fare, they’d elected to try out some mini breakfast quiches from a list of options that he’d rattled off to them. The cooking was done in record time, seemingly due to Stokey’s concern that he had to keep cleaning lube off the hardwood before it stained, and before the girls could even thank him for cooking he was back in the bedroom.

Once they’d finished their meal, they’d moved out to the living room to relax and wait for Stokey’s task to be done. Soph took a seat on the couch first while Lyn elected to stand towards the balcony and stare out at the breeze moving through foliage. Their amicable conversation from breakfast began to trail towards the next set of deviant surprises Soph had in store, with Lyn turning away from the balcony window to tease her partner.

“I’m not used to seeing you having ideas this often, much less ones about how to get me off. Aren’t I usually the one fucking you?”

Soph feigned a gasp with her hand over her mouth as though Lyn’s teasing were unbecoming of her.

“I have ideas too, thank you very much!”

The mocking attitude buckled as she tucked her knees up to her chest in mild embarrassment, muffling the next words behind them.

“I’m just not usually brave enough to  _ use _ them.”

Lyn began laughing and plopped down on the couch next to Soph, giving her a gentle nudge on the shoulder.

“Come on, you just orchestrated me getting double-teamed, and I’m really excited to see what your mind’s been cooking up!”

Lyn sighed contentedly as Soph leaned toward her with a gentle hug, holding them both there for a while. It was refreshing to be so close to her under any circumstance, especially when they felt safe like this. When they broke the hug, Soph crossed her legs and turned completely towards her on the couch, clearing her throat.

“Well I’ll preface this idea by saying that the first half is something pretty common, but I still don’t think we’ve done it like this. Inversely, the second half…”

Soph’s eyes glinted with renewed confidence as she playfully bit her lip.

“It’s definitely abnormal, but something that you’ve admittedly been curious about.”

Thanks to Soph’s sultry tone and mannerisms, Lyn’s heart skipped at least a few beats before she could gather her thoughts. Fairly early into their relationship, they’d had an eventful night where they discussed what each of them was into. The conversation had started with normal things such as hobbies, the fact that neither of them liked most sports, and dreams for the future. After a while though, it had dipped into the territory of sexual fantasies.

Her mind raced as all the embarrassing things she’d told Soph flashed in front of her eyes. Back then she’d felt confident doing so, not only because she took on a leading role in the relationship to help Soph overcome her constrictive taboos, but because so many of the ideas hadn’t been  _ real _ . After all, many fantastic concepts were sexually attractive to her while still being impossible to reproduce in real life.

But now that there was a ghost here…

She realized that Lyn could apparently read the rush of positive emotions on her face and finally spoke up.

“Sorry, I’m just flattered that you remembered all that stuff I told you I liked. I want to help you become more comfortable with yourself, but I had you pegged as a sub instead of a switch. It only just hit me that you’d be able to fill some of the roles I would’ve happily gone without.”

Soph clasped her hands together with an adorable snort of amusement.

“You certainly had me pegged, that’s for sure.”

They both shared a laugh as Lyn began to blush, catching her even more off-guard. After experiencing Soph’s dominant half so often within the last few days, she was starting to feel like sharing each relationship role would be quite feasible. Somewhere deep down she knew such an outcome had been her eventual goal, but the fact that Soph was healing from her past so quickly was a surprise, despite being a welcome one.

Soph leaned forward on her hands and playfully curved her back inward, poking her ass out behind her.

“I just want to say one thing: once I start, you’ll probably figure out what’s going on, but just in case… is Worcestershire a good safe word?”

This time, the feeling of surprise made Lyn smile openly before clapping a hand over her mouth. Not once before this had Soph been the one to suggest a safe word, and this one held particular meaning to both of them.

“Babe, you remembered our first one! Of course it’s fine!”

The moment Lyn consented, she noticed a subtle shift in Soph’s expression. Her adorable forward lean hadn’t changed at all, but somehow it felt more… predatory? Soph pushed herself further forward from her end of the couch, leaning most of her weight on her arms to almost loom over Lyn.

“Well then… I’ve been watching you the whole time we’ve been up here, you know.”

One of her arms snaked towards Lyn’s far knee, stroking along its surface before tightening its grip. Lyn went with the flow as Soph used her hand to wheel her legs up onto the couch, ensuring that they were both facing each other head-on. This didn’t seem to be Soph’s final goal, though. Her slow advance hadn’t stopped yet though, and the hand on Lyn’s knee slid up along her shorts to start undoing its snap. Soph continued to speak without breaking eye contact as she effortlessly undid Lyn’s shorts, moving just slow enough to make her squirm.

“You always want to act big, don’t you?”

While she would’ve normally gone along with this, Lyn felt as though the silence hanging in the air meant Soph wanted some kind of response.

“I mean, I’m usually a dom when it comes to sex so-”

Soph cut her off by moving even closer, prompting Lyn to slide into a lower angle against the armrest. Soph was starting to loom over her as she felt her shorts slide off her legs once again.

“You’re nothing more than a weak little girl.”

Soph’s tone silenced Lyn, but her words had been picked just right to ensure that the steamy mood wasn’t damaged. Lyn was already strong-willed, and thanks to her competent upbringing the insults of others didn’t damage her like they normally would an insecure person. That sentence, though… something about it brought butterflies to her stomach, and she felt herself stutter.

“Y-you think I’m weak?”

Soph pulled herself over Lyn completely, straddling her legs and blotting out the overhead lights as she sunk into the couch cushions.

“Every time I’ve pushed or teased you, even just a bit, you’ve crumbled like a cookie.”

Lyn gasped as she felt Soph’s fingers trace the upper edge of her panties, threatening to pull them away as well.

“Not just any cookie either. A soft, sweet little delicacy that melts for me no matter what. You should be ashamed.”

Instead of pulling her panties down, Lyn felt two of Soph’s fingers gently slide underneath them from the top and come to rest on either side of her clit. Lyn’s breathing had heightened through all this, but only now did she notice her pulse rising so quickly as Soph leaned down to completely blot out her view of the ceiling.

“Any proper dom would admit defeat and resign themselves to being my subby little bitch if they acted like you have around me. They’d wear my collar as a sign of failure, but you… you  _ like _ this, don’t you?”

Lyn could barely muster up a single word as she felt Soph’s fingers graze her folds, ignoring her clit entirely and spreading her open just a bit. Soph’s eyes narrowed as her voice dropped even lower.

“I wanna hear you admit it. Admit that you like your soft timid girlfriend controlling you more than you ever could.”

Lyn felt herself flushing an even deeper red as she squirmed from the tension, hips almost disobeying her to help ease Soph’s fingers deeper inside. A raised eyebrow from Soph was all the push she needed to give in.

“A-alright, I love seeing you like this! I’m used to domming but seeing you be so controlling makes me drip like crazy…”

Soph’s spread fingers closed back together as Lyn whimpered once, sliding deeper into her already wet pussy. Even just admitting defeat made her feel woozy from shame, but the underlying euphoria it brought her was making what little of the room she could see beyond Soph’s crisp eyes spin. With a patronizing chuckle, Soph pulled away from Lyn’s folds as she finally felt them tighten around her fingers.

“You’re even more submissive than I thought. Is this what a real dom does? Barely stay tight while they’re so horny?”

Lyn’s gaze drifted back to Soph in her stupor, watching as she slowly licked the juices from each finger with delicate care.

“You might think you’re smart for waiting to tense up, but don’t worry. Being loose will make it so much easier for you to submit.”

The bedroom door flung open to reveal Stokey, standing triumphantly with a sizable bundle of towels soaked in cleaning fluids. His mouth was open in a triumphant smile, and his chest was puffed out as though he’d preemptively inhaled to bellow something about being done cleaning before he noticed the situation unfolding in front of him.

As Soph rose from her dominant perch over a dazed and needy Lyn, she gestured towards the bathroom while locking her gaze on Stokey.

“Go put those in the wash and come back out here. She’s ready for the next half of the plan.”

**Continued in 17: Mountain of a Man**


	17. Mountain of a Man

**17: Mountain of a Man (Size Difference)**

Lyn had barely even noticed Stokey whip into the bathroom to deposit the mess of cleaner-sodden towels and mop head at unfathomable speeds. In under twenty seconds the washer had been started, complete with a splash of vinegar for the integrity of the fabrics. The door swung shut a bit too loudly, making her jump beneath Soph’s looming frame as they both looked at him.

“So, Soph and I were talkin’ earlier and I remembered something!”

Stokey waltzed proudly out in front of the couch as Soph leaned back off of Lyn, beginning to rub her thighs to keep the mood going. Stokey stood still for a moment before taking a comedic muscle-man pose, one arm curled above his head while the other stretched off towards the ceiling beams.

“Every once in a while, I’ve gotta release some of these excess good vibes. She said it probably comes from bein’ a happy ghost instead of one that’s tortured forever or somethin’ like that.”

Lyn giggled softly at his simplistic explanation, her ditzy state aided by Soph’s prior mental sabotage. As they both watched, Stokey began to grumble deep within his chest as though he were summoning some kind of inner strength. At first it appeared as though his muscles were growing slightly, but Soph smirked when Lyn gasped in realization.

All of him was growing.

Stokey’s form was slowly increasing in size, now towering over them at more than seven feet tall. His outstretched arm was creeping towards the ceiling, threatening to graze a few support beams as it slid in between them. Lyn looked up to Soph in awe at the execution of her plan, noticing that she seemed to be holding out a hand to direct Stokey on how big to get. Once he had reached a stature slightly taller than nine feet, she snapped her fingers.

“That’s perfect, you hunk. Get down on the floor for us.”

It took him a bit of awkward movement, but after extracting his higher arm from the ceiling beams he managed to lay down on the living room rug with a heavy thud.

“This is gonna be rad dude!”

Lyn swept her eyes along Stokey’s body in awe, focusing particularly on the now-rising bulge between his legs. Soph guided her up off the couch to a standing position and held both her hands as they walked over to Stokey’s feet. They finally stopped, leaving Lyn facing Stokey and Soph facing away from him. Lyn finally found the shreds of her mind that could still process words and spoke.

“I never thought this could even ha-”

Soph clamped her hands down on the side of Lyn’s neck, causing her pupils to shrink with the shock of immediate arousal.

“Sluts don’t think. Sluts cum for real doms.”

Maneuvering her by the neck in a perfectly tense choke, Soph walked Lyn forward while they both waded through the tingling pool of Stokey’s spectral body below them. He had begun swinging his feet from side to side playfully, flexing his erection as Lyn approached it. The throbbing and swaying of his cock seemed to fixate her without fail, and Soph smiled as she watched her head bob up and down to trace its path.

Lyn’s legs were shaking with eagerness as she felt Soph maneuver her over Stokey’s massive spectral cock. Her pussy was so wet with anticipation that a few beads of her juices began to drip down, making small shiny trickles on it as he throbbed. It had grown to be almost twelve inches long, with a noticeable improvement to its already girthy dimensions. Lyn had certainly taken extravagant dildos before this, but she still understood why Soph had wanted her to be submissive.

Soph put one of her arms on Lyn’s waist in a firm yet precise hold.

“It’s time for you to submit. Take him in.”

Lyn groaned as she felt Stokey push his way into her pussy as she was lowered down onto him. Soph was quite noticeably relishing this chance to control her, and shockingly enough, looked as though she was gaining just as much pleasure from the experience. In a moment, Lyn realized why.

Soph had shuffled herself backwards just a tad, and she could see the edge of Stokey’s tongue sliding along her dripping pussy with reckless abandon. He hadn’t made any noise until now, but the throaty grumbling rippling along his massive body made Lyn feel like his cock was vibrating inside her.

She’d only been able to take him up to the head, but it was more than enough area to work with for now. She began to slide herself up and down on it, savoring its perfectly smooth texture along with every chilly tingle it sent through her muscles. Soph poised herself further backwards to be directly above Stokey’s mouth as she sat down on his soft lips.

“See? You’re a slut for both of us. No real dom would be so addicted to filling herself that she could take something so big.”

A part of Lyn wanted to respond, but her mind felt overwhelmed by all the humiliating truths being spoken to her. While she was still overall aware that she had a proper dominant side at times, Soph’s influence was quickly shutting her mental faculties down. After a few seconds of attempting to think of anything clever or attractive, only two words came to her mind.

“Fuck it.”

Soph watched proudly as Lyn shuddered and took a few more inches of Stokey inside of her, reaching halfway down his obelisk of a cock. She had to admit that it was refreshing to see Lyn enjoying herself like this, especially since she’d planned to use so many things on this vacation for her sake. It was about time that she’d learned how to feel like an equal instead of clamoring after chances to impress or serve her, and this felt like the most fitting way for them to find their center.

For the past minute, Soph had almost forgotten to keep her dominant attitude intact, partly due to Stokey’s impressive tongue work and partly due to Lyn’s impressive display in front of her. As she had loosened up, Stokey’s cock began making a visible bulge as she bounced rhythmically on it. The sticky slaps of her bouncing combined with every tiny squeak of pleasure would have been more than enough to make Soph’s mind feel fuzzy on a normal day, but the bulge… it had done her mind in.

Soph’s posture finally shifted to a forward lean, shifting her weight onto Stokey’s chest as she began bucking her hips on his tongue. Her breasts were squished up against him comfortably, allowing her to feel that familiar tingle of his form on her already perky nipples. Determined to cling to a degree of her dominant side, she put her mouth up against her folded arms and stifled a moan into them, fully allowing herself to enjoy every tingly lick against her.

Lyn had completely lost herself in submissive bliss, not even noticing that Soph had begun to join her. She was the perfect picture of horny desperation, arms perched stiffly at her sides with wrists bent outwards. Her bouncing had been boiled down to an efficient thrusting of her hips, gyrating while the rest of her stayed still and her legs functioned as nothing more than eager shock absorbers.

After finally letting go of her moan, Soph was able to scrape together enough of her prior decorum to rise from her position and gain Lyn’s attention again. She took a few deep breaths before talking.

“It feels good to serve such a huge, dominant cock doesn’t it?”

Lyn nodded emphatically as she bounced, completely unable to get out more than more of her adorably submissive squeaks. Soph propped herself up fully on her arms, arching her pussy further down onto Stokey’s tongue.

“It’s filling you up so nicely… better than all the strap-ons you try to use on people. But a fake little dom like you is meant to be filled, aren’t they?”

Lyn’s squeaks chained together into a pleading whine, never stopping the rhythmic bounce she’d abandoned her muscles to. Soph bit her lip from the pleasure she was experiencing in tandem and finally gave the go-ahead.

“Cum for your mistress, slut. Squirt out all those little fantasies of being a dom and cum for me.”

For a moment, she could see Lyn’s eyes unfocus and drift up to the ceiling, finally rolling back into her head as a goonish smile crept onto her face. With one final bounce, she took Stokey’s cock as deep as it could go inside her, producing a pleasingly sized bulge for Soph to drool over. She had stopped moving entirely, but from the shaking of her legs and rapid squeaks escaping her throat, Soph could tell she’d been riding an orgasm chain for almost a minute straight.

Finally free to give in and cum second, Soph bent back down and buried her face in Stokey’s belly with a deep groan, squirting just a little thanks to how hard she’d strained while keeping herself in check. Stokey was certainly enjoying himself as well, but based on their prior bout of trouble with him cumming in Soph it seemed advantageous for him to hold back and wait to cum until later.

Lyn’s frozen pose finally loosened as she slumped forward to meet Soph face to face, letting them both see their panting and flushed cheeks. Soph opened her mouth to say something before Lyn put a finger to her lips.

“You look tired, but that’s too bad; I don’t wanna stop.”

Soph’s pupils shrank in surprise as she struggled to prop herself back upright, but Lyn followed her with a hand now around her neck.

“Next surprise honey. This one will be my pleasure to watch.”

**Continued in 18: Under the Influence  
**


	18. Under the Influence

**18: Under the Influence (Sensory Deprivation)**

Stokey had hardly begun to breathe normally before he felt Soph’s weight lift from his face. It wasn’t so much that he’d struggled to breathe, especially since he didn’t even need to as a ghost. No, the issue making him pant and struggle was that he’d come within an inch of blowing his load inside Lyn from all the riding the girls had put him through, all while already tense from keeping him whole body enlarged.

While he may have been no mortal man, even a post-mortal frozen ghost would be hard-pressed to keep his cool with such fine company. He blinked a few times before releasing the tension he’d kept in his body, returning at last to a normal stature. He could vaguely feel the girls wade through his form as they walked away, but his horizontal position and the rush of chilled blood pounding in his ears meant it took a few moments before he could properly hear Lyn calling his name.

“Stokey? You alive?”

He lifted his head off the floor to look past his feet, noticing that Soph was now much less in control than she’d been just a few moments ago. Almost without thinking, he brought both hands up in finger guns to point at her.

“Nope, but whaddya need my dude?”

Lyn smirked as his cheekiness, pulling Soph even closer to her by the hand now firmly grasping the back of her neck.

“I’ve got one more request for you, then you can relax. Think you’ve got enough energy left for that?”

Stokey glanced back and forth around him, hovering a few feet off the floor so he could pivot himself upright again. He hooked a single hand under the edge of the couch’s armrest, testing its weight gently before tilting the entire thing into the air with ease.

“Woah, I totally do! Thought I’d be a little more worn out after that!”

Lyn gave an approving hum, beckoning him over to where she and Soph had now taken post near the bathroom door. He obliged without a second thought and skated over to them, leaning on nothing to eagerly await the request. Lyn leaned forward slightly as though she wanted to relay a secret, but didn’t bother lowering her voice to hide it from Soph.

“You remember when you possessed me to get that knot out of my back, right?”

Stokey responded with a jovial nod, not showing the slightest notion that he understood where this was going. Lyn hung on the question for a few moments before continuing, realizing that comprehension was more of a coin toss with Stokey than any sort of reliable guarantee.

“Soph hasn’t gotten to feel how nice that is yet, but I want to add something to the mix.”

Lyn turned towards the bathroom door before finally pushing it open to cross the threshold, Soph safely in tow behind her without a single complaint. They both followed her in a line as she led them into the shower, stopping near the water valve as Lyn bent back towards Stokey.

“So, I really liked how it felt when you were controlling my limbs, but I think we can go a bit farther. You were seeing and hearing everything I was, right?”

Stokey nodded in the exact same manner as he had before.

“Hell yeah bro! Edges of everything looked a little hazy, but it was almost like havin’ a body again!”

Lyn hung her mouth open with a finger in the air, looking like she had something else to say before she grinned deviously. She took a few steps back to move Soph forward, nudging her towards Stokey like a wary sacrificial offering. Without changing the devious grin, Lyn peeked out from behind her head.

“Just hop on in and possess her, I’ll surprise you two with the plan once you’re properly merged.”

Soph looked up at him with equal parts fear and eagerness in her eyes, catching him off guard. He turned around in preparation to step backwards over her, but looked back with only his head before going through with the plan.

“You sure about this bro? It wasn’t in the cards, but if you’re down for it then so am I!”

Soph looked up at him with only her eyes, unblinking and filled by pupils dilated from intense lust.

“I-I was planning to dom Lyn some more, but the idea of passing the power dynamic baton back and forth so often is… actually turning me on. A lot.”

For Stokey, this was all he needed to hear. He took two brisk steps backward as Lyn released her hand to watch the possession unfold. Soph’s eyelids fluttered involuntarily as she felt Stokey’s form envelop her completely, blanketing every inch of her body as the energy composing him melted deep into her muscles and veins. Her freshly cooled blood felt incredibly relaxing for some reason, almost like it was washing away all her internal stress.

She felt her eyelids reopen as though moved by the will of someone else, offering no resistance to the foreign movements. A blurred, icy aura hung at the edge of her peripheral vision, just large enough to seem enjoyably decorative without obstructing anything. From behind her, the sound of Lyn’s voice echoed through her head as though she were submerged in water.

“Now that you two are properly settled, Stokey? Instead of letting both of you see and hear what she’s experiencing, I’d like you to take a more controlling approach.”

Soph squirmed with lust internally as she saw Lyn’s hands slide over her eyes, feeling her thumbs plug her ears the moment her vision went dark. Only Stokey heard the next command, but Soph felt as though she already knew what was coming.

“I want you to deprive her of sight and sound. If you’d still like to use all five senses then be my guest, but make sure all she has is taste, touch and smell. Oh, and… keep her from moving or making any sound once I pose her.”

Soph felt Lyn’s hands and thumbs pull away from her head, coming to rest comfortingly on each shoulder. Even the noise of her own blood had stopped, and her vision was pitch black as though she had been cut loose to float untethered inside the chasm of her mind. Lyn’s hands gently spun her around a few times as a disorienting measure, nowhere near fast enough to risk her tripping.

Soph then felt herself being slowly guided in a direction that she’d completely lost track of. While such a loss of control would normally have terrified her, she felt completely safe under Lyn’s care and fully submitted to whatever was approaching. Unbeknownst to her, she now stood beneath the showerhead that Lyn had orbited her to turn on, leaving her free of all contact beyond the floor for a few tense seconds.

Had she been able to move, the rush of lukewarm water that enveloped her without warning would have made her jump. All she could do in her current state was spin herself up in anticipation of what could come next, a pastime that was quickly proving itself good at making her incredibly horny. The water slowly rose in temperature until it was just warm enough to relax her muscles and wash away any aches that remained after Stokey’s licking frenzy.

The surprise of physical contact occurred once more as she felt Lyn’s hands on her shoulders before they slid down to her hands, gently bending them outwards to the same bent-wristed pose Lyn had taken while riding Stokey just minutes before. Each leg was scooted inward by one of Lyn’s feet, locking Soph in place with arms straight at her sides and feet touching so she looked like a particularly attentive mannequin.

Lyn’s hands left her body once more, presumably as she stepped backwards to admire the needy form of Soph posed like such an obedient slut in front of her. Soph waited eagerly as the soothing water ran along her skin before she felt Lyn’s lips meet hers in a passionate kiss. Before now she’d assumed that Lyn simply wore a sweetened lipstick, but without sight and sound it became easier to focus on the taste of her sweet saliva alone. While Soph still couldn’t move her tongue, Lyn was taking full advantage of the situation to coax it forward with her own and suck gently on it, lulling the paralyzed girl into an internal daze.

As they drank in each other, Soph felt Lyn’s fingers drift down to her pussy and begin tapping her clit with barely any force. The much-desired touch felt as though it were sending ripples of arousal across her skin with each tap, soon shifting into small circles just around the clit. Lyn’s lips finally ceased their routine of tongue sucking, almost disappointing Soph before she felt a tongue trailing down over her bottom lip and onto her chin.

Lyn’s slow lick continued to run along the underside of her neck, down to her collarbone and in between her breasts. While Soph would have expected her to move to one of them and begin suckling, it appeared that other plans were in store. The lick continued on in a painstakingly slow route along her belly before dipping down to her crotch.

Oh. She was going… there.

Soph’s panting grew more and more heavy, practically spilling out clouds of hot, foggy breath as Lyn began to dance her tongue across her clit. The stream of water cascading over her body was already melting her mind, making every inch of her skin feel all the more flushed and bathed in comfort. The entire experience had felt like being in an auditorium for one, witness to all the carnal sensations she’d only felt half of in her daily life.

Even the scent of light steam bathing the entire shower had never been so strong before. Each noiseless breath she took filled her lungs with clouds of warmth, spiraling around before she forced them out along with another wave of shivering spasms. Something deep inside her was stirring noiselessly, adding to her arousal and producing an indescribable throbbing sensation that was much more intense than the usual pulse she felt. She couldn’t possibly be this close already, could she?

Without warning, the familiar tingles of an orgasm began to swell up inside her as she struggled to keep her mind on anything else other than cumming so soon. Had Lyn directed Stokey to make her have less stamina, or possibly stimulate her clit through some sort of supernatural means? Before she could keep crafting theories about the impending mind-melting rush she was about to experience, a soundless thought drifted into her mind.

“So bro… last time when I gave Lyn that back massage, she came before I started feeling anything. This time though, I barely held my load in while you ladies rode me. You chill if we cum together already?”

Soph was so close to the edge that she could bear to form words with her thoughts, letting euphoria and affirmation swell up inside her instead as she stopped resisting Stokey’s influence on her orgasm. The message was quickly received, and she soon felt herself pulsing uncontrollably as a tense, squirting orgasm overtook her sequestered mind.

Outside of Soph’s head, Lyn pulled her tongue away in shock as her partner began to quiver blissfully. She’d only made Soph horny enough to squirt a few times in the past, but the mixture that grazed the tip of her tongue glowed an icy blue until it trickled down into the stream of the shower. She could already feel the intoxicating power spreading into her mouth from the tip of her tongue, forcing her to immediately jolt upwards and rinse it off in the stream.

As the sensation on her tongue faded, she watched Stokey’s form ooze back out of Soph’s body, seeming exhausted and satisfied. Soph’s eyes and ears were back in commission judging by her responses, but the endorphin-laden afterglow she was experiencing had frozen her in the same pose as she panted and sighed weakly. Lyn rubbed the previously affected area of her tongue with her fingers before speaking.

“No wonder you went into ultra-horny mode when Stokey came in your brain; ectoplasm seems like it could be addictive.”

Looking back at Soph from the momentary distraction of her fingers, Lyn watched as her partner finally moved one hand to her pussy, rubbing in the remaining trails of ectoplasmic residue on her skin. Before Lyn could stop anything from continuing, a familiar icy spark reignited in Soph’s eyes.

“Oh my GOD not again Soph!”

This time, however, Soph seemed much less overwhelmed by the flood of spectral energy inside her. Her icy pupils locked their gaze on Lyn, their personality and emotion looking completely unimpaired. Soph reached behind her to turn the water off before stepping forward and caressing Lyn’s hips, grinding their pussies together needily.

“I know we haven’t tried it before, but… can I hypnotize you instead?”

**Continued in 19: Countdown**


	19. Countdown

**19: Countdown (Edgeplay)**

Lyn stood stock still in the nearly silent shower, somehow struggling to form a single coherent thought despite the only noise being water dripping off of her partner’s body. In her past, she’d always taken the caring and leading role in relationships, even when her partners were obsessive about their own self-sufficiency being kept intact. Never giving such a state of being a second thought had led her to accept it as fate, often falling into a motherly role to fulfill every desire of people without regularly considering herself… and now the woman she loved more than anyone was offering to hypnotize her.

Despite her otherworldly state, Soph stepped forward to give Lyn a peaceful kiss on the forehead before looking down into her eyes. Each pupil was wreathed with what looked like shimmering frost, sparkling and swirling like a snow globe just inches away.

“I want to make you feel as good as I do. It’s so relaxing to stop thinking every single time you melt my mind, and I know you’re always doing your best to be here for me in everything. Are you comfortable with that?”

The words leaped out of Lyn’s throat faster than she could think them over.

“Please. I want to be entranced by you.”

Lyn cracked a smile at the surprisingly welcome eagerness she’d displayed. Soph seemed twice as happy with the response, taking her by both hands for a deep kiss before she turned to Stokey.

“You’re fine to rest for the rest of the day if you want to, I’m going to have some personal time out in the living room with Lyn.”

Stokey was still barely hovering above the floor from exhaustion, clearly incapable of doing more than passively existing due to the drain of his prior enlargement and possession. He glanced up drunkenly, apparently having not even heard Soph’s request the first time.

“Sorry, that wiped me out. Say what, dude?”

Soph had already taken Lyn’s hand to lead her out of the shower, not even turning around to respond to him the second time.

“Please rest. We’ll be busy for a while.”

Stokey let his head fall back onto the shower tiles, giving a weak thumbs up as the girls left the bathroom altogether. After all that, finding some time to chill and regain his vigor was much appreciated.

Soph brought Lyn to the couch and covered the cushions in a thick towel, gesturing for her to sit down on it while still nude. Lyn obliged by daintily seating herself, showing quite a bit of apprehension and nerves with her posture that Soph quickly noticed.

“Honey, don’t worry. I’ve been your subject more than enough times to learn what works best for us, so putting you under will be easy!”

Lyn swallowed the lump that had been rising in her throat and agreed with a soft hum, watching as Soph drug the recliner onto the area rug about six feet away from the couch. She placed herself in the chair daintily, facing Lyn head on with her captivating spectral eyes. Soph cleared her throat once, lowering her voice cockily as she let the next words drip forth from her lips like rich honey.

“Besides, the ectoplasm will give me an incredible head start on making your mind go blank.”

Lyn’s mouth hung open in shock as she watched the surface of her partner’s eyes begin to ripple and pulse with the same icy glow, drawing her in before she could even think to protest what was occurring. Each circle rippling out from her pupil felt as though it was pulsing energy directly into her head, and Soph’s voice had taken on a distant echo.

“Induction is always such a lengthy process, isn’t it? Sure, it feels good, but it takes so long for people to ease into a trance. That’s why I thought I’d try this, especially given its resemblance to the porn you touch yourself to when I’m not around.”

Lyn could faintly feel her muscles relaxing as Soph’s energy continued to wash over her, but responding with any sort of cheeky thought was already far too much for her. She could only muster forth one sentence.

“Yes… mistress…”

Soph’s eyes glittered, sending a shower of tingling sparks through her consciousness as she felt her mind approaching the edge of a deep, restful sleep. Soph had leaned forward in her chair just enough to look excited, finally giving her the command she had been longing for.

“Good girl, Lyn. Drop for me.”

* * * * *

As though she had breached the surface of a pool, Lyn’s consciousness rushed back to the forefront of her mind. Her hands rested on either side of her, sticky and coated in the impressive quantity of juices that were now pooling between her legs. The gradual awareness of how exhausted her body felt was slowly creeping back, legs weak and shaking with each heaving breath she took. Despite the wealth of evidence present, it was difficult to even tell what even happened. Lyn’s arousal was still peaked as she struggled to move without her body jittering like she’d just performed a lengthy workout; as the pieces finally fell into place, her mind dwelled on the only one that seemed to be missing.

Had she even been allowed to cum?

Soph interrupted Lyn’s jumbled pool of thought with a crisp snap, making her jolt to attention and shove everything else out of her mind. Lyn locked eyes with her, noticing that they’d returned to their original color. Her posture had changed from one of professional decorum to that of someone eagerly awaiting a judge’s verdict at a recital.

“Well, how do you feel?”

Lyn juggled the words around in her mouth with great confusion, finally deciding on a question instead of a statement.

“I feel like I don’t remember cumming?”

Soph’s eyes twinkled as she smiled broadly, putting a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. Her hand extended towards Lyn, revealing a phone that had been turned screen-up in her palm.

“Don’t worry, I recorded the whole thing for you. There’s no way I was gonna let us miss out on something like that.”

Lyn extended her one clean hand to hold the phone, noticing the arousingly blank expression this recorded version of herself had. Soph gestured for her to go ahead and play it, but it took Lyn a few seconds to muster up her courage and hit play. It looked as though the footage was hardly moving before she saw herself blink lazily, hearing Soph’s voice soon after.

“You’re under quite deep for me but not as deep as you could possibly go. Consequently, I’ve come up with the ideal set of rules. Are you ready to hear them?”

Lyn watched as she nodded rhythmically, a soft smile spreading across her past self’s face as Soph’s spoke again.

“If you can edge ten times in a row for me, I’ll let you cum. The catch is that each edge will make it a little harder to think.”

Lyn nodded once more with the same rhythmic bouncing, absorbing every last word that left her mistress’s lips.

“Each time you edge, I’ll ask how many you have left. That way we can keep track of how close you are to release, and it’ll feel so much better when you get to cum your brains out for me. Ready? Go.”

The rhythmic nod returned as Lyn watched herself begin to rub her clit in steady circles. She was already so wet that it didn’t take but a few minutes of dedicated attention for her to tense and lift her hand away, panting as Soph could be heard shifting posture in her chair.

“How many edges do you have left?”

Lyn saw herself blink a few times, lifting her unoccupied hand towards the camera as she responded.

“Nine! Nine more times to edge for you…”

Soph gave a giggle of approval, gesturing to have Lyn continue.

“Good, good. You may keep going.”

Lyn became more and more invested in the recording as she watched the pattern repeat over and over, seeing her pussy glisten and twitch after each edge. The time she was lasting between each one had been decreasing at a stable pace, bringing her arousal up in a slow, exponential curve. However, it seemed as though something else was happening.

Each edge was most definitely making her response time slower, as had been promised, but the effects appeared to be following this same exponential curve. By the fourth time, Lyn noticed a significant decrease in her vocabulary as the recording showed her eliminating any stalling words to simply tell Soph how many edges she had left.

She hadn’t expected her performance on this recording to be so arousing, but watching her mind grind to a halt after already being steeped in a deep trance was doing wonders. The math of how many times she had edged was also becoming visibly difficult for Lyn to calculate, and by the seventh edge she’d begun to use her free hand to count on each finger. Even this fail-safe proved ineffective though, as her pace slowed down during the next two edges until she was practically mindless. Lyn watched with eager anticipation as the recording showed her finishing the tenth edge, waiting to see what could possibly happen.

Soph’s voice was raised slightly more than before, breaking through the daze that was keeping Lyn paralyzed and happily waiting for a command.

“How many times have you edged now, sweetie?”

Lyn’s eyes were almost rolling back in her head as her eyelids fluttered sleepily, hand hovering over its quivering task. She watched herself smile stupidly, fishing for any words that her brain could comprehend before finally looking over at her free hand again.

“I remember five on my fingers, and five plus three more is… seven?

Lyn’s mouth hung open in her daze on the screen, juices dripping from her fingers like trails of sweet nectar as she awaited her mistress’s approval.

“Good girl. Three more to go.”

Lyn’s pupils had visibly shrunk in giddy anticipation of what was coming next. Her face and demeanor had been steadily unraveling as she watched herself edge further and further beyond the limit, mind stuck in the mire of her first successful hypnosis session and implanted commands. If she hadn’t held her self control in higher regard, she’d have thrown taboos aside by the fifth edge and begun masturbating to footage of herself, but her hand was still firmly planted at her side to brace herself on the couch.

She saw her counting skills degrade rapidly as each edge blanked out a bit more of her mind, speech slowing to a crawl as it looked like she was swimming through an ocean in her head each time she had to think. The recording finally reached the twentieth edge, displaying Lyn’s body in all its glory as she drooled and rubbed herself almost to completion before lifting her hand away from the trail of natural lubricant soaking her towel. Soph’s voice could be heard once more as Lyn’s hand shook uncontrollably in the air.

“How many edges was that, Lyn?”

Lyn watched as the recording showed her lifting up several fingers to count in a futile attempt, barely even getting to three before her tongue was hanging out of her mouth, allowing even more drool to escape.

“I… dunno? Counted to what comes after three but… hard to think. Wanna edge more…”

Soph’s hand came into frame, stopping Lyn from reaching back down and continuing the process. Lyn showed no signs of disappointment at this, simply hanging on her every word and action like an obedient servant. Soph spoke calm and clear, moving her hand back out of frame.

“It looks like this ectoplasm is finally wearing off, but before that I need to tell you one word. You’ll forget what it is once you wake up, but the next time you hear it after that is when you’ll cum your brains out for me. Do you understand?”

Lyn made no noise to accompany her mindless nod, hands still poised at their post above her pussy.

“Good, because I get the feeling you’ll be hearing it soon. In fact… it’s an old favorite of yours.”

The vain daze that Lyn had lapsed into while watching Soph’s recording suddenly buzzed with activity inside her mind as the recording showed Soph rotating the phone towards her face. The icy glow was still present in her eyes, which were now pointed directly at the lens to stare into Lyn’s watchful gaze. She could hear the real Soph giggle devilishly from her spot across the living room, equally aware of what part of the video Lyn was on before the recording of her spoke again.

“The word is… contented.”

Had her mind been less overwhelmed, Lyn likely would have been able to hold Soph’s phone properly as an orgasm overtook her like a tidal wave of endorphins. It toppled onto the carpet and slid just to the end of Soph’s feet as Lyn’s high-pitched scream rose to the rafters. The recording showed a mindless Lyn placing her hands by her sides before Soph woke her up from the lengthy trance, but Soph was more interested in watching Lyn’s current reaction.

The trigger word was such a welcome release after twenty edges that Lyn’s toes had immediately curled as far as they could go. Her hips had turned so her ass rose up into the air, planting her hands firmly on the floor in front of the couch as she came with incredible intensity on her towel, squirting what little fluids were left out on the first pulse. Her face was frozen in a picture of pure pleasure, eyes completely crossed and mouth forming an empty smile as her tongue lolled in and out over her lips.

Soph waited happily for the afterglow to overtake Lyn, waiting until it looked as though her thoughts were likely nothing more than a dull buzz inside her head again. She could hear her panting steady to a reasonable pace, breathy and deep as her arms gave out so she could slump over her knees in exhaustion.

Lyn heard the sound of Soph getting up from her chair and moving towards her, but her body felt too heavy to move after cumming so hard. The couch cushions moved just a touch as Soph sat next to her, placing a comforting hand on her back and rubbing in gentle circles before propping her up against the backrest with both arms. It took all of Lyn’s strength just to turn her head right, and Soph leaned into her for a lovingly tight hug.

“Nice to finally experience what you’ve been missing?”

Lyn took a few deep breaths with her face buried against Soph’s chest to steady herself before speaking, but eventually gave up and settled on nodding. The high of her orgasm was still echoing in her mind, and at this rate it felt like she’d need to cuddle for at  _ least _ the next hour. Soph responded to her nod by scooting them together even closer to savor their hug.

“I’m glad. Being able to do this for you… makes me happy to finally feel equal.”

**Continued in 20: Glory Days**


	20. Glory Days

**20: Glory Days (Virginity)**

Several hours past noon, Stokey slid his way out of the bathroom with a weak cheer and finally stood up. He had spent most of his daylight hours meditating to bring back his energy reserves after exerting himself so extensively for the girls, but at last he felt good enough to affect the mortal world again.

A single glance at the living room gave him all the information he needed to see. Lyn and Soph had hunkered down on the couch, snuggled together with a pile of half-spent junk food and bingeing what looked to be a sequential list of Wes Anderson films.

“Yo, did you guys just eat all this unhealthy stuff for lunch?”

Lyn almost jumped out of her seat against Soph, knocking a few wrappers off the cushions as she looked back in his direction with guilty eyes.

“Uh… no? We also drank some chocolate milk.”

Stokey sighed with the same energy as an exasperated mother, noticing Soph turn around and give Lyn a dead stare for attempting to call chocolate milk healthy. In a few seconds, Stokey had already slid over to the kitchen and was whipping ingredients out to cook before Lyn could say anything else to him.

“Stay there, I’ve gotta make something healthy tonight so you dudes aren’t wiped out tomorrow.”

* * * * *

The refreshing change of palette that Stokey’s food provided was exactly what the girls needed after a long day of cumming their brains out, especially after their peckish lunch of snacks. Their dinner was almost finished by now, but had been a light taco salad with a generous amount of greens thanks to Stokey’s concern about their diet. He’d taken a perch at the window seat of the dining room table, with Soph and Lyn eating across from each other as they watched the sun set outside.

The conversation had trailed through their favorite movies, taking up quite a bit of time as they gave Stokey a generalized run-through of the cinema he’d missed while dead. This topic led into romantic flicks, and as sex had been on everyone’s mind they all agreed to shift topics to their first times having sex, looking towards Soph to start the discussion off.

Soph blushed profusely at being picked first, taking more than a few seconds to calm her breathing. She hadn’t attempted to hide it at all, and even Stokey could tell that she was more than a little embarrassed about her first time. She put one hand over her mouth before speaking, soft tone barely even muffled by the attempt.

“M-my first time was… with a really cute girl.”

Lyn smiled warmly at her, seemingly encouraging her to continue on with more bravery. Soph removed her hand from her mouth with a small smile and breathed deeply, bracing herself for the rest of the story.

“I never got with anyone until I was nineteen and I met this lady at my work. She was my manager at my second job, but she noticed that I was super submissive and asked me out for coffee after I’d been there a couple months. Apparently me being receptive to her instructions at work had given her a couple ideas and…”

The bravado she’d injected into herself ran out, letting her shrink back down against the bench.

“I went over to her place after work one day under the guise of reviewing files, where she stripped me down. Apparently I’m really good with my tongue, but all I remember is her using me like a toy over and over.”

Soph grabbed a lock of her hair and twirled it around in a nervous fidget, clearly still holding onto something that the others wanted her to say.

“... I came because she told me to while I was eating her out.”

Lyn almost dropped her fork, cough slightly as she avoided inhaling a leaf of lettuce.

“No way, you never told me that!”

Soph hid her entire face in her hands and squealed softly to herself while Stokey laughed at their adorable banter for a while. She seemed unwilling to elaborate on her tale, leading him to think he might benefit from taking charge.

“Looks like it’s my turn!”

Stokey leaned against the bench, back to the window and tucked his arms behind his head proudly.

“You dudes heard the short version but yeah, there was a bit more to it! Koa and I met up at that bonfire, but uh… things were totally weird for a while.”

Stokey grinned sheepishly and set his hands back on the table, completely nullifying his confident demeanor.

“Probably doesn’t seem like it, but my parents were  _ super _ religious. Like the kind who’d be happy to lick god’s toes…”

He seemed momentarily disgusted by the example he’d created, coughing awkwardly before moving along with the story.

“Anyway, I was just walking her back to the parking lot that night cuz we’d been talkin’ about all sorts of stuff! It was super nice to see her again, especially after bein’ scared that none of the bros would want me around. I was kinda weirded out when she stopped at my car cuz she’d already passed hers, but then she grabbed my hand and kissed me!”

Even just from recounting the tale, Stokey’s cheeks had begun to bloom a lighter blue as he blushed.

“I hadn’t actually like… done anything before that, I guess? Like I totally jerked it on occasion, but surfing had swamped a huge part of my life that I wasn’t used to focusing on, and now there was this cute chick that I’d had a crush on years ago giving me tongue! The bogus thing was that I didn’t actually know what to do from there…”

“I loved my old man, but he only gave me the basic bitch version of sex ed so when we got in my car I was stiff as a board, but didn’t even know how to ride her wave to save my life! We kept making out, but my brain was doing cartwheels trying to figure out how I’d make myself not look like a doofus, but Koa must’ve gotten the message cuz she asked if I wanted her to take over.”

The blush on Stokey’s cheeks flared to pure white as he shifted in his seat.

“We were in the back seat and she got on top of me, but since I didn’t have any condoms she slid my dick between her thighs and rode me for a while. I was kinda worried she wouldn’t enjoy it, but that night’s anatomy lesson was learning that chicks have clits, so everything was radical!”

Stokey had leaned back in the bench and ceased talking completely, seemingly swept away in the memory. When Soph attempted to bring his attention back, he glanced over at her and flashed a grin.

“Yea dude?”

Soph brushed a rogue hair out of her face and leaned on the table expectantly.

“What happened next?”

Without breaking stride, Stokey answered her in a single, anticlimactic sentence.

“Oh we totally went home.”

Soph’s disappointment almost palatable as she slumped back in her chair, sighing like a pouting child.

“I thought that was going to be juicier…”

Lyn laughed at Soph’s rare, unfiltered response before raising her hand to interject.

“I don’t think I’ve ever told Soph what my first time was like, so should I finish things off?”

Stokey extended one of his hands, motioning for her to pick up the storytelling baton. Upon seeing this, Lyn sat up a tad straighter as the other two looked on expectantly and waited for something impressive. The immediate attention made her giggle a bit, but she regained her composure and set in on her story.

“So there was this huge guy in my high school, almost as tall as you I think?”

She pointed a finger at Stokey, prompting him to comically prop himself up to look even taller and loom over the table.

“He was more eye candy than anything, since I wasn’t really interested in hunks without personalities, but one day we got paired up in chemistry class even though I tried to get a different partner.”

Soph flashed her a quizzically judgemental look, prompting Lyn to stammer a bit.

“Hey hey hey, it wasn’t because I thought he was dumb or anything! I just didn’t want to be stuck talking to someone that gave me butterflies while I was trying to focus on class!”

Soph’s gaze didn’t change at all as she leaned back on her side of the bench, boring into Lyn’s soul with just enough guilt to make her crack.

“Alright, alright… I thought he was dumb as bricks. I hadn’t seen anybody like him who actually cared about keeping his grades up, but don’t worry because I was wrong and I know it’s bad to judge a book by its cover.”

Soph seemed satisfied by the explanation and relaxed her posture while softening her face again.

“So we got paired up, and even though I was only a B student most of the time I thought I was gonna have to stutter my way through carrying the whole team. Then he sat down and shook my hand like he was greeting a business partner. Completely threw me off guard, and when I asked him if he knew how to do what we were doing he not only described it perfectly but looked a little hurt that I asked.”

Lyn seemed embarrassed to admit this, sinking in her seat.

“We almost got a perfect grade out of the project, and I realized he was pretty good at everything! Kid was an honor roll student  _ and _ a hunk somehow, so I started talking to him. And yes, I’ll admit I was a little jealous, but who wouldn’t be? After all, he didn’t show any issues on the outside and there were a ton of girls who would’ve donated their tits to sleep with him.”

“It was weird but as I got to know him more, the butterflies went away? I stopped feeling nervous around him because he just seemed… understandable, I guess. Poor guy had a strict family that barely gave him time to exist outside of school and exercise, so he was stuck improving himself without reaping the benefits. Hell, we only found so much time to talk because he used tutoring me as an excuse so his parents would get off his ass.”

“Well, the month before senior graduation rolled around, and my dad was out of town one night when he came over to help me study for finals. We both knew we’d pass, but the excuse let us hang out for way longer than usual so it was perfectly timed. We were just sitting around in my room when he told me he was going straight to college after he graduated.”

Lyn’s face fell in a mixture of fondness and melancholy, causing her to wait for a moment before she lifted her head to continue.

“His parents had selected one for him without giving him any say, and he knew it wouldn’t be worth the trouble of living alone since he did technically want the degree… it just sucked to hear that he felt trapped. We ended up crying about it a little, but that only lasted a couple minutes before I suggested something.”

Stokey chuckled at this, having guessed where the encounter was going already.

“I knew we wouldn’t be together since I was planning on doing commission work after I graduated and his college was two provinces over from ours, so I suggested that we get off together. It would’ve been nice to do something more, but I didn’t have the chance to plan ahead so all I had were condoms and lube, plus my favorite vibrator.”

She giggled softly to herself at the mention of her toy.

“Turns out his personality made him a big softie, but his dick was another story altogether.”

Lyn’s voice lowered as she leaned across the table to get even closer to her audience, saying her next line with 

“I made him cum with the vibrator!”

Soph cackled and clasped a hand over her mouth to hide her glee, Stokey following suit with a hearty laugh that was much less restrained. Lyn seemed pleased with the result of her storytelling and sat back down, folding her arms from a job well done.

“We actually keep in contact, and he’s married down in the US with a kid by now! After that I guess I realized that helping people get off was really hot, so I became a service dom and loved it ever since!”

Stokey clapped at the revelation of her talented past, Soph joining in soon after with a token golf clap. With the climax to dinner finally over, everything was cleaned up and Stokey used his signature poltergeist powers to clean the dishes in record time. While they’d attempted to continue bingeing Wes Anderson movies, the mood in the cabin was clear: everyone was still exhausted.

Soph and Lyn settled into bed early, leaving Stokey in the living room to catch up on the first films he’d missed while recuperating on the bathroom floor. As he watched Soph waltz into the bedroom last, her expression struck him as strange.

Did she have something planned?

**Continued in 21: Sweet Dreams**


	21. Sweet Dreams

**21: Sweet Dreams (Somnophilia)**

Lyn appeared to be in an almost catatonic state, clearly exhausted from the veritable workout their sexual escapades had turned into yesterday. She hadn’t even come close to waking up yet as the morning sun began to filter along the cabin wall, filling the room with just enough light to give her face’s features a soft glow. Soph sighed quietly to herself as she laid there, lazily soaking in the warmth of heavy covers and the delicate image of her lover across the bed.

After a few minutes drifting in and out of consciousness, Soph’s brain finally seized the energy to stay awake and brought her up from the limbo of morning sleepiness. She moved gently while trying to turn over and see the clock, lifting the covers so as to not rustle Lyn’s comfortable position. The nightstand clock blinked a steady readout of 7:03, causing her to grumble under her breath and nestle back into the covers.

Knowing Lyn, she could easily take two more hours to wake up. Normally their sleep schedules synced up well enough that they didn’t mind being woken up by each other, but that was on days where they had responsibilities waiting for them. Soph wasn’t about to test the waters and wake her up when the chance to sleep was practically part of why they’d taken such a long vacation to begin with.

She laid there in silence for what felt like another hour, listening to the slow shifts made in the bed by Lyn’s soft breathing. The birds outside were barely twittering in the branches, providing just enough of a backdrop to not let the silence pass quickly. After running out of things to think about, Soph looked back at the clock. Ten minutes had passed.

Her head drifted back over to stare at Lyn, still peacefully asleep and completely undisturbed. At that moment, a memory conveniently bloomed in Soph’s mind. On one of their past dates, Lyn had mentioned something about wishing someone would wake her up with sex instead of it always being the other way around because the trope of giving your man a morning blowjob was far too one-sided. Soph felt her heart flutter a little as the notion clicked itself together piece by piece in her head.

It’d be nice to start the day off with something normal and calm, wouldn’t it? A romantic little introduction to what the day held in store, still quite easy for both of them to enjoy since it wouldn’t risk wearing them out like yesterday’s events clearly had. Soph finally reached a decision and nodded to herself, carefully creeping her hands towards Lyn’s waist while attempting to leave the sheets undisturbed. In her over preparedness, the action took almost a minute before the destination was reached.

Lyn’s breathing hitched for a brief second before deepening, not making a single sound from the hands caressing her hips. Soph was moving as slowly as she possibly could, her task made easier by Lyn’s adorable tendency to wear nothing but an oversized shirt to bed. Soph reached underneath the baggy shirt with one hand and moved up to Lyn’s breasts, noting that her nipples were already surprisingly perky.

The other hand carefully slid down to rest on her pussy, allowing Soph to feel the growing slickness that was trickling down onto her fingers. She began to stroke up and down along Lyn’s clit with a single finger, barely moving it farther than she had to. At the same time, she began to massage Lyn’s breast after successfully cupping her hand over it while being careful to not tug at her sleeping shirt.

The combination of small, soft motions was proving to be more than enough for Soph’s easily excitable brain, and she found herself mildly mesmerized by the image of her hand rubbing Lyn’s breast underneath the fabric. The only thing that snapped her out of this daze was a glint from Lyn’s eyes as they opened lazily, catching just enough of the sunlight that had entered the room to be visible. Soph’s hands stopped moving as she turned her head down to bury it in the pillow out of shame.

“Damn, I thought I was being delicate enough.”

Lyn smiled sleepily, letting out a surprisingly erotic yawn that Soph had never heard before.

“Sorry babe… even after everything from yesterday it looks like I’m a light sleeper. But uh…”

Soph’s eyes opened a bit wider as Lyn moved in for a soft kiss, leaning up against her with her entire body like a rolling wave. Words left her mouth with a hot puff of sweet air, bathing Soph’s face in the familiar and intoxicating scent.

“I wanna keep going.”

* * * * *

Stokey had been staring at the television almost all night with the same dull expression. Unfortunately, not a single nature documentary he’d found had been about the ocean, or even anything adjacent to it. He would have even felt partly satisfied watching something about a river or lake, but the local programming was tied up in a marathon about seasonal plant life.

Sure, slime mold and the survival methods of coniferous trees were interesting, but they couldn’t hold a candle to the dazzling displays of color and movement the ocean held just underneath its surface. Even shows about what lay much further down interested him greatly, as he’d dreamed of exploring chasms and crevices with remote submarines to witness their dreams and horrors floating through lethally pressurized water.

Quite soon after his death, Stokey had realized that he could likely make dives at such depths without any issue. While he entertained the idea with joy in daylight hours, it occasionally gnawed at the back of his mind on nights where he felt particularly alone. Here he was, broken free of mortal coils and able to do so many things that nobody could ever dream of but trapped within the park where he’d died.

There were only a few lakes in the park, none of which offered decent viewing conditions with or without his ethereal vision. He’d attempted to dive beneath the surface of a smaller one on three separate occasions, but for someone who felt at home in the water it didn’t suit him. Murky mud beds and fish with dull scales leering at him from the dark before swimming away in terror hadn’t made any excursions enjoyable, and as such he’d left the larger lakes alone in favor of exploring the mountains.

After his death he’d sunk quite a bit of time into pinning down where he’d originally died, hoping he could pull off some sort of desperate maneuver and move his bones with him as he traveled. Every time he tried to leave the park itself, even through its unmarked forest borders, he encountered something that held him back. The first time he’d given up due to feeling massive energy loss, much worse than the regular drain that possessing things or moving objects gave him.

He’d taken another stab at escaping about a year later while experiencing a fit of desperation, and after pushing through the draining sensation he found himself being beaten down by the same blizzard that had killed him before. It took several hours of wandering aimlessly in his afterlife’s cruel reimagining of the incident before he emerged at a completely different part of the park, still trapped within its borders.   
  
It was difficult to tell without a proper map, but his initial hypothesis that he was stuck moving around a certain radius of his death site proved faulty. The wall maps that he’d spent time memorizing down at the ranger cabins seemed to show a much larger sprawl of land than any one circle could explain him accessing. He’d dwelled on what logic keeps a ghost trapped near their death site for a while after discovering this, and realizing that he was quite lucky to have not died indoors made him feel a lot better.

After all, the cabin was entertaining for a while when nobody was around, but being stuck haunting the same building for ten years sounded like it could drive him insane. No wonder a lot of the horror movies he’d binged late at night depicted ghosts in crumbling, abandoned structures being vengeful and tormented.

A commercial break jolted Stokey out of his tangential train of thought with an array of annoyingly bright colors. He’d thought ahead and kept the television on quite low while using subtitles, but it was still bothersome to have so much of his afterlife be consumed by pointless commercial breaks. Glancing up at the balcony window, he noticed that the sun must have risen based on the orange glow coming from behind him.

He couldn’t hear any movement from the bedroom yet, but the itch to do something with the girls was growing by the hour. He hadn’t expected them to make such an impression on him, but after almost a decade of not talking to other people he was quickly realizing that he’d been in sore need of a good conversation. Sex had come as a complete surprise to him, and while it was nice he’d always considered it secondary to proper human intimacy and forming emotional bonds.

Hovering out of the recliner, he switched the television off and stretched his arms instinctively. It was never necessary since his muscles weren’t corporeal anymore, but keeping himself to a routine at least helped stabilize him most of the time. He spun around to face the girls’ room, putting a hand on his chin in deep thought before whispering to himself.

“Yeah, I can just peek over the edge without waking them up on accident! Stellar plan, inner self!”

He floated up to the top of the bedroom wall, placing one hand on a ceiling beam as he slowly inched his eyes over the edge. A quick, sneaky inspection would be just enough to tell if they were busy sleeping or available to greet the morning with him.

Below him in the dimly lit room, the outlines of Soph and Lyn on top of each other could be seen beneath the thick covers, humping each other with a sleepy rhythm and muffling their moans in each other’s mouths. Stokey slid back down the wall and put his spectral feet on the floor for a moment, sighing heavily before returning to his post in the recliner. He picked up the television remote and flicked it back on, greeted by an equally uninteresting program

They may have not been sleeping, but they definitely looked busy.

**Continued in 22: Legally Distinct**


	22. Legally Distinct

**22: Legally Distinct (Uniforms)**

Once Lyn and Soph had finished their lazy morning fuck in bed, things kicked off as usual. Stokey greeted them with open arms, happy to finally have a more enjoyable distraction from the afterlife than what television could provide, and all three of them set in on making breakfast together. With a full team in the spacious kitchen, the cooking process became brutally efficient and a spread of fluffy french toast with sides of hash browns were produced at speeds to make any restaurant jealous.

They took breakfast at a relaxed pace, chatting with Stokey about his mild perturbation that the prior night had no good documentaries. Their lazy chat eventually led them to convince Stokey to watch a particularly good documentary about the arctic that the girls had seen in the past. Lyn seemed particularly motivated to have him watch it without them, citing a new morning plan of hers that she’d been especially eager to unveil.

While Stokey seemed mildly disappointed to not keep talking, he agreed on the condition that Lyn and Soph not take too long and floated back over to the living room after quickly cleaning the dishes. After ensuring that Stokey was fully engaged in the documentary, Lyn leaned across the dining room table to whisper to Soph.

“So I’ve got a few things lined up today, but this morning’s surprise is gonna require something special; we’ve gotta start outside.”

Soph cocked her head slightly, curious as to what could possibly qualify as special enough to be outdoors, especially given everything else they’d done up to this point. Lyn seemed to anticipate the confusion, holding her hand up as she dashed into the bedroom.

“Just wait, once I get it out you’ll know why! I’ll just be a few minutes cuz there’s a lot of pieces.”

Before Soph could voice any concern or even sate her curiosity, the bedroom door swung shut, leaving her with only the sounds of Lyn digging through one of her many boxes of luggage. Eventually it quieted down, allowing the sounds of penguins and sea lions from Stokey’s documentary to bleed through the morning ambience around the cabin. She was completely convinced that it had been at  _ least _ twenty minutes before Lyn finally re-emerged from the room, standing proudly for everyone to see.

Stokey took one look at her before tipping off the recliner, completely consumed by laughter. This result seemed to perturb Lyn slightly, but she ignored his raucous outburst and looked back to Soph in a plea for approval.

“I’m really hoping it looks good, so… what do you think?”

Soph immediately felt her heart flutter at the sight. Lyn looked lovely, and had taken extra care to ensure her outfit was crisp and cleanly presented.

“You look amazing! No wonder you were excited about this one…”

This certainly wasn’t normal for them, but if anyone could make it work, it had to be Lyn.

* * * * *

Soph was seated inside their pleasantly lit vehicle, just warm enough thanks to the morning sun shining down on them. To her side she could hear the gravel in front of their cabin crunch under Lyn’s feet before she came into view, fully decked out in fake mountie uniform. She rapped on the window with one knuckle of her tightly gloved hand, prompting Soph to roll it down and lean on the edge of the car door before speaking.

“I-is something wrong ma’am?”

Lyn loomed over the window to the best of her ability, not quite able to lean forward much without seeming as short as the car. Her gaze was strikingly cool compared to the usual bright and eager to please aura she gave off.

“Miss, it appears that you’ve been driving fifteen miles over the speed limit.”

Soph gave a feigned gasp, putting a finger on her cheek like she’d seen particularly ditzy actresses do in the less than impressive b movies she and Lyn always enjoyed bingeing.

“Oh ma’am, are you sure you can’t just let me go with a warning? My record’s as clean as a whistle, so I’m sure it wouldn’t hurt!”

Lyn puffed her chest out with comedic bravado and stood up straight, hand resting on the waistline of her pants while the other reached to the brim of her hat.

“I’ll have to ask for your identification, miss. Can’t let infractions go unpunished while I’m on watch, otherwise I wouldn’t have a perfect record.”

She flashed a cheesily straight smile at Soph, almost causing her to break character with a well-contained laugh. She was just starting to feel the roleplay bug growing inside her as she acted flustered, pulling her wallet out in front of her to leaf through in mock panic while looking for her license. As she sifted past it once or twice to hammer home her ditziness for good measure, she caught a flash of movement far down the single road passing by their cabin. A durable off-road car was making its way up the hill.

“Oh my  _ god _ Lyn there’s a car coming.”

After whipping around to scan the road, Lyn dove across the hood of the car with a distinct lack of grace, tumbling head over heels on the other side as the park ranger’s car passed. Thanks to Soph noticing beforehand, she had been able to recline her seat in a fit of panic before either of them were seen.

The sound of the car on asphalt could clearly be heard as it slowed down, coming to a standstill across the road from Lyn’s vehicle. It idled for a moment before pulling off to the side, keeping its engine on as a ranger got out of the passenger seat and began to walk towards them. From Lyn’s perspective against the gravel, she could see a set of smaller boots striding towards the passenger side window for a few steps before someone spoke.

“Damn, one of them must have left their window rolled down.”

The voice was easily recognizable as that of the ranger who’d had an abrupt and almost nude encounter with Lyn the other morning. She continued towards the car while muttering to herself under her breath.

“If my luck is good, they’re manual and I can roll them up without having to barge in again. Last time was awkward enough…”

She stopped one step away from reaching in to unlock and fix the door, locking eyes with the already reclined Soph. Tense silence could be heard for a few seconds before the ranger snapped to attention, arms at her sides while attempting to apologize profusely.

“I’m terribly sorry ma’am! It just occurred to me that your vehicle’s window was rolled down so we stopped to try and fix it.”

Soph moved the seat back up with painstaking slowness, finally letting it clunk back into its normal locked angle. She let out an anxious breath she’d been holding and gave her best convincing grin, eager to get the social interaction over with as soon as possible.

“That’s quite kind of you, really!”

They waited there in silence for a while before Lyn could hear the ranger clear her throat awkwardly, picking up the clearly dropped conversational ball.

“Are you folks doing alright up here otherwise? Things seem fine after yesterday’s checkup, but it’s my responsibility to make sure guests are faring well.”

Soph jumped into her response a bit too early, practically tailgating the end of the ranger’s sentence.

“Oh absolutely, Lyn and I are fine! Just felt like getting some sun while napping.”

The ranger kicked her boot along the gravel a few times while Soph responded, almost looking like a nervous child despite her commanding uniform.

“Everything’s in order then? No… unnatural or unexplained disturbances?”

Soph nodded falteringly, slightly off-put by the ranger’s wording. Obviously their introduction to a real ghost had counted as unnatural, but the fact that this ranger was asking about something so specific was unsettling. In fact, she recalled that Lyn had said something about the cabin being discounted due to a few needlessly aggressive reviews about it being haunted.

Whatever the case was, it wasn’t worth the risk of revealing more details than necessary. Even on the slim chance that she knew about Stokey, the opposite chances that she’d think Soph was superstitious or outright insane were too high. After taking a few careful moments to decide something fitting for such a specific question, Soph settled on something.

“No, nothing that couldn’t be explained by a woodpecker or noisy pipe.”

The ranger seemed slightly less tense upon hearing this and nodded satisfactorily.

“I wish you two well then.”

She turned on her heel and took a few stilted steps back towards her vehicle before Soph could see her shoulders sag almost imperceptibly. The ranger turned back in a much more natural manner before approaching her once again, hands clasped in front of her. Despite being more concerned about the ranger leaving so an accidental discovery of Lyn wouldn’t make things more awkward, Soph was curious as to why the ranger almost looked bashful.

Instead of bending over with an air of authority, the ranger simply squatted halfway down to be just above eye level with Soph before speaking.

“I take pride in our guests being comfortable here, so my incredibly unprofessional conduct the other day warrants an apology. Hope it hasn’t made you folks feel any less comfortable, and if it has then we’ll be happy to offer additional services as compensation.”

Soph could practically feel her heart loosen up, struggling slightly to not break her facade of functionality in front of this woman. At times in the past, Soph herself had been just as paranoid about offending people where no offense could have possibly been perceived, so watching someone who was obviously bound to a high standard admit any semblance of regret stung. The ranger continued on, lowering her voice in embarrassment despite there being no one else in earshot.

“I hope I’m not overstepping my bounds here but… you two seem like you’d understand. I got thrown off because I swing both ways, and felt as though I’d intruded on something private when your wife came to the door.”

Their stress finally seemed to melt away as she said this, finally relieving the thick atmosphere of tension between the two. Soph giggled as she breathed easy again, flattered that the ranger had assumed she and Lyn were married while still addressing the subject so delicately. The conversation was finally comfortable enough to say something without masking it under a heavy layer of professionalism. 

“Hey, it’s no problem at all! Far from the first time Lyn’s been caught in the nude, trust me. I keep trying to convince her that wearing proper pajamas would solve it, but we’re both stubborn sometimes.”

The ranger blushed slightly upon hearing this, but before she could continue the conversation any further Soph noticed the window of her car rolling down behind her. A lanky young man was leaning over from inside the vehicle, gaze unflinching behind his reflective aviators. Soph put a hand on the back of her own neck, cocking her head awkwardly towards the running car.

“Not to rush you off or anything, but I think your partner’s anxious to get back on patrol.”

The ranger’s cheeks lost their flushed tones as she turned around to stiffly wave at the man in their car, who gave a wave back to her before stretching his leg out to undo and kick open the passenger door.

“Come on, we’ve got three cabins to clean before the next guests get here and you know neither of us wanna be out after dark!”

The ranger slumped her shoulders fully in happy exasperation, returning to the vehicle with much less of a weight on her mind.

“Come on, you know I’ve told you not to open the door with your shoes! I’ve gotta wipe it down every time.”

Soph smiled at their distant banter, only catching a smattering of the exchange before the ranger was in the car and driving off up the mountain road. Soph continued smiling contentedly, getting out of the car before she noticed Lyn peeking up through the rear seat window on its other side.

“Is it safe to come out yet?”

Soph gave another giggle as she looked up and down the road, confirming that it was once again silent.

“Yeah, it’s safe! I don’t know how much you could hear of that, but the ranger was surprisingly sweet.”

Lyn trudged out from behind the car, uniform smudged with dust and smaller bits of gravel. The once crisp hat appeared to have fared far worse, likely a consequence of Lyn landing on it after it had toppled off her head in the quick dive.

“I laid still once I hit the ground, but I think the hat was underneath me.”

Soph stifled even more laughter at Lyn’s dejected image, looking like a mountie who’d lost a fight with a patch of ground that resisted arrest. Once she’d calmed down enough to speak clearly, Soph walked over to Lyn and hugged her tightly.

“This was still a really good idea, but… should we do it inside?”

Lyn grumbled her reply into Soph’s chest with reluctant acceptance.

“We should do it inside.”

**Continued in 23: Speed Hump**


	23. Speed Hump

**23: Speed Hump (Pup Play)**

For the past twenty minutes, Stokey had been sitting placidly in front of an array of penguins struggling to survive on a particularly windswept piece of glacier. He’d initially started watching the recommended documentary with a degree of distrust in its quality, but was completely hooked after the first five minutes. He really did miss the water, but the adorable penguins were helping the experience be enjoyable just as much.

A segment about an abandoned leopard seal cub had just come on when he heard the cabin’s front door open again. He’d expected the girls to take longer fucking, but then again he wasn’t entirely sure if they’d settled on using the car the whole time or coming back inside for the sake of not accidentally being seen. Either way, chances were low that they’d be done so quickly, so he was safe to simply sit here and continue-

“Hey, Stokey?”

Damn.

Stokey stood up with a mock stretch, twisting his back left and right as though the simple task of sitting could have thrown anything in his form out of whack. Despite feeling slightly out of sorts he turned around to respond before breaking into a fit of laughter at the sight of Lyn’s disheveled mountie outfit and crumpled hat. The disappointment on her face was palpable as she tossed the hat onto the kitchen island and hopped up onto a barstool.

“Bro, you look like you got in a fight with the ground! Pretty sure you can leave that to frat boys.”

She leaned over onto the counter face-first as Soph giggled behind her, immediately going to envelop her in a comforting hug. Lyn finally started to laugh along with them, sliding off the barstool to meet Soph’s hug properly. After removing her mountie jacket and kicking off the boots, she bounced out into the living room to join Stokey in front of the documentary.

“How’s it going so far? I haven’t watched it in years so I forget which part you’re on.”

Without moving his eyes from the screen, Stokey pointed towards the small undulating blob moving across the tundra.

“That’s totally a baby leopard seal dude! It’s been flopping across the ice looking for its mom for like… five minutes I think?”

He began to speak at length about the struggles of each individual penguin from the documentary’s prior segment, referencing each by names that he’d assigned them to keep individuals separate from the crowd. As he gave this explanation, Lyn began to remove the rest of the uniform’s articles and toss them on the rug in front of the couch. Once her socks were the only thing left, Stokey finally noticed that she’d almost reached complete nudity and cut himself off before explaining how the penguins were selecting rocks for their nests.

“Didn’t you guys already fuck out there? I thought that’s what trashed your outfit.”

Soph snorted behind them, prompting Lyn to playfully throw a sock at her head. She ducked it with reflexes built from many articles of soft clothing being thrown on her before now, then stood back up to explain.

“No, we almost got caught and Lyn dove over the hood of the car to hide behind it so nobody would see her in costume.”

Lyn sighed in exasperation, sinking into the couch as Stokey beamed an incredulous grin her way.

“Alright, I didn’t think it through that well, but don’t worry. I’ve got another plan that’ll be better, and we won’t even need a stuffy uniform to roleplay!”

Lyn smirked at Soph’s curious face, then turned to Stokey once she noticed that his attention had been drawn back to a closeup of the camera crew greeting the leopard seal pup. It took a few seconds to make him look her way before he paused the documentary and raised an eyebrow.

“We  _ will _ need you though.”

* * * * *

The three of them had taken post in the living room, almost nude and awaiting Lyn’s instructions. In Lyn’s hand was a thin leather leash, black and sleek with a large clasp that had been fastened around Soph’s new spiked dog collar. Stokey seemed a tad apprehensive, but given that had occurred he was nonetheless going along with Lyn’s master plan. She cleared her throat and took the leash in a tighter grip, looking Stokey in the eye.

“You ever hear about pet play?”

Stokey glanced down at Soph, still standing on two legs in front of him with particularly shiny eyes. For once, the gears in his head turned and brought an old memory rushing back.

“Oh yeah! One of the bros was into it, but we kept it hush-hush.”

Lyn smiled and nodded to Soph, pointing to the floor in front of Stokey. Soph had plopped down dutifully in front of him on all fours, arching her back invitingly with a playful wiggle of her ass. The collar was comfortably loose around her neck, but as Lyn led her over to Stokey the tugging pressure was already enough to get her going. Once she was positioned properly in front of him, Lyn walked back behind her, positioning her close enough to the recliner to reach a few essential items she’d brought out in a spare box so they could stay hidden from view.

“You’ve been such a good girl this week, haven’t you Sophie?”

She responded with a high-pitched bark, panting a bit for good measure as Lyn’s smile widened.

“Then enjoy your treat.”

Soph shifted her attention to Stokey’s throbbing cock perched tantalizingly in front of her face and reached out to it, skipping foreplay entirely. Her technique was impeccable, especially since his cock was becoming familiar to her by now. She’d wrapped her thumb and pointer finger around the shaft, moving along it in fast strokes and stopping right underneath the head. Just as she was about to begin swirling her tongue along his head, Lyn gently tugged on the leash.

“Uh-uh-uh, puppies don’t use their paws, do they?”

Soph opened her mouth to respond but caught herself far sooner than before, simply shaking her head no with less speed to ensure her hair wasn’t needlessly ruffled. Lyn grinned, quite enjoying Soph’s full dedication to the role.

“That’s right… puppies lick and suck.”

Soph crawled forward enough to comfortably use her mouth, licking Stokey’s cock with reckless abandon as though it were her favorite treat. The results seemed quite effective, leading him to stretch his back out with both hands on his hips as he exhaled in surprise.

“Woah bro, slow down! You know your way around my bone way too well, I’ve gotta last at least a little while!”

Soph held herself back just enough to ensure Stokey’s pleasure would plateau, alternating between hungry licks along the entire shaft and sucking on just his head. The focus on different parts of his member seemed to do the trick, soon allowing them both to fall into a cyclic rhythm fed by each other’s moans and wet sucking sounds.

Anyone would have been able to see that Soph was enjoying this, but Lyn could clearly see the extended effects taking over her mind from her rear position. Soph’s inviting pussy had already begun to glisten with moisture, perched up in the air as her ass wiggled back and forth as though she had a tail… the one thing they’d forgotten about until now.

Reaching over to the items she’d tossed onto the recliner, Lyn grabbed a medium butt plug attached to a curly blonde tail that had been selected specifically to match Soph’s hair color. With her other hand she grabbed a strap-on that was new to both of them, eyeing it eagerly in anticipation of what it could feel like.

This model was shaped to be a werewolf dick, but considering that all the ones styled after dogs seemed to have uncomfortably real proportions and molds she’d gone with this one instead. Any sane person would have viewed it as only having 4 to 5 inches of usable length, but she felt confident that Soph was trained well and could take the knot and raise that beyond 6.

Leaning over Soph quite a ways and using one hand on her lower back to brace herself, Lyn began to pet Soph’s hair as a reward for her performance.

“Good girl Sophie! Keep going, I’ve got a present for you while you’re busy playing with your favorite treat.”

Lyn lowered the tail towards Soph’s ass with a slight degree of playful menace, tightening her werewolf strap-on at the same time. She spoke up in a sing-song voice, teasing Soph’s folds with the head of her strap-on to build the girl’s anticipation.

“After all, what puppy doesn’t want a bone?”

Soph began to whine in a muffled fashion, too absorbed in licking and sucking Stokey’s cock to care about getting air or relief. As Lyn slowly slid the strap-on into her, she began teasing her ass with the tail plug as well to further increase her partner’s arousal. She could feel her loosen up after several seconds, easily accepting the plug as it locked into place. Lyn bent over Soph again to pet her mess of hair, settling on a gentle method to fuck her while assisting in Stokey’s blowjob.

“That’s my girl, just keep sucking on that bone while I fill you with this one. Now you’ve got a proper tail to wag for us!”

While Soph definitely wanted to wiggle her ass even more, the time for wagging had passed since it would have dislodged the lovely dick buried in her dripping pussy. Lyn had hilted it up to the start of the knot, planning on using its full length and girth at a more opportune time. While she couldn’t hear much coming out of Soph’s preoccupied mouth, the treatment of being spit-roasted seemed to be doing the trick.

The whines reverberating in her throat were incredibly stimulating to them both, and Lyn found that she was barely staying in control of her own hips. Thankfully the strap-on had no additional stimuli for her beyond its usual features, but she felt the need to think of something that would let them both change pace and keep the experience going longer. When she was almost at the cusp of melting down into a horny mess and railing Soph with both hands on her hips for a better grip, an idea sprung to the front of her mind.

“Sophie girl, I need you to get on your hind legs and beg. Can you do that?”

Sophie reluctantly released Stokey’s cock from her mouth, cocking her head to whine in confusion. The request seemed somewhat difficult to accommodate while keeping Lyn’s strap-on buried inside her, but as she looked back the solution became clear. Lyn had begun to squat down behind her, keeping her balance with one arm in the back and the other ensuring the strap-on stayed in place as she slid into position to be underneath Soph.

With eager obedience, Soph leaned back onto her legs and squatted down fully onto the strap-on, panting shakily as she felt the knot once again tease her folds. Lyn had laid down flat on the ground with her legs underneath Soph, allowing her to enter a perfect begging position in front of Stokey’s cock. Strings of drool trickled down her chin from the sloppy sucking she’d lost herself in, which she returned to with twice the enthusiasm once Lyn gave the word.

“Go on girl, play with your bone and hump me like a desperate little puppy.”

Stokey had shut his eyes several minutes ago to focus on lasting against the ruthless assault of Soph’s perfect lips and warm throat, but he raised his hand as he felt her movements increase in fervor.

“Hold up dudes, unless you want me to blow in her mouth again I’m gonna have to pull out and finish another way!”

Lyn glanced up at him from her position on the floor, grinning cheekily before clapping her hands twice to make him look down. The distraction served to veer him away from the edge a moment longer, which was more than enough time for Lyn to give them more orders.

“Oh Stokey, didn’t you know? I  _ want _ you to blow your load in her.”

After the prior two instances of Soph losing herself to an ectoplasm high, this was confusing for him to hear. Lyn shifted a hand behind her head cockily, gesturing to him with the other.

“And I don’t just want you to pump that thick, creamy cum down her throat. I want you to stroke yourself until you coat her whole face, all while she begs for her treat.”

Stokey attempted to formulate a competent counterargument, but Soph’s moans and desperate sucking on his cock pushed all possible ones out of his mind. He watched as Lyn gathered her hair together, pulling it all down with one hand as she pushed down on her hips with the other. Soph was tugged backwards with a yelp as she decoupled from the cock she’d been enjoying so far, hands perched beneath her chin and twitching as she felt the strap-on’s knot fully enter her with a wet plop.

Her frozen pose only lasted a moment before her eyes refocused on Stokey, tongue extending with needy whines as she pawed at the air in front of her. With a shrug, he gave the girls a thumb’s up and began to run his broad hands along his full length in dedication to their pleasurable cause. Soph’s eyes shifted from their pleading gaze at his face to pure fixation on his cock, letting even more drool trickle down from her tongue.

Lyn had taken to moving back and forth just enough that she could simulate grinding while Soph’s pussy quivered under the effects of the strap-on’s thick knot, driving her towards orgasm even faster. As her whines grew in pitch, Stokey began to stroke himself at the maximum maintainable speed he could reach. His breaths grew into a rumble of pleasure building in his throat, finally climaxing in a full moan as ectoplasm began gushing out of his throbbing cock.

Soph’s eyes widened as the mind-numbing substance arced onto her face in rope after rope of buzzing sensations, prompting Lyn to shift her hips upward and hilt the strap-on as deep as it could possibly go. This final act managed to drive Soph over the edge as well, howling like a proper puppy as her pussy convulsed around the thick knot buried inside her. They both swayed slightly, riding their orgasms out in pure bliss as Lyn watched with deep satisfaction.

Soph finally lifted herself off the strap-on, letting the sounds of wet suction echo through the cabin’s high ceiling. She stood up to full height as a familiar icy glow began to shimmer in her eyes, spinning around to stare at Lyn’s frame on the floor. With one coy finger, Lyn pointed to the box on the recliner.

“Look in there, sweetie. I brought something for you to use on me, too.”

**Continued in 24: Hungry Eyes**


	24. Hungry Eyes

**24: Hungry Eyes (X-Ray)**

Soph strode across the room with an air of restrained power, ignoring Stokey as he tipped backwards and sunk straight through the couch. Before she’d even reached the box, he’d slid himself across the floor and into the kitchen to bask in the afterglow and watch the next set of events unfold. Thankfully he wasn’t completely exhausted this time, but there was no way he’d be joining in for a second round after how well Soph drained him.

Lyn had just begun propping herself up so she could be seated on the rug as Soph approached the box, carefully perched on the recliner with their next surprise inside. As she leaned down over the box, Lyn could see the corners of her face pull up in a wide smile of almost predatory satisfaction. Lifting her hand up, a lengthy and tantalizingly coiled tentacle dildo hung in the air before them both. Its entire shaft was covered in a smooth array of bumps, and its flat octopus-like underside had larger suckers for a more intense texture.

Soph darted her gaze back and forth between her and Lyn, wondering what the implications of such a gift were. Under normal circumstances this would have been quite the unexpected toy, but the key was figuring out how her current ectoplasm dose would factor in. Lyn had assumed a dutiful seat beneath her, resting on her knees to gain a little extra height.

“So, what exactly do you want me to do with this? The feeling of power is intoxicating, but even with that I know this is much too long to fit in you safely.”

Lyn took a breath to tease Soph before properly explaining the idea, but was interrupted by her leaning down over her as the dildo swung menacingly next to her head.

“Unless you’re implying that we waive our policy of this needing to be safe?”

Lyn was momentarily taken aback by the sudden lunge, but quickly calmed down as Soph smiled brightly and kissed her on the forehead before sitting down directly across from her.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it; you look so cute when you’re flustered! What’s the plan?”

Even though she knew Soph had things under control, seeing her adopt such a dominant attitude without warning was still quite a surprise. After catching her breath from the startling personality shift, Lyn continued as planned.

“Well, do you remember how Stokey said he sees things?”

Soph furrowed her brow in a vain attempt to recall the point Lyn was pushing towards. Their engaging discussions with Stokey often tumbled over several tangents, leading every which way until they ended the night satisfied and unsure of what topic they’d even started on.

“He mentioned something about seeing into the ethereal, you know… like in D&D?”

Soph’s eyes lit up even further than their icy hue had allowed.

“Oh right, he can see some sort of soul dimension! You’ve definitely piqued my curiosity by bringing  _ that _ into the mix.”

Lyn leaned forward so her face was almost touching Soph’s, inches from the sparkling eyes that had entranced her just a day before.

“Now that I’ve had my fun with you, it’s your turn to use me… and I figured this would be the perfect thing to practice seeing with x-ray vision.”

Soph’s face remained blank and unchanged for a moment before she held up a finger in protest.

“Wouldn’t I just see through all of you?”

Lyn looked puzzled by this, sitting down fully on the rug by splaying her calves apart for a more comfortable position.

“What do you mean? It’s like x-ray vision, right?”

Soph thought for a few seconds while attempting to formulate an explanation that would be easily absorbed, finally settling on the correct wording for Lyn to understand it easily.

“You know how a clear sleeve looks? That’s how you’d look if I used these eyes like ghost eyes. I’d technically be able to see through you, but it would be  _ all  _ of you. You’d look like a giant gummy bear.”

Lyn laughed at this for a few seconds before blushing noticeably, the laughter dying down into a sheepish chuckle.

“Is it bad if that’s also really hot?”

Soph smirked at her with equal parts affection and coyness, beginning to sway the dildo back and forth like a tassel. Lyn watched the movements for a moment as she continued to blush, propping herself back up on her knees and ankles once Soph began to stand. The dildo kept swinging, now moving to slow circles around Lyn’s head as Soph stared down hungrily at her. Moving forward just enough to be poised over Lyn’s head, Soph spoke in a delectably soft tone.

“Not at all honey! Now, if we’re done with the semantics… open wide.”

Lyn obliged almost immediately, opening her lips and aiming her head straight up in anticipation of the lovely tentacle she would soon receive. Soph shifted her grip to grab it by the base, moving her other hand to the tip so she could easily guide it in. Cocking her head to the side, she held off on starting things to tease Lyn a little more.

“Think this’ll go smoothly? I’m half tempted to see the whole thing inside you, but we’ll start off with something easier.”

Lyn gulped in the brief moment she had to close her mouth before Soph brought the tentacle down towards her face, dipping it deep into her mouth without a second warning. A good five inches went in as Soph focused on widening the focus of her vision to a new level of reality. The process was oddly strenuous even though the ectoplasm’s energy was still present in her head, but after roughly half a minute she felt her peripheral vision sharpen as the world in front of her began to take on an otherworldly shimmer.

As she’d been focusing on this, the dildo had been rhythmically dipping in and out of Lyn’s throat purely from Soph’s instinct. Once Lyn realized Soph was occupied with the spectral side of things, she began to lift herself up off the floor in greater increments to guide the tentacle deeper and deeper into her throat. Finally, Soph’s frozen air of focus relaxed as she managed to center herself on this unnatural vision.

Below her she could see straight through Lyn as she rose up to the tentacle once again, taking almost a full foot of it with a needy look in her eyes. Her body was translucent and tinted a soft white, outlining every last feature as though an artist had lovingly painted a moving masterpiece. Soph sighed to herself as she watched the tentacle slide deep into her throat, wet with lusty saliva and perfectly contouring to her muscles.

“It’s not exactly what I expected… in fact you look better like this than I’d imagined you could.”

Lyn slid back off the dildo with a small gasp, finally showing signs of the effort she was putting in. Soph never recalled her being well-versed in blowjobs of any kind, preferring much more to use her tongue and hands than taking anything to the hilt. She bent down with her knees and flashed a smug grin, momentarily taking her guiding hand off the tentacle to cup her chin.

“Someone’s been practicing deep-throating, haven’t they?”

Lyn nodded submissively, extending her wet tongue to wait for the tentacle’s reentry as Soph continued to hold her chin.

“Well, let’s see if your practice has paid off.”

Using just her one hand on its base, Soph slid the tentacle even deeper into Lyn’s hot throat. She could see it pass the one foot mark left by Lyn’s saliva, dipping deeper inside of her and passing by her beautiful breasts that shone like moons in the ethereal light. After getting almost two feet deep, Soph let the tentacle hang there for a moment. Lyn’s breathing practice had certainly paid off too, as she didn’t even seem to struggle until the tentacle was being pulled out.

The moment it left her throat, Lyn’s normally attractive gasps began to echo oddly in Soph’s head, almost feeling like they were rebounding off the inside of it with more force than she liked. Despite her attempts to concentrate, she grunted as her shimmering vision faltered and fizzled out in a matter of seconds. Lyn’s eyes were fixed on the dildo for a few seconds before she noticed Soph squinting in frustration above her, bringing a decent amount of concern to the forefront of her mind. The icy hue in her eyes had faded back to her normal color, visible in between her frequent blinks.

“Woah my god are you okay?”

Soph rubbed her temple as a slight headache began to thump an annoying ache through her skull.

“Yeah, but I lost the hang of my vision for a moment there. Probably best that I stop and rest for a bit, if you don’t mind?”

Lyn stood up and weaved backwards to avoid accidentally clocking Soph in the head, especially since it would have exacerbated her headache.

“Of course! Don’t ask to take care of yourself either, we’ve gotta be healthy together, remember?”

Soph nodded with a soft smile and walked past Lyn to plop down on the couch with an exhausted thud. Lyn looked concerned until she saw a contented sigh escape her lips.

“That’s a lot better already. No wonder Stokey feels so drained after he possesses things, I can’t even handle looking into the ethereal.”

Lyn clambered up onto the couch alongside her, squeezing her hand tight.

“Hey, don’t sweat it. I’m glad you’re not good at that stuff, otherwise you’d be a ghost and I’d be a really lonely girl.”

Soph smiled and leaned over, planting a slow peck on Lyn’s cheek. Straightening her posture to look over the backrest of the couch, she noticed that Stokey had become distracted with watching a set of birds twirl about outside the kitchen window. She smiled like a parent watching her child’s first excursion in the woods, feeling a pang of melancholy at how much joy he seemed to be experiencing just from something simple.

“Hey, come over here! We’re joining you for the penguin documentary!”

**Continued in 25: Fear of Commitment**


	25. Fear of Commitment

**25: Fear of Commitment (Handholding)**

Much as he wished he could help, Stokey hadn’t a clue why Soph seemed so down. After a rush of concern and micromanaging from the other two she’d managed to convince them that she was alright, just a little drained from the ectoplasm high she’d been making use of. Stokey backed her up on this, mentioning that it was probably identical to how he felt after over exerting himself. 

Once everyone had settled in to continue the penguin documentary with him, a light undercurrent of conversation broke out wherein each of the three came to the consensus that negative energy was equally draining to a ghost such as him. Soph convinced them both that nothing in particular was wrong, but Lyn could just barely see the glint of a bothersome train of thought looming behind her normally bright eyes. Once the documentary was done, Stokey set to making an early brunch for them in the hopes that it would brighten everyone’s spirits.

While the girls decided what they’d watch next, a light egg drop soup was brought into being on the sleek stove. He’d brought it back for them to slowly slurp up while they all settled in for a few more movies so Soph could properly rest up and recuperate. Stokey had missed out on most modern theater films, so instead of continuing on with their Wes Anderson marathon they moved to an array of more recent musicals he’d never managed to see.

By the time the sun was setting everyone had gotten the best songs from three and a half musicals stuck in their heads, having only made it through half of the Muppets reboot from 2011. The girls joined Stokey to cook dinner, whipping together a rich risotto before they finished off two more films as night crept over the cabin. Stokey seemed satisfied by the evening, cleaning off their dishes once again and tidying up what little had been put out of place. Lyn, on the other hand, was still mildly concerned.

Soph seemed to be hiding a deep tiredness, masking it with false energy so she could continue enjoying things with everyone. As they wound down for the evening it became clear that something was on her mind, and it looked as though her facade was liable to break any minute. Lyn recommended some more classic musicals that Stokey hadn’t heard of before so he would be properly preoccupied overnight and went to join Soph as they got ready for bed.

Something was wrong here, but she was determined to solve it no matter what.

* * * * *

Outside the cabin, every facet of the forest had fallen still. No breeze blew to comfort the mountainside with its soft, rumbling white noise rustling between the pines. The sound of a single owl pierced the sea of blackness, but its echo was just as soon claimed by its depths. Even the stars above them seemed scathed by the stillness, shining down as single pin pricks with no twinkles of mystery.

Soph had hidden her concern quite well until now, but even the darkness of their room couldn’t hide it from Lyn’s intuition. They laid next to each other unmoving, Soph’s arms spread out slightly at her sides and Lyn turned toward her attentively, waiting for the conversation she knew would eventually start. Soph moved her arm imperceptibly, sliding it to grab Lyn’s hand tight under the covers and bringing further concern.

Lyn wanted to move closer, but knew that at times like this, space and an open ear were the most important things she could provide. It seemed as though Soph hadn’t spoken in minutes since lacing her fingers between Lyn’s, but finally the sound of her lips opening broke the silence. It hung on the air as she weighed her words carefully, but a few seconds later she spoke in a melancholy, hushed tone.

“What are we supposed to do for him?”

Lyn shifted closer to Soph in an attempt to put a hand on her shoulder, but stopped when she continued to speak.

“He’s an innocent guy who got lost up here and suffered for it, but all we’ve done is entertain him and accept his generosity. It’s not right.”

Lyn brought her free hand away from its original destination, choosing instead to clasp Soph’s hand with both of hers.

“Honey, he’s offered to do a lot of stuff of his own accord and seems like a really upstanding dude! Besides, haven’t you seen him? He’s  _ happy _ . How many ghosts do you think get to be happy?”

She could feel Soph’s turn towards her as the covers shifted again, hands finally clasping together in tandem. Another deep breath was taken before Soph 

“He does seem happy, yes. Even when he’s recounted old memories and regrets, he seems to bounce back from them incredibly fast. But…”

Soph moved towards Lyn until they gently bumped foreheads, slowly exhaling warm breath onto her neck.

“Does he seem at peace? Or content with himself, even?”

Lyn sighed heavily at this. Despite her desire to come up here for a relaxing vacation, she knew Soph’s observations were spot-on. Stokey was almost always a ray of otherworldly sunshine and seemed quite happy to enjoy their company while helping with things, but in those brief moments that his hopes faltered she could almost see cracks of regret tearing his soul apart. As if thinking exactly the same thing, Soph continued her point.

“He died young and wants people to be happy. He keeps cooking for us since he likes seeing people enjoy what he does, and even cleans the cabin once guests leave so the rangers have less work on their plates. All he’s done for himself in the past ten years is watch shows about places he wishes he could go and wander the woods looking for where he died. Underneath that unflappable ‘hang loose’ attitude is a guy who only just managed to fix his life before losing it altogether.”

They sat in silence together for a while as Lyn thought of what to say, scraping the back corners of her mind for something that fit.

“I wish I knew what to do Soph, but he’s a ghost. On top of that, we’re hundreds of miles from where we live. Are we supposed to call an exorcist or psychic? We can’t even call his family because we don’t know where his bones are, and if we  _ did _ they’d question us for being able to locate a dead guy that’s been lost for an entire decade!”

Soph lifted her head upwards to plant a gentle kiss on Lyn’s nose before returning to their prior position, making her blush more than a little.

“I just wish there were something we could do for him, especially since we’ve grown to enjoy him so quickly. It’s not even halfway through our vacation and we’re already all talking like old friends, so imagine how much his actual old friends still miss him. He’s got parents out there who still don’t know what happened to their boy.”

Realization had finally sunk its way into Lyn’s head. There was no way this could end well if they simply waved goodbye to their surprise cabin mate after two weeks, leaving him stranded and alone to hide from every set of guests that came after. Even though Lyn considered herself reasonable, she’d thrown a glass at his head out of pure fear just because he was a ghost. If word of Stokey’s existence spread from someone who was more superstitious than her, he’d be on the run from teams of crackpot paranormal investigators and ghost hunters at all times of day and night.

The thought of such a placid man who was constantly eager to please eventually losing the only solace he had in such a constricted afterlife made Lyn feel ill. Luck was certainly kind to bring them together, but as luck had it their parting was guaranteed to be cruel if a solution was not found. Lyn squeezed Soph’s hands tightly for a moment, sniffing back a tear that had begun welling up in the corner of her eye.

“Alright, alright. I don’t have a goddamn clue of what we can do for him, but helping him is obviously worth postponing sex for. Besides, he’s half the reason we got to explore some of the options that would’ve been impossible to work with otherwise, so everything we’ve done here has never been done before.”

Soph softly giggled to herself in the darkness, prompting Lyn to raise an unseen eyebrow.

“It’s highly likely that someone in the past would have made love to a ghost. There’s no way we’re the first ones.”

Lyn joined her giggling as they pulled each other close, hands still clasped together.

“Really though, I’ll figure out something we can do. I just need to sleep on it so I can have a decent idea instead of whipping out something half-assed.”

Finally feeling hopeful again, Soph planted a much longer kiss on Lyn’s lips before retreating to her own pillow.

“Your obsessive plans always turn out well, I’ve got faith in you. Just don’t let everything stress you out.”

Lyn slid back to her side of the bed as well, keeping one of her hands intertwined with Soph’s as they laid there silently. She knew her too well, funnily enough, as Lyn was most certainly worried about planning what they could possibly do to help him. They only had roughly a week left in the cabin, and if a professional search crew hadn’t been able to locate Stokey’s body back then, there was no way they’d be putting their time to good use by looking as a trio.

There had to be a way that they could somehow narrow down the location where he died. Despite the fact that it was during a blizzard in unfamiliar woods, any kind of landmark or detail from his memories would help them search a smaller portion of the park than trudging across it in its entirety.

Almost an hour later, an idea flashed through Lyn’s mind with lightning-like brilliance. She almost sat bolt-upright in shock before reminding herself that unnecessary motion would rouse Soph from slumber, looking over lovingly at her still silhouette in the faint starlight.

She knew what to do.

**Continued in 26: Deep Dive**


	26. Deep Dive

**26: Deep Dive (Hypnosis)**

Behind him, Stokey heard the bedroom door open quietly as the girls stepped out behind his seat in the recliner. It was oddly late in the day for them to have just emerged, but judging by yesterday’s events he’d deemed it a bad idea to peek and see if they were delayed due to having sex. The thing that struck him as even more odd was the fact that they sounded as though they were standing right behind him, not moving to freshen up in the shower or think up ideas for breakfast.

With a slow lean he pushed back in the recliner, tilting his head until he could see both of them standing still with hands behind their backs. All that could be heard as Lyn gently twisted back and forth like a nervous grade school student during a presentation was the faint sounds of Fiddler on the Roof, one of the last classic musicals they’d recommended he watch while they slept. They maintained eye contact for a few awkward seconds before he finally said something to break the silence.

“Yo, dudes! This old guy rocks at singing, but he should totally stop harshing his kid’s vibe.”

Soph coughed once and took over the conversation to alleviate Lyn’s nerves, as the idea they’d been discussing for the past ten minutes in their bedroom had both of them on edge.

“Stokey, we have a proposition for you.”

He attempted to spin the recliner around and face them properly before realizing that it didn’t spin at all, instead opting to flip himself over on his stomach and lean on his folded arms.

“You seem pretty serious, bro. What’s up?”

Soph nodded to Lyn, signaling her to take the reigns from here as she kicked her foot into the carpet a few times. Looking up at Stokey with more timidity than usual, she brought her hand out from behind her back to reveal a reflective pendulum designed like a simple coin.

“We can’t keep ignoring the fact that we need to help you, but the only way that’s going to happen is if I hypnotize you so we can go back through the night you died. It’s the best way to figure out anything else about where your bones might be, cuz it sounds like that’s the only way you’re gonna find closure.”

Stokey smiled for a moment to try and brighten the serious mood, but dropped his face the moment he realized both of them were serious. He flipped over onto his back again, stroking his chin to emphasize how hard he was thinking… but the decision had already been made in his mind. The chance to figure out where he’d died was something he would have gladly traded his life for, but seeing as how he’d been at an impasse for the past decade this method would have to do.

Rolling back onto his stomach, he thrust both arms out to give each of the girls an overly enthusiastic thumbs-up. His smile beamed bright as day as he raised his eyebrow cockily, determined to at least make some part of this enjoyable for them with his usual antics.

“Alright dudes, but I’ll warn you now… this guy’s will is practically unbreakable! Either gimme your best shot, or reach for the sky!”

* * * * *

Stokey had gone under in barely more than a minute. Unsurprisingly it was the fastest induction Lyn had ever performed by far, and he’d started feeling sleepy after the first few swings of her pendulum. Under normal circumstances the speed at which he’d succumbed to his first hypnosis session would have been almost disappointing, but Lyn was at least happy that it let them get down to business as fast as possible. She looked on at his closed eyes and placid expression, ready to figure this out no matter how long it took.

“Alright Stokey, here’s what I need from you. Tell me again what happened that day, but skip to the part where you lost the ski slope. We need to figure out exactly what you saw, and where you were.”

Stokey muttered to himself softly, giggling something under his breath before Lyn sighed and added something to her request.

“Loud enough for us to hear, please. We can’t help if you’re just talking to yourself.”

Stokey smiled widely and gave her a sleepy thumbs up.

“Sorry bro… it’s just that you reminded me… I went to the lower slopes that way.”

The thumbs up turned into him pointing straight at the balcony window, down the hill that they’d watched the sunset through over the past few nights.

“I skied down the road they use for cars until I hit the slopes… but I was on my way back up when that crazy storm hit…”

He moved the extended finger to his head, tapping it lightly a few times.

“Thought I was smart for taking a road so I could use it to get back once it was dark… but everything was white within minutes.”

His head lolled back onto the recliner as he chuckled.

“Can’t follow road if everything looks like road… dummy.”

Lyn sighed at his loopy recountings. Normally these would have been entertaining and endearing, but she needed many more specific details if they were going to stand a chance at helping him. She put on her best motherly tone.

“Think back to then… were there any strange trees or signs you passed? Even a road or oddly winding hill? Tell us exactly what happened.”

Lyn expectantly put her hands on her knees, waiting for some revelation or crucial landmark that would help them pinpoint his body’s location on a map. As she stood there observing his face with eager anticipation, a single tear welled up from underneath his closed lids to trickle down his cheek. She was just about to simplify the question so that he wouldn’t be snapped out of the trance from stress, but Soph grabbed a fistful of her shirt and jerked her to look at the balcony window.

Beyond the glass, at the edge of the horizon… a vicious cloud of snow was forming. They could clearly see entire pine trees being enveloped in its depths as it rose to a height that blotted out the sky, stretching from horizon to horizon as the once-comforting sunlight dimmed. A blizzard was being conjured from nowhere

“You’re going to have to wake him up Lyn. LYN, WAKE HIM-”

The girls latched on to each in pure terror and screamed as a gale of bitter wind washed straight through the cabin’s walls. The furniture was all blown away, tumbling into the obscuring storm as a snowdrift swept over the cabin’s contents. Strips of the walls and ceiling peeled off before sinking into the snow, leaving their counterparts to grow crooked and crush their smooth surfaces into the texture of tree trunks and branches. The cabin floor itself shifted, almost throwing the girls off balance as it rippled and tilted what was once the living room upwards into the slope of a rugged hill. When all was said and done, Soph and Lyn were left standing in the middle of a blizzard-ravaged wilderness with trees on all sides.

Their shock at the completely new surroundings lasted but a few seconds before they realized that the snow and bitter winds felt perfectly fine to them. The storm that was clearly stripping smaller branches from trees and sending the snow sideways hadn’t so much as nudged them in a direction, and the air still felt warm as it had in the cabin. Letting go of each other finally, they opted to keep their elbows locked as they took a few wading steps through the deep drifts forming on this hill. At first they saw nothing moving beyond branches being blown through the trees, but after several seconds a silhouette became visible in the thick storm.

A man dressed in a full ski outfit with knitted pom-pom beanie and scarf was trudging towards them, using ski poles to aid in his desperate climb up the hill. The girls stepped aside as his form came fully into view, letting him pass on his climb up the hill before they began following no more than six feet behind. It was undoubtedly Stokey, as he’d looked when he was alive. The colors of his clothes were properly vibrant compared to their spectral counterparts, but even in the storm they were dulled and difficult to see at a distance.

His gait was determined and steady, slogging through at least two feet of snow without showing signs of stopping. Plumes of hot breath puffed out through the scarf that had been snugly wrapped around his face, whisked away in the blizzard before they could even fade out. The girls followed him like this for several minutes, snow beneath them seeming to weigh nothing at all as the hill finally plateaued abruptly onto an open plane of white snow. The trees behind them faded into the storm as Stokey trudged onward, determined to find some sort of solace from the storm.

The girls kept pace with him more easily now, noticing that his gait had slowed to more of a fast march. Visible signs of hypothermia were now manifesting in his actions, arms moving with less finesse and showing how much he swayed without the firm balance of the hiking poles he’d clung to. It had been half an hour since they started following him, but the blizzard was more fierce than they could have imagined. Even an experienced skier in high-end gear would have struggled to last more than two or three hours in weather like this, let alone someone whose perseverance was covering him in a layer of sweat that proved deadly in such temperatures. The girls passed one of his hiking poles as he jammed it into the ground, leaning all his weight on the other with both hands until that one was abandoned as well. A few more minutes of significantly slower progress followed as they saw his entire frame begin to start shivering.

Stokey reached one shivering hand up to his scarf, pulling the almost frozen fabric down from his mouth so the wind could bite at his lungs with each breath. He slid his ski goggles onto his forehead, scrunching his equally solid beanie as chunks of ice from his body moisture flecked away from it. He took in a few hitching breaths while darting his eyes around in the harsh winds, barely able to keep them open as he blinked away the blizzard’s cold burn. His movements became distinctly less frantic after he’d spun around three full times without a shred of luck at finding something visible in the storm, slowing down into the dejected motions of a man whose hope had abandoned him.

Finally, Stokey stood still. The blizzard didn’t care for his plight. No one out in this wilderness could counteract it. He’d ventured too far while spreading his capabilities too thin, and now the price was being paid. His knees felt weak as he fell to them, sinking down to sit in the endless drifts and raising his face to the sky. The girls could barely even tell that he’d begun crying, as his thin wail barely held the strength to challenge the bitter winds that were slowly building a snow drift against his chest. The wail rose into a hoarse cry before his lungs finally ran out of air. After breathing in the cold one last time, Stokey roared louder than the blizzard itself.

His voice was broken and filled with misery, charged by the last sparks of energy and potential his life had once held. This final cry started loud and fierce, laced with underlying hatred for the circumstances that had brought him to face fate. Its end was punctuated by uncontrollable sobs as he toppled forward into the snow, hatred turning inward on himself for not sufficiently thinking things through and staying with the people he loved. His body convulsed in noiseless sobbing for no more than a minute as the snow began to bury him whole, finally allowing him to cease the unwinnable fight and give up the ghost.

Lyn wept silently as she clung to Soph’s arm, struggling to hold herself together as the last visible patch of Stokey’s clothes was blotted out by the creeping snow. Soph hadn’t shed a single tear this whole time, instead choosing to look on in melancholy reverence. Stokey had nothing to gain by omitting the fine details of his death… nothing except preserving a bit of her and Lyn’s happiness by keeping the true burden of his past to himself.

As they stood there holding each other for what felt like a long time, Soph finally noticed movement in the snow, much harder to see in the blackness of night that had crept over everything through the storm. Stokey’s ghostly form had stood up from the snow, moving with an uncanny determination for having died likely less than an hour ago. He shook his head back and forth as though he’d just emerged from a pool, sliding the translucent ski goggles back over his eyes and pulling the scarf back into place.

“Woah, looks like crying it out was totally helpful and not for wimps! Shoulda followed your advice sooner granny!”

Before the girls could react, Stokey took off in a dead sprint across the white void of snow ahead of them. They began running after him in a desperate attempt to keep up, letting him get at least twenty feet beyond them before they were able to maintain his speed. The white expanse finally broke into another hill full of bent trees, but Stokey’s stride didn’t falter one bit. It took them a while to see anything new, but after several minutes the silhouette of shelter began to take shape in the unrelenting blizzard.

The girls bounded along behind him, closing in on the safety promised by the cabin ahead. Its sanctuary was close enough to taste as they all broke into a full run, Stokey cheering victoriously ahead of them as they almost failed to keep up with his gigantic strides. The scene would have been quite the cause for celebration if their jubilant companion were actually alive, but for now that knowledge remained hidden from him.

Stokey practically vaulted up the balcony steps, phasing straight through the closed sliding glass door in his state of post-death delirium. His things were still piled in the middle of the living room near the wood stove, mostly unpacked save for the box of ski gear he’d obtained specifically for the journey. With a sigh of deep relief he trudged past them towards the recliner, dusting himself off from snow that would have only stuck to the corporeal body he’d left behind.

As he sat down in the comfortable chair, the girls could hear the storm outside dying down. The darkness hidden behind the harsh storm began to lift, wind dying down to a soft breeze as the snow it once carried melted away to reveal the pines they’d seen beyond the balcony every time before. Stokey’s spectral outfit faded away as well, revealing him as he’d been almost an hour before, still wearing his hawaiian shirt and board shorts.

The cabin was back to normal at last, but the same could hardly be said for any of the three inside it. Stokey sat in the chair staring straight ahead, icy blue face stained by the remnants of ghostly tears. Lyn and Soph still had their elbows locked together, but Lyn wholeheartedly refused to wipe her tears away as she leaned into Soph for comfort after their shared traumatic experience. As Stokey began to put his head in his hands, looking far more exhausted and alone than he ever had before, Soph was also refusing something from the depths of her undeniably existent soul.

She was refusing to give up on saving him.

**Continued in 27: Simple Pleasures**


	27. Simple Pleasures

**27: Simple Pleasures (Tattoos)**

It had been another hour since everyone’s dive into Stokey’s subconsciousness, wherein they’d simply sat down on the couch and held each other close. Stokey seemed significantly more withdrawn after their experience, but was finally coming back to his old personality and energy. He’s finally reached out to the girls and drawn them into a proper group hug for the last twenty minutes, letting them all get a much-needed shred of solace.

None of them had spoken a word during the aftermath, but finally Stokey decided to take charge and try raising everyone’s spirits.

“Hey, guys? I’m sorry I kept all that bogus stuff from you. It wasn’t cool.”

Soph tightened her arms around Stokey’s waist, burying her face into his shoulder. After a few moments she lifted her head up to look at him, keeping her chin to his skin as she spoke.

“Don’t worry yourself about it, neither of us were mad. We’re not leaving you alone out here, and there  _ has _ to be a way to fix this.”

Stokey shrugged once, gently lifting Lyn and Soph up while he thought to himself.

“Totally! You guys already uncovered a lot about that night that I didn’t remember, like which direction I’d gone to get back to the cabin!”

He gestured towards the balcony window again as Lyn sniffled while bringing her face up from his side as well.

“How’d you know that? I thought we were the only ones in the hallucination.”

Stokey coughed awkwardly, an instinctive response due to his breathing not being necessary.

“I uh… had to go back through all of the stuff that happened too.”

Silence descended upon them again as the realization that he’d had to relive that traumatic night from a first-person perspective. Stokey tried in vain to think of something positive to say for a while, but only one joyless idea came to his mind.

“Dudes, if you can really fix this… I’m not gonna be here anymore. Like at all.”

Lyn shifted on the couch to lean her arm against him, putting her in a slightly less strained position to talk than having her head stretched straight upwards.

“Of course we’re gonna miss you man, but finally getting peace and rest is way more worth it than you staying trapped here.”

Stokey rubbed his hands along their sides reassuringly, but wasn’t done with his thought.

“It’ll be rad to finally escape this place, but what are you dudes even gonna remember me by?”

Both the girls seemed confused by his statement, prompting him to elaborate further.

“Well I wanna leave you guys with something more than memories, right? Problem is, I wanna give my clothes back to Granny if she’s alive, and my family gets to bury my bones…”

His brow furrowed as he sat in silence once again, shuffling through the dusty archives of his mind as he tried to recall what other earthly possessions he still had. In a complete tone shift he shot up from the couch, accidentally letting the girls phase through him and fall sideways onto the cushions.

“Yo I got it! People always get tattoos to remember stuff they loved, and I would totally get one of you two!”

He whipped around to face them as they propped themselves back upright, completely unphased by their small topple.

“So… you down? We can design it right now and everything!”

Lyn and Soph exchanged a quick and nervous glance. While they’d never gotten a tattoo before now, he was quite right about the significance of their relationship. They’d never seen a real ghost before, and the likelihood of seeing one again was next to nothing. Along with that, there was no way they’d forget their time bonding and sharing their lives together with him. As if they’d been thinking the exact same things, both girls broke into wide smiles and nodded in perfect sync.

It was time to do this.

* * * * *

Once the girls had freshened up sufficiently from the aftermath of their crying, they all sat down at the dining room table with the largest piece of sketching paper they could find. While they were quite low on drawing supplies, Lyn had found a couple spare pens and pencils in the car’s glove box and Soph had torn out a blank back cover from an obsolete set of road maps they’d forgotten to get rid of.

With everything laid out in front of them, Soph sat down and began to chew on the end of a particularly desiccated pencil before retching slightly as the eraser turned to powder in her teeth.

“It looks as though we’re down one eraser, so be careful about sketching too hard with the pencils. Also we’ve only got blue and black thanks to the limited pen selection, so we’ll shade it with a grayscale gradient and put a color legend on the side for later.”

Looking up from her speedily organized work area she saw Lyn and Stokey eyeing her with blank expressions.

“Oh, right. I’m the only one of us who can draw.”

She slid the blank sheet from the table’s center towards her seat, propping her elbow on the table in a typical focused artist lean.

“Alright, since we’ve only got one good sheet of paper I’ll throw out ideas to jot down on the back of this one. Need me to start the design process off?”

They both nodded at her, Lyn with a small degree of shame since she was likely the reason Soph was streamlining the design process. In the few times they’d tried to make displayable art for their living rooms she’d managed to drag a few brainstorming sessions for hours, exasperating Soph quite efficiently.

“Perfect! So first things first, do you want to be in the piece Stokey? We can make it more of a collage or landscape piece, but it could work equally well with a bust of you or even a full body model.”

Stokey drummed his fingers on the table while thinking for a few seconds before Lyn reached her hand out to stop him, gesturing to the fluttering blinks Soph had begun to do while trying to stay upright in her seat.

“You aren’t quite on beat, but that’s one of her hypnotic triggers,”

Soph shook her head back and forth energetically, tousling her long hair before she could stop herself. Stokey snickered for a moment before she glanced at him with an unimpressed expression, clearly still waiting for his answer.

“Oh bro, you should totally put me in there! I’ll look rad if a proper artist like you draws me.”

Soph’s lip twitched into a small grin as her business-oriented mindset faltered from his flattery, but recovered quickly as she scratched a note about incorporating Stokey’s image in some fashion on the back cover.

“Next thing, I’m assuming you’d like to be represented pre-death instead of post-death? Icy skin is certainly a fashionable style, but that depends on whether or not you'd like people to remember you by it.”

Stokey raised his hand to answer immediately, then retracted it as a thought settled into his head. Satisfied with the new concept he once again raised his hand to speak.

“I thought I’d wanna have normal skin, but isn’t it a waste if you guys remember me for what I wasn’t? The chill blue stays, bros!”

Soph smiled at his insightfulness, marking down that they’d be styling him as he currently was.

“Okay, and do you have anything of personal significance that you’d like in the tattoo before I start suggesting things?”

Leaning back on the bench, Stokey began to think deeply about something important. A few partly mouthed words crossed his lips as Soph decided to set her own pencil down and watch his thought process unfold. Finally, he shrugged and turned to her again as she picked the pencil back up and waited patiently for ideas.

“I dunno dude, I don’t think anything I used to have mattered that much to me, aside from this shirt. Granny always got me the sickest outfits when she came to visit!”

He reached a hand up to tug at the collar of the hawaiian shirt he’d worn this whole time, a seemingly inseparable item from the matching white board shorts.

“A lot of people mattered to me though… is there any way you could work in my bros from back in Cali?”

Soph barely had time to nod before he’d launched into depicting his old surfing group with vivid detail, barely allowing her the time to keep pace while writing notes furiously. She exhaled with relief once he finally finished his ramblings a few minutes later, only to whip herself back into note taking when he began describing what their surfboards looked like as well. After almost ten minutes, Stokey had finally finished and Soph let the pencil roll limply from her hand to do some finger and wrist stretches.

“Okay, I’ve got a couple ideas of what we could do with the boards and your friends, so is there anything else? Maybe a depiction of surfing since that’s what you loved to do, or something that they’d know you said often?”

Stokey snapped his fingers with a bright grin and pointed straight at Soph as he leaned towards her excitedly.

“Hell yeah bro! Something about surfing is great, and every surfer out there tells their bros to hang loose! It’s pretty much our motto!”

With a quick scribble, Soph notated the motto and another statement about making sure waves were present in the final product. She folded her hands and stared at the sheet’s contents for a while, muttering thoughts to herself under her breath.

“Fit his friends in, along with all their surfboards and something to do with ocean waves, as well as his prized hawaiian shirt and him being an icy blue ghost… I think I’ve got an idea.”

They looked on in awe for the next ten minutes as Soph’s hand flew deftly across their makeshift canvas, sketching out curves and lines with perfectly contoured poise. They could see Stokey’s curly hair and sculpted face as the image began to take shape, but it was spreading out into something far more beautiful than they’d expected. When Soph had finally finished with the pencil shading, what lay before them could have easily been called the seeds of a masterpiece.

A vision of Stokey’s head had been sculpted, eyes closed and face shimmering with watery textures across his soft smile. The hair on his head had been changed from its shiny blond to small curls of frothy seafoam, with each large curl becoming deep waves that rose and fell from his scalp in beautiful disarray. Perched on various parts of each larger wave sat painstakingly accurate recreations of Stokey’s old surfer buddies, hair flying in the wind and boards lovingly detailed with their best features.

In the background they could see each of his friends’ boards in greater detail, blooming out from behind the base of his neck like a peacock’s feathers. Lower than that sat the bust of his hawaiian shirt dipping behind a sideways surfboard, almost serving as a title plaque for the piece above it. Instead of covering it in eye-catching designs, one phrase had been emblazoned on it with lettering that flowed like water: “Hang loose!’.

Soph held the piece up beside her as the others looked on in awe, blown away by how quickly and beautifully it had come together. Despite the clearly positive signals, she still seemed nervous about their responses and had begun stammering out explanations about the art while staring down at the table.

“I-I figured your hair would look good as the waves, but did-dn’t want to do it without a point until I realized your friends were a-always on your mind, so now they’re literally on your mind… it looks horrible doesn’t it?”

Instead of saying anything to her, both Lyn and Stokey slid around the table to squish her in a supportive group hug once more. She set the piece carefully back on the table before reaching around each of their backs to reciprocate their comforting touch, finally letting go as they all sat back down much closer than before. Stokey was the first to speak.

“Bro, I totally would’ve got that when I was alive, even though it’s my head! It’s bitchin’, and you can’t say it isn’t!”

Soph smiled sheepishly at the overwhelming compliment, gently resting her head on the table to hide her growing blush.

“Okay, if you say so… I might workshop it a bit but I’ll keep the original too.”

Lyn scooted forward in her seat to lean her elbows on the table as well, overjoyed to see her partner finally accept a compliment about her art style. Just then, Stokey jolted them out of the cozy moment by clapping his hands together.

“Okay dudes, step two of the master plan!”

Without warning he leaped up on the end of the table, glancing down before landing so he didn’t scuff Soph’s drawing. He leaned down over them as they jumped back involuntarily, rubbing his hands together gleefully.

“You guys ready to find my bones?”

**Continued in 28: Peace and Love Offering**


	28. Peace and Love Offering

**28: Peace and Love Offering (Anonymous Sex)**

Immediately after their design session, the whole group began to set to work on a plan for searching the woods near where Stokey’s memories had traversed. While they hadn’t brought many supplies for going outside in the dense underbrush, each of the girls was able to find an outfit that would at least cover their skin and not snag on branches. Stokey had removed his hawaiian shirt and board shorts, donning the lighter under-layers of his spectral ski gear to avoid anything physical causing issues outside.

As he had significantly less to do, Stokey set to work making some trail food for the group in the form of hearty sandwiches and leftover bags of their snacks from their prior movie binge. Once he’d tucked the packages of food together in tidy little paper bags, the girls walked by for him to hand each one over with a beaming smile.

“Dude, this is gonna be a breeze! I’ll just take us downhill until somethin’ looks familiar and boom, found the bones!”

Lyn smiled and doubled back to hug him as Soph stood at the door, both of them well aware that bringing him along before they’d obtained proper supplies would be a horrible idea. She looked up at his eager expression with a slight twinge of guilt since he’d be alone for a few hours.

“No, you have to stay here until we get a good map and some advice on where the best trails are. People are bound to see you if you just try and hide in the back seat of our car!”

As Soph swung the cabin door open, she stopped dead in her tracks. A few feet from it stood the park ranger they’d run into before, hand poised to knock for their attention before they’d begun to walk outside. At first she attempted to brush off the awkward intrusion, but it only took a second for her gaze to lock onto Stokey’s ghostly form looming behind the girls. Her arm froze in the air as her pupils shrank, entire body refusing to move as Stokey looked behind him before realizing she was staring at him.

Soph seemed equally frozen by their accidental encounter, but finally snapped out of it and wheeled around to face him.

“She can’t know you’re here, possess her or something!”

Stokey floated backwards and held his hands up in protest.

“Woah bro! I can’t just possess someone without consent, that’d be totally uncool.”

As they began bickering about what on earth they were supposed to do, the ranger took a few wavering steps away from the door towards her parked vehicle. Soph looked back just in time to see Lyn wordlessly bolt towards the ranger, knocking her to the ground in a starfish tackle where she immediately stopped moving. Lyn had planted herself firmly on the ranger’s chest in an attempt to keep her from getting up, but once she realized that the poor lady was out cold she fell off her body sideways and looked back at Soph in a blind panic.

This would be messy to explain.

* * * * *

The ranger’s eyes fluttered open with a groan as she squinted at her surroundings, looking down first to see that she’d been restrained by a hefty amount of… bondage rope? She glanced up at a couch in front of her, identical to the ones she’d cleaned a hundred times before while tidying up the park’s cabins after their guests left. The two girls that she’d encountered on separate days sat opposite her, dressed in light hiking outfits with pale faces of concern as they watched her every move.

Behind them hovered Stokey, leaning his outstretched arms on the back of the couch as he awkwardly ran his tongue along the inside of his lips. Lyn took a sharp breath while looking at Soph, pleading with her eyes to not be the first one addressing the ranger. When Soph gave her a shallow shrug, she sighed and gulped audibly before addressing their captive.

“I’m sorry that we had to tie you up, but don’t say anything!”

Soph’s eyes practically bulged out of her head as she bore her gaze into Lyn, desperately attempting to make her aware that her wording was more likely to induce panic than compliance. On top of that, it was redundant due to the two separate gags that had been lodged into and strapped over the ranger’s mouth. Lyn swallowed her faulty statement and stammered a bit before continuing.

“Okay so you can’t say anything either way, but _please_ don’t try to escape. And don’t ask why we have so much rope… or the gags. We just want to ask you a few questions and make sure you understand some crucial things.”

While they couldn’t see the ranger’s stare from behind her sunglasses, they could almost feel how unimpressed she was at her current state. It took Lyn a few moments to realize that the ranger would also be incapable of answering while gagged, and she timidly walked over to remove both of them while looking at her like she’d be liable to bite.

Once her gags were off, the ranger breathed in deeply and pursed her lips while glaring at the girls from behind her sunglasses. Lyn gently set the gags on the recliner’s armrest before returning to her seat, giving Soph a nervous nod to pass the baton of command to her. As Lyn timidly plopped back down on the couch, Soph breathed deeply and launched into the first of several questions that had been simmering in her mind.

“Could I ask why you came here alone?”

The ranger shook her head violently a few times to fling her aviators away, revealing brilliant chestnut eyes with short lashes as she put her hand to the bridge of her nose in frustration.

“Ma’am, cabins close to the camp office have waste disposal plumbing instead of a septic system. Pretty much removes the risk of them ever smelling bad while guests are here, and most of the ones who’d want such an expensive retreat complain about every last thing that goes wrong.”

She removed her hand and looked back and forth between them, only giving fearful glances at Stokey standing in the background.

“Just this morning, a large quantity of gelatin finally made its way to the main filtration system and we had to spend a few hours flushing it out.”

Lyn’s face immediately turned red as Stokey cracked a smile only the ranger could see.

“No permanent damage was caused of course, but me and my partner split up to see if we could address the gelatin issue before _more_ of our already busy mornings were spent the same way. I was only going to give you a kind warning, but now you’ve potentially given me a concussion and tied me up… because of plumbing.”

Stokey’s smile widened into a full toothy grin as he proudly pointed a thumb to himself, still not drawing the ranger’s eye contact.

“Don’t worry bro! I washed it down the drain, but it won’t happen again, swear on the waves!”

The ranger still refused to give him more than wary glances, as though she was trying to hide the fact that she was looking at him at all. Soph whipped around to glare at Stokey over the back of the couch, clearly annoyed that he was derailing an already difficult line of questioning.

“Stokey, we told you to be quiet. You’ll have your turn for questions once we know the basics about her.”

The ranger’s eyes flicked back and forth between them for a moment before her lip began to quiver, sending her into a full-blown panic attack as she struggled to get out of the chair while shouting frantically.

“I KNEW IT! I KNEW I WASN’T SEEING THINGS! I’M SORRY, I DID EVERYTHING I COULD SO PLEASE STOP HAUNTING ME!”

Before the girls could intervene, the ranger had kicked into the floor hard enough to imbalance the recliner in her panic. It teetered at a 45 degree angle while threatening to crash over onto the cabin floor before Stokey swept in to catch it, setting it upright once again.

“Yo bro, chill out! Balancing is hard but I got ya!”

The ranger resigned herself to a loop of sniveling and shaky breathing once the chair was back upright, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. Stokey was just about to dust her off from the fall when Soph held her hand up to stop him, coming over to assist her instead. Kneeling down in front of her, Soph could tell that the ranger was clearly overwhelmed by her circumstances and began to undo the repurposed bondage ropes. As the ranger regained movement in her limbs she began to curl into the fetal position on the recliner, hiding her face from everyone.

“Why’s she freakin’ out so bad? Did I do something?”

Soph sighed in a brief bout of exasperation before letting the tension go.

“You didn’t do anything, she’s just responding badly because you’re a ghost. Most people aren’t used to those.”

The ranger tried to choke out a few words through her convulsing breaths as Soph rushed to her side, putting a hand on her arm to comfort and softly address her.

“Hey, you’re alright with us. He’s no vengeful spirit or anything near that, but you seem to have a more personal connection with him. Are you doing well enough to explain that to us?”

The ranger’s breathing finally settled after almost a minute of reassuring arm rubs from Soph, extending her limbs once again to sit normally in the chair. From the moment her face became visible again, she locked eyes with Stokey and refused to look away from him. She tugged at the base of her uniform’s shirt and sat up straight in the recliner, almost putting her arms on the armrests before deciding against it thanks to the wet gags on one of them.

“I was part of the search and rescue party when we got hit by a huge blizzard almost ten years ago. We couldn’t find anything with how much snow had fallen… and I didn’t even realize he was gone from his cabin before his survival chances had fallen significantly. I was part of the recovery team once we were sure you couldn’t have survived, too. I even volunteered to assist an external group after that when your parents requested someone else look for your remains so they could hold a proper funeral. I’d hardly been working here for a year… knowing that someone had died on my watch was eating me up inside.”

“I held my own against the trauma and kept climbing the management ladder, but things never stopped reminding me of it. Guests started saying the cabins were haunted, and even though it was an insane thing to believe… I connected the dots to him. He was the only person who died in the park. Hell, he’s _still_ the only person who’s died in the park.”

Stokey raised a hand in response to this, waiting until the ranger nodded at him to respond.

“Me and one other super old guy. He’s gone now, but that dude was totally from the gold rush or somethin’.”

Her mouth hung open for a few seconds before she shook her head and continued speaking.

“Anyway, I kept seeing things out of place when I came up here. It was always uncannily clean, and the air felt colder than usual. Winter was the worst time for the chill, but we passed it off by saying the contractors must’ve stiffed us for cheap insulation or something. Thought guests were just complaining until I stayed here overnight to see what was up, and… saw you.”

Upon hearing this, Stokey gave a sheepish smile and looked away at the floor.

“I told myself that I was going mad from grief, so I got some counseling and have felt fine ignoring every paranormal thing that happens up here ever since. I avoid this place and discount it since people keep hearing strange noises overnight, and since it’s always clean I’ve never had to spend more than a few minutes here at a time. Never would’ve thought I’d run into a manifestation of my failure like yourself.”

The ranger’s head hung low as she finished her explanation, eyes finally dry from tears. Her voice sounded more dejected than sad as Stokey floated through the couch towards her and extended his arms for a broad hug.

“Bro, you didn’t fuck up! I’ve been trying to figure out where I died this whole time, so if it’s taken me a whole decade there’s no way you’d have found me!”

She initially seemed to recoil from his impromptu embrace, but the moment his form touched hers she gasped and seemed to lose the tension in her muscles as she leaned into the hug with no more fear. After he let her go, she shivered slightly before leaning back in the recliner.

“I hope this doesn’t sound weird, but this hug feels _much_ better than normal. I know it’s cathartic since you’re not mad about what happened but… am I supposed to feel tingly?”

Stokey chuckled and held out his palm for her to experiment with, watching gleefully as she passed her hand straight through his.

“That’s another ghost thing, lady! It’s totally weird at first, but Lyn and Soph love it!”

Even though she seemed apprehensive to the sensation, she got up out of her chair and ran her hand up into his form, blushing deeply as she felt the cool pinpricks and tingles envelop her entire arm. Without a second thought she spread out to fill Stokey’s posture, fully immersing herself in the spectral energy while she breathed deeply until she realized that the girls were staring at her. She quickly stepped forward to exit his form, standing awkwardly in front of them all.

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me!”

All of them stood there for a moment in silence before Lyn finally got nervous and spoke up.

“Since nobody else is saying anything, I figured I should mention… we were actually just on our way to ask for your help.”

The ranger looked surprised by this, but waited expectantly as Lyn seemed to have more to say by her odd tone.

“I feel bad about asking for anything by now, but I have an idea for how you can get even with us that you might like? You _do_ seem to like how Stokey feels.”

The ranger’s eyebrow rose as she began to blush lightly once more, seeing Lyn crack a slightly devious smile as the others began to put two and two together.

“So the other day, you admitted that you thought I was cute to Soph.”

Stokey hid his wide smile behind one hand, snickering to himself. The ranger’s eyes were now wide as she glanced back and forth between the girls, looking overwhelmed and tentatively aroused by the implied possibilities to come.

“We don’t have much money on us, but we did bring a ton of toys and lube; in exchange for helping us find where he died… wanna fuck?”

**Continued in 29: Rough and Tumble**


	29. Rough and Tumble

**29: Rough and Tumble (Wrestling)**

The ranger’s face glowed with a tomato red blush as her eyes swept across the three attractive cabin guests before her. She’d waffled back and forth between thinking this encounter was a concussion-induced hallucination or not ever since Lyn’s impressive tackle; having them all offer a foursome was  not making reality seem any more real. She could feel her heart skip a few beats in giddy excitement, but held her emotions back until she could be sure that nobody was lying.

“You’re serious? You’re  _ all  _ into this plan?”

Lyn walked towards her and extended an upturned palm for her to grasp, smiling deviously.

“Course we are! Soph and I came up here to cum our brains out and even a ghost couldn’t stop us. Hell, we asked him to join!”

Soph eyed Lyn with a playful smirk, causing her to look at the floor in mild embarrassment.

“Okay, okay… Soph was more into him than I was at first. She’s the only person I know who wouldn’t freak out when they saw a ghost.”

The ranger’s breathing began to quicken at this, finally allowing her to show some of the tightly bottled arousal she’d been hiding from everyone. She began to step towards Lyn before stopping herself and looking around in slight confusion.

“Oh… I doubt we’re starting out here right? ”

Lyn giggled a bit and gestured to the entire cabin as the ranger took her hand.

“Up to you! We’ve banged pretty much everywhere but the kitchen island.”

The ranger seemed momentarily enthused by this statement until her attitude faltered as she ran her eyes over all the furniture and hard surfaces.

“Oh my god… I’m going to have to deep clean the whole place, aren’t I.”

Stokey flexed off to the side of them all, comically posing to show his superiority and usefulness around the cabin. 

“No need dude, I keep this place in perfect shape! You can thank me later.”

He gave the ranger a cocky wink while continuing to flex, causing her to drop the leftover shreds of tension she’d been holding in her posture. This group of guests were already acting like close friends, and her fearful instincts to expect disaster were finally subsiding. With a determined stride she led Lyn towards the bedroom and looked back at Soph to ensure she was following.

“If that’s the case, I say we stay comfortable and use the bed. Even though your ghost is cleaning it, I still don’t want to get anything on the hardwood.”

* * * * *

After a few minutes of watching each other slowly strip, everyone was finally nude and ready to get more acquainted with each other. She seemed especially interested in Stokey’s nigh perfect muscle distribution, biting her lip as he slipped out of his light wool sweater and undershirt. They all awkwardly stood together away from the bed as she looked around once more to see everyone’s inviting bodies, hardly believing she was in such a lucky situation.

The ranger seemed eager to get things started, but paused for a moment to look Stokey up and down before raising an eyebrow at the girls.

“I just realized I have no idea, but what does he even  _ do  _ with you guys? Like, he feels great but is there more to it than him just floating inside you guys the whole time?”

Before Lyn could answer, Soph raised a finger matter-of-factly and began to list off every observable trait he’d had throughout their escapades.

“Actually, Stokey is a poltergeist so he’s capable of interacting with the physical world as long as he has enough energy! He’s been able to receive blowjobs, manipulate dildos in place of his own penis, possess and/or suspend large quantities of matter, and even possess us!”

The ranger blinked a few times at this positive depiction of possession, sure that Soph’s attitude towards it was misplaced.

“Wait, you mean getting possessed is enjoyable for you? It always looks horrible in films where people can’t control themselves and keep losing track of time, or walking on their hands, or getting mutilated by-”

Stokey drifted over within a few feet of her, pointing towards himself with a confident thumb as he smiled broadly.

“That’s cuz those weirdos don’t ask for consent! I’m a regular gentlebro, man! No funny business here, and these girls can vouch for me.”

Lyn and Soph both nodded enthusiastically at his statement, almost stumbling over each other to confirm how good it had felt when Stokey possessed Lyn for a massage and Soph for her sensory deprivation experiment. The ranger listened to their detailed stories with growing interest until she raised a hand to cut them off before they’d finished.

“You know what? Fuck it, I’ll try this out. Do what you need to, but leave me in the driver’s seat alright?”

Bowing to her, Stokey floated forward and spun to face the same direction as her before settling over her like a mold around metal. The ranger inhaled sharply as Stokey’s form began to sink through her skin, feeling the otherworldly chill flood her veins and overwhelm her senses as every nerve buzzed and tingled inside her. She almost toppled to the ground before Stokey was able to keep her upright, balancing her frame as she savored the sensation of her muscles relaxing and cooling off. Her eyes fluttered open as Soph and Lyn beamed equally wide smiles in wait of her verdict.

“This is amazing… I can’t believe I feel so relaxed right now!”

She began to dance around the room with light, airy steps that swept high into the air. For a moment she had lost herself in the heightened physicality of it all before she realized that Soph and Lyn were still watching. She retracted back into a formal standing posture, arms straight at her sides while she addressed the girls again.

“Sorry, it’s easy to get sidetracked by how good it feels. I have no idea how all of this works, so… what would you two like to do?”

Soph walked over to her and began massaging both of her shoulders, producing a shivering groan as the deep muscle movements rippled through her body. Leaning up to her ear, Soph addressed the ranger in a mind-numbingly silky tone.

“Since we caused you so much trouble, part of how we want to repay you is letting you take the lead. You’re free to do as you please, and almost anything will feel good since your senses are heightened.”

The ranger’s eyes stopped fluttering from the massage as the weight of this offer sunk in. She’d been quite pent up for a long while when it came to human contact, and now a gorgeous woman was

“Let’s put you over there for now.”

Soph hopped up onto the mattress with a lively bounce, landing near the pillows in a dexterous crouch. The ranger nodded happily at her maneuver before looking back to Lyn and licking her lips.

“And you, you’re the centerpiece.”

With a bear-like growl the ranger flipped Lyn over her head, depositing her safely on the protective cushions of the cabin’s large bed. They both looked surprised for a moment until the ranger heard Stokey’s voice speak reassuringly from inside her mind.

“Don’t worry bro, I gotcha! I’ll make sure you don’t pull anything or hurt anyone while you’re boosted, so go wild!”

A familiar icy glow flared in the ranger’s eyes as she rolled her shoulders menacingly, causing the girls to look more than a little nervous as she strutted towards the edge of the bed. Instead of climbing up to join them, she folded her arms and let her eyes sweep back and forth over each girl with tantalizing slowness. Every curve and smooth, pale feature was so easy to look at, especially now that she felt no shame seeing them in person.

Their attractiveness had most certainly crossed her mind before now, but only in the dead of night while she tossed and turned in her staff cabin. The majority of people she’d seen here over the years were male tourists, but only a small slice of them were handsome, toned hikers. The few times a pretty girl had come through were ones that tore her between nervously admiring them and regretting not having the nerve to compliment their appearances.

“Let’s see which of you can best me, hm? Whoever wins gets to control the bed.”

Soph smiled and scooted away from Lyn to let her go first before the ranger wagged a finger at her and pointed at the spot next to Lyn.

“Did I say you could wait? It’s technically two versus two, after all.”

Lyn’s eyes widened with excitement as Soph perched herself next to her, both of them now poised to move any possible way on all fours. The ranger crouched down slightly, still a good six feet from the bed as the girls heard a deep rumble growing from within her chest. Her next word came out as more of a bark than anything human, and had the girls even been given time to flinch before she sprung towards them they might’ve stood a chance at reacting.

“GO.”

Lyn was first to be pinned as the ranger arced through the air towards her, deftly knocking her onto her back before she was locked in between supple, toned legs. She attempted to extract herself from the ranger’s hold several times as they tossed and turned, but despite her curvy proportions the muscle wouldn’t give way. Above Lyn, Soph had taken a different approach upon seeing her partner get pinned so quickly. She moved in for a neck hold as the ranger was attempting to keep Lyn from rolling them both over the bed’s edge, halting their spin as she slid up from behind.

Had she been able to properly pin both of the ranger’s arms, Soph’s tactic may have won and brought the entire wrestling match to a standstill. Her knees were propped up on either side of the ranger’s body to further prevent movement and envelop her in a comprehensive grip, but the ranger simply took her free arm and opened Soph’s grip as though it were no more than twine. Before Soph could try to move her legs, the ranger had grabbed one of them and was pulling her to the right of her body.

Lyn had given up on escaping by this point, but was cheering for Soph to succeed before she watched the ranger bend both of Soph’s legs up to her head in an equally effective submission hold. She was tactful enough to avoid causing pain once again, but all Soph could do was attempt to dislodge the ranger’s grip with her arms. Any movement with her legs was ignored due to the ranger’s hands on them, and after a good deal of struggling she realized that both she and Lyn were beaten. Panting a little from the exertion, Soph conceded defeat first.

“Alright, I yield! I suppose this was expected since neither of us wrestle much.”

The ranger laughed and brought Soph’s legs back down to a normal position, allowing each leg to straddle one side of her own torso. In this position, Soph’s visibly wet pussy was only a few tantalizing inches from her waist. The ranger glanced down at Lyn with a grin and waited for her verbal submission, which was only delivered in a giggly sigh as she finally rested her head in between the toned thighs pinning her down.

“Fine, you win! I’m too short for wrestling anyway, Soph always beats me.”

The mood became relaxed once again as the ranger put her free hand to her chin in mock thought, addressing Lyn and Soph in respective order.

“Now that we’re down to the meat of all this… you lost first, so you’ll be eating me out; feel free to finger yourself. You, on the other hand…”

The ranger gently grabbed Soph’s shoulder and pulled her up for a passionate kiss, arms limp at her sides in surprise from how easily she was lifted. Once the kiss had broken, the ranger’s icy gaze flashed briefly as she licked her lips to savor the long-awaited taste of another woman.

“If you hadn’t been wrestling two people in one body, you’d have been feisty enough to break my pin. You get to make out with me while I finger you until you can hardly think.”

Soph had hardly stammered out confirmation before the kissing resumed, the ranger’s pussy beginning to glisten with arousal as her legs parted to give Lyn ample room for movement. Glancing up at them, Lyn watched adoringly as Soph’s dominance melted against the ranger’s soft lips and limber tongue. She was already moaning softly as the ranger began to slide two fingers inside her, shallow strokes against her folds producing pleasantly needy squirms.

Lyn set to work on the ranger’s pussy with glee, taking the time to gently swirl her tongue around the already pulsing clit within. Her body immediately lurched up to meet Lyn’s face as the ranger gave a muffled moan, making both her and Soph laugh as their tongues continued dancing across each other’s. Since the ranger seemed eager to move forward, Lyn obliged and began licking deep inside her as her tongue grazed the underside of her clit with each slide.

They fell into a mesmerizing rhythm after only a few minutes, with Lyn reaching down to begin gently rubbing her own dripping pussy as the ranger’s taste overwhelmed her mind. It had been quite a long time since any of them had managed to involve another girl for a threesome, as most men were willing to try and get in the action whenever flirting was on the table.

Lyn’s mind was buzzing from the glorious array of sticky sounds filling the room as she felt the ranger’s pussy quiver from her constant lapping. The feeling of someone experiencing release after so long without another human partner was something she hadn’t expected to enjoy twice in one trip, but she could tell that the ranger was already quite close to cumming. Halting the constant licks for a moment, Lyn looked back up to see the ranger’s eyes glazed over and trained on her as Soph sucked gently on her neck.

The ranger’s hand was still pumping its way in and out of Soph’s pussy as trickles of her juices made streaks down onto the bed, but Soph had moved her arms up to begin fondling each of the ranger’s breasts. The mind-melting stimuli had broken their lengthy kiss, allowing Soph to take advantage of her open state and further nudge her towards orgasm with this mild attempt at a hickey. Lyn saw the ranger’s eyes gleam as she realized Lyn was staring directly at her, forcing another moan from her lips.

“Please, please please please make me cum… I want to feel your tongue again…”

Lyn gave an adorable smile and nodded softly at the ranger, barely able to contain her own arousal as she dipped back between her supple legs. She could feel that the ranger was right on the cusp of losing herself to pleasure, but wanted to keep her there until all three of them were ready to burst. It didn’t take much teasing, but she began to hear Soph’s telltale shaky breaths rise in frequency as the three of them desperately bucked against each other. It was time.

Lyn began to dart her tongue across the ranger’s clit with a previously unseen vigor, producing immediate shivers as Soph neared her own climax. The ranger was significantly more audible than Soph’s as she let loose a chorus of breathy moans, body rippling in waves as the orgasm hit her. Soph came hard against the ranger’s soft fingers, grinding into her hand as she stopped sucking on her neck to join the moans already floating through the air. Finally, Lyn felt herself tip over the edge with them as she began to squirt from her own needy rubbing, dropping her hips onto the bed as she shook with the other two’s movements. The scent of release had numbed her mind completely, and as the other two hit afterglow she was still squeaking in between the ranger’s legs with each throb as she came.

Whatever posture they had been maintaining finally failed, allowing all of them to fall over onto the bed in a sprawled-out display. At least a minute passed before one of them finally spoke. Soph was going to try and prop herself up on one arm to address the ranger, but her energy was still completely drained so she stayed there next to her, barely a foot away from her still-icy eyes. The ranger thought it was odd that she’d opened her mouth in surprise after staring at her for the whole time since they’d came, but an idea that no one else could readily follow was brewing in Soph’s head.

“Stokey, as long as you can take it, I think you should stay in there. This might work out better for our search than we thought!”

**Continued in 30: Pit Stop**


	30. Pit Stop

**30: Pit Stop (Exhibitionism)**

The sun was just warm enough to put everyone at ease as they drove down the winding mountain road, watching rustling pines wave in the breeze. From behind the ranger’s sunglasses, her eyes still shone icy blue and vibrant as Stokey relayed directions within her mind. Lyn and Soph had settled into the back seat of the well-maintained vehicle, reviewing a significantly more detailed map the ranger had graciously lent them to aid in their search.

From what she could tell, the ranger knew that Stokey had to have gone on one of three different ski runs of middling difficulty before the blizzard hit, but their chances of finding him were slim even if they only had one slope to search. Besides, the girls had said something about their vision showing him dying in the middle of an empty plane of snow, and the nearest open meadows were miles to the west. Without turning around, she stuck her arm behind her to initiate an awkward handshake with the girls.

“I’m Genesee by the way, but I always go by Gen. Would’ve mentioned that before we slept together if I wasn’t still afraid that it would all be a prank with a holographic ghost or something.”

Soph clasped her hand in turn, gently accepting the shake at an angle that was awkward for both of them before Gen returned her focus to driving.

“So, your friend’s directions are enough to get to the general area but I need more to narrow our search down. You said he died in a clearing?”

Lyn moved forward in her seat to try and lean on the ones in front of her with both arms while responding, but Gen held up another hand to point her back into place.

‘Ah-ah-ah, stay back there please. Chances of us crashing are slim to none, but you’ll crumple like a tin can if you’re out of your seat.”

Lyn sighed and slumped back into her chair.

“Fine, I was just gonna agree with you. We followed Stokey up a hill with lots of trees in the vision, then it flattened out pretty fast and we couldn’t see any more trees after just a minute of walking. He must’ve walked for a while before he gave up, cuz it took us a good amount of time to get to another hill and go all the way up  _ that  _ one to spot the cabin.”

Gen tilted her head up in thought for a moment, keeping her eyes fixed on the road as she made a turn to head downhill towards the general search area. There was very little she could think of as far as open areas go, and even less of a chance that Stokey had just been on a road and missed nearby trees. From what he’d been saying to her in her mind she knew he was a bit oblivious, but not  _ that  _ stupid.

Just then, a piece of the puzzle fell into place for Gen. She immediately flicked on her turn signal to go down a side road away from the path towards the ski slopes, causing Soph to tap her on the shoulder in confusion.

“Aren’t the ski slopes further that way? The map doesn’t show this going anywhere near the right spot.”

Gen held up a single finger to quiet Soph’s protests, then pointed straight ahead on the road.

“You’ve all been looking for large clearings, right?”

Soph confirmed this, still mildly confused as to why their route had changed but seeming interested in the new development. Gen finally put her hand back on the wheel and continued.

“The solution just hit me. Stokey says he didn’t go far since evening was approaching, and he hasn’t been able to find where he died in ten years. You guys haven’t been able to find anywhere on the map that makes sense either, so there’s only one more option.”

As they turned a bend in the road, the girls could see a beautiful valley stretching out ahead of them, the same one they’d looked out over from their balcony on cozier mornings. Gen leaned back comfortably in her seat and continued onward.

“Once you see what Stokey and I figured out, you’ll be blowing  _ both _ of us.”

* * * * *

After leaving their vehicle a good half hour later, everyone crested a small hill near the gravel parking lot Gen left her car in. The weather was being uncannily friendly for the latter half of fall, and from the top of the hill everyone was greeted by a beautiful sight. Ahead of them lay a large lake, shimmering in the late morning sun and accented by a few wooden docks at different points on its shoreline. Gen turned to the girls and smiled, tapping her head with great confidence.

“Stokey told me everything while we were talking, and I realized we’d all skipped over a crucial detail. This happened in winter.”

Turning back to the lake and grassy pathway below, she swept her hand across the vast expanse in front of them. The lake was easily more than a mile across, and while it had no evidence of fishing this late in the season it was clearly accessed by people during the less inclement parts of the year.

“Imagine this place is frozen over, and you’re lost in the middle of a blizzard. Seems like a big enough clearing to get lost in, right?”

The girls looked at each other for a moment before smiling broadly and lifting Gen clear off the ground in a celebratory group hug. Stokey took this as his perfect time to leave her body, sailing into the air and shooting back down to join their hug as the outer member. Gen seemed quite pleased by their response, melting into the hug immediately as they swayed back and forth. Once they all let go she pointed Stokey towards the lake.

“From everything we’ve heard and seen, you should be somewhere near the center of the lake. Best part about looking right now? It’s not fishing season, so the water should be crystal clear until you hit the sediment.”

Instead of saying anything to her, Stokey simply gave an exaggerated salute and shot forward along the grass, body thrust out horizontally in a superman pose. The three girls started after him down the hill in a light jog, reaching the lake’s grassy bank by the time Stokey was hovering over its center. Before Gen could yell anything to him, he spun to face them and flew in a perfect loop before plunging into the lake’s depths.

Gen turned to the girls behind her and smiled.

“Looks like he’s into the plan!”

They all laughed as they sat down, staring out over the gorgeous water as it lapped against the shore. Gen glanced back at the girls behind her as she slid off her boots and socks, dipping her toes in the water to test if it was worth wading in. The shock of contact convinced her otherwise, but it still seemed relaxing to just dunk her feet in for the time being.

She could hear Lyn and Soph chattering unintelligibly about something behind her, but after about ten minutes had passed she realized that they should’ve brought something to occupy themselves. While Stokey had already informed her about his ethereal vision capabilities, it could still take quite a while to search the bottom of the lake just due to its sheer size. Stretching her arms out languidly, she reached to grab her boots and dry off from her momentary lake dip.

After walking away from the shore until the grass was dryer, she plopped down to stretch out on her back and let time pass, mumbling to herself under her breath.

“Goddamn. All this waiting has me horny again.”

Soph and Lyn giggled behind her, prompting immediate embarrassment for how candidly she’d spoken her mind. Gen turned around to apologize instinctively before noticing that the girls were blushing just as much as her.

“Sorry! It’s been such a long time since I’ve been with anyone, and now that we’re waiting for him all I can think about is how cute you two are…”

Both of the girls got up to move even closer to Gen, sitting down on either side of her with coy smiles. Lyn spoke first as she leaned forward on her knees to lay across Gen’s belly and look up at her.

“You know, we do all need something to do. How about we act on those dirty little thoughts you’re having?”

Gen was flustered by the sudden display of confidence shown to her, but swept her eyes across the lake and back behind them before responding.

“It sounds risky, but… nobody should be down here right now. Too cold to swim, and the fishing season is already over.”

Lyn’s grin curled even further as she trailed her hand up Gen’s shirt, beginning to unbutton it slowly.

“Let’s have a little fun while we wait then, hm?”

Gen glanced over to Soph for approval, only to see her face a few inches from hers as she went in for another slow kiss. Gen laid back onto the grass fully as she felt her shirt open all the way, Lyn gently reaching under her sports bra to massage her breasts. Soph broke their slow kiss and moved down to pepper Gen’s freshly exposed chest with even more as Lyn crawled up to take her place.

“So you obviously think I’m cute, but whaddya think my tongue game is like?”

Gen hardly had time to utter a single word before Lyn descended on her with a lusty hunger, sucking on her tongue and honing her focus on Gen’s nipples. Soph had set to work unbuckling the belt and pants impeding her from reaching Gen’s pussy, drawing out a moan from her as she felt the fresh air touch even more of her skin. Lyn’s suckling was somehow soft and relentless at the same time, and Soph finally had enough room to set to work on Gen’s folds with her dexterous tongue.

Just as Soph had begun to taste Gen’s arousal, the girls heard something moving in the water near the shoreline. The calm surface of the lake rippled once again as the three girls warily watched an aged skull slowly breach its surface, glistening unsettlingly in the sun as the rest of a skeleton followed it. They could see Stokey’s form around it to keep the bones suspended as he walked, but despite his beaming smile the visual was bothersome at best. With outstretched arms, he and the bones sloshed through the water up to the lake’s bank to stand proudly before the girls as they looked on in mild horror.

“Holy shit dudes, you were right! Almost ten years later and I found these little guys dead center in the lake!”

He finally noticed their unsettled expressions and put a hand to his mouth, bones still suspended within.

“Oh right, I probably look pretty freaky, huh? I gotta find a box for all these or somethin’...”

Soph stood up with a start and pulled her shirt back down as he said this, dashing uphill to the backseat of Gen’s vehicle as she shouted back to have her unlock it. Gen pulled out the key fob and gave it two quick clicks while the rest of them waited for Soph to return. While they were waiting, Lyn and Gen sighed at the lost opportunity for a lakeside fuck and got redressed as well. Soph finally crested the small hill again, holding the waterproof tent tarp she accidentally kicked earlier.

“Here! I saw this when we got in, it’ll be enough to wrap your bones in now that they’re dry. We can find a proper container for them once we’re back at camp.”

As Soph reached the bottom of the hill again, she unfurled the tarp in a single flourish. Stokey floated over to it and laid on his back, letting the bones gently sink down from suspension within him and rest on the tarp. Soph folded the corners of it over on itself with delicate care, rolling his bones up together to ensure that they would have a degree of insulation while spiraled inside their makeshift packaging. Once the affair was done, she picked up the bone burrito with a soft grunt and began walking back towards the car.

“Come on guys, we’ve got a ghost to lay to rest!”

**Continued in 30: At Peace**


	31. At Peace

**31: At Peace (Aftercare)**

Almost a week had passed since the news reported on a perceptive group of hikers spotting something strange during an afternoon swim, deep in the mountains of Jasper National Park. According to reports, they’d seen an odd selection of bones peeking through the lakebed, after which one of the local rangers took a boat out to investigate. The park’s stellar rescue record and skeleton’s nigh-untouched teeth made identification easy, but the most interesting aspect of the story was what happened after that.

Instead of passing the task of transport to local law enforcement, the ranger made direct contact with the family and requested that she be allowed to bring his remains to them herself. An initial bout of resistance was dredged up by those who cared too much for strict regulations, but after contacting some more news agencies the public was brought in to support the idea almost wholeheartedly.

The story was spun up as a decade-long restoration of honor to the park’s almost perfect record, as well as much needed healing for both the victim’s family and the ranger herself. In the year of the young man’s death she had only just been hired on with the park staff, showing incredible tenacity and drive on multiple rescue and recovery missions before his body was declared lost. Once the word was spread that she wanted to personally rekindle contact with the young man’s family, permission was granted with negligible resistance.

The two girls who had assisted in finding the bones were brought along as part of the publicity, but the ranger and her company seemed difficult to keep track of, easily losing the growing number of small news agencies looking to pester them and report on this hot new story.

Soph and Lyn had taken to lounging in the back seat of the much larger SUV Gen commandeered for their trip, chatting occasionally amongst the group as the roads became more hilly and dry. California was only an hour away with their destination on the coast being about two hours further, and as none of them had taken the chance to visit coastal America before, Stokey was eagerly pointing out every notable landmark and fast food joint he could see while safely hidden behind the vehicle’s tinted windows.

The two girls had managed to get extended vacation time from their office manager thanks to the increased publicity, while Gen had graciously volunteered to use her vacation days for the trip down and back. During their pit stops and quiet nights spent inside the vehicle to save travel time, Soph had been putting finishing touches on their commemorative tattoo design in preparation for what it might be used for. Part of their reason for coming along had been to deliver this design in person as a token of thanks, hoping it would show that they weren’t riding along for the sake of fame without them having to explain the entirely unbelievable story about Stokey’s ghost.

Discussion was light on this second day of this trip, partly due to their satisfaction that the end was in sight and partly because they knew their time together was limited. The subject was finally brought up as they went out of their way to park at a desolate rest stop, barely grazed by traffic and free of prying eyes. Stokey settled to the floor from his awkward post in between the two middle seats that Soph and Lyn had been resting in, speaking with much more solemnity in his voice than they’d ever heard before.

“This is really it, huh? Ten years later and I’m almost free…” 

Gen had turned around in her seat, not yet leaving the car to stretch her legs or even get fresh air. Everyone’s eyes were brimming with tears, just as their hearts were brimming with a swell of mixed emotions at Stokey’s impending departure. Lyn opened her mouth to say something but was choked by the sting of tears overflowing as they sat together, savoring the peace they could all finally feel. Stokey wiped away his own tears, letting them wisp away into the air like dry ice before continuing.

“I’m gonna miss you guys.”

As the girls slid out of their seats to cluster together for an awkward group hug on the SUV’s floor, Gen crawled out of the driver’s seat to join them. They all leaned against each other to bask in this newfound comfort for nearly ten minutes before squeezing each other tightly one last time, ready to get back on track. In just a few hours they’d be delivering Stokey’s bones to his family, allowing him to lay low in the container until he could watch the funeral in person. After that they’d be going around to spread the word of his upcoming funeral and get in contact with anyone they could find, as well as sending notices out to anyone farther away.

For once, the only surprises ahead of them were ones they’d planned.

* * * * *

Gen tentatively knocked on the door in front of her, belonging to a quaint little house framed by a gravel garden with an assortment of shrubs that flourished in dry weather. At this time of year they were mostly dull with little green growth, but they still added a touch of life to the property. The residence itself seemed just big enough for a small suburban family, modest but astoundingly well-tended to. After a few moments, she heard footsteps from inside headed their way and a woman answered the door. A bright-eyed newborn was strapped to her chest, also reaching for the door as it swung past their chubby fingers.

The girls were witnessing this interaction from a few meters away in the back seat of Gen’s car, glancing sideways out the window. The moment Gen opened her mouth to speak, Lyn clambered over Soph to squish herself against the car window and let out a muffled squeal.

“BABY.”

Gen looked back at their unbridled excitement with a soft smile before turning back to the woman, taking off her sunglasses to void the imposing image usually projected by her office.

“Hi, you must be Koa! I don’t know if you’ve heard the news from anyone else yet, but your late boyfriend’s remains were finally located, and his family has requested that you attend their proper funeral.”

The baby on her chest swung his eagerly grasping arms toward Gen, babbling softly as his mother tousled his soft puffs of hair. Once Gen’s mission had been revealed, Koa’s arm fell to her side in shock. She turned around before even bothering to respond to Gen, calling out to someone in the house.

“Sam, they found him! They finally found him!”

A hum of confusion could be heard from a man a few rooms in, before he walked around the corner and was hit by realization.

“Wait, you mean Stokey? Oh my god it’s actually happening!”

They stood together in front of Gen as they chattered back and forth about the impossibility of this occurrence, finally glancing back to her when they noticed she was still waiting for their confirmation. The husband spoke up first as his baby boy grabbed just one of his fingers in an impressive vice grip.

“I can’t believe they finally found him dude, where’s the funeral happening? We’ll bring food and tell all our bros from the old surf club!”

Gen beamed a warm smile to them as she whipped out her phone, relaying all the necessary info and wishing the couple well. Once all the details were smoothed out, she turned to leave but was stopped by Koa gently grabbing her arm.

“Hey, I don’t know if it means much but… thank you. I’ve been hoping he could be properly put to rest for years now. Please let those girls know that we’re in their debt, and yours as well.”

Gen turned around to see that both Soph and Lyn were now vying for a position near the window to see the baby, pausing briefly to wave at him for a response. Gen gave another warm smile and nodded to Koa as she walked back down their front pathway. As Gen returned to the car, she leaned into the back seat and nodded to Stokey. He had been gazing longingly at the image of his old girlfriend standing in the door with her new husband, satisfaction showing in each breath. Looking towards Gen with warmth spreading across his smile, he gave her a slow thumbs up.

“Yeah… this is gonna be just the sendoff everyone needs.”

* * * * *

The funeral goers had gathered on one of the only sunny days they could find in early November, dressed in bright attire with some of them arriving in classic beach bum vans. Everyone there seemed both relieved and happy to be together once again, regardless of whether they were a dear friend to Stokey or simply an acquaintance in his life. Among the crowd stood several familiar faces from the tales of Stokey’s past, bouncing around to reacquaint with everyone and share in the memory of their long-passed friend.

A podium had been planted dead center in the beach, carved from driftwood by a local surfboard craftsman who had sold boards to Stokey and many of his friends during their teen years and beyond. An assortment of folding tables held a large enough potluck contribution to feed an army, set aside for the time being as everyone in the crowd began to fall quiet. Most of them had moved toward the assortment of chairs surrounding the podium, with some stragglers tagging behind to share beach blankets or sit on some driftwood logs that the younger attendees had dragged over.

It took less than a minute for everyone to assemble and fall silent as the first of Stokey’s many friends stepped up to speak to the crowd. None of their faces showed melancholy or regret as the words flowed, though more than a few tears were shed. The relief in everyone’s voices was palpable, as many of them had kept Stokey’s early death and lack of a proper funeral in the backs of their minds ever since the tragic event. Person after person stood up to share their experiences, ranging from time learning with him on the open ocean to fond memories of their summer bonfires and quiet talks.

Dusk began to draw near as the sky behind the gathering turned a cozy pastel purple, letting sunset flare out in brilliant washes of red and orange across the softly lapping ocean. As the stream of people began to move towards closer relatives and friends, Koa stepped forward to the podium and cleared her throat of the bittersweet sorrow she’d been floating in. With great ease, a speech about their early days of surfing together and how much Stokey had understood what life was about left her lips to grace the crowd’s receptive ears. Most of them remembered her from around town or even in their original surfing group, but to everyone who had been her friend in town the ties ran much deeper.

She had waited for eight years before dating anyone after Stokey’s death, blaming herself for not being enough to keep him safe alongside everyone else. After almost a decade of mourning, she found a flash of meaning in some old photographs they’d taken together during their bonfire days. She tearfully accentuated the importance of the surfer’s motto, to hang loose and live life to its fullest while the blood still flowed in one’s veins. It was the only thing that had allowed her to move on and find love in another one of their group who was equally distraught by Stokey’s death, letting an unfortunate tragedy blossom into a healthy relationship that even brought a child into the world. Near the front of the crowd, her husband raised their baby boy into the air as he cooed in approval with a few gentle flaps of his hands.

Instead of leaving to sit back down, Koa was ushered to join the small group of family members that now stood to the side of the podium, watching the speeches close enough to give their dear friends and relatives hugs. Most everyone who wanted to speak had done so by this point, and the only two people left to stand were a man who looked to be in his late fifties accompanied by a younger adult who couldn’t have been older than 25. The older man put his hand on the young one’s shoulder in a reassuring pat as they approached the podium together, with the older man addressing the crowd first. His bright red hawaiian shirt and scraggly salt and pepper hair flapped gently in the cool breeze as he spoke.

“Hey dudes, it’s been a while! A lot of you know me as Crazy Ricky, and I’ve been up and down this whole coast time and time again. Lucky you guys caught me during the cold season or else I coulda been down in the gulf of Mexico!”

The crowd gave a hearty chuckle at this, with Ricky waiting for them to settle down before continuing.

“Truth is, I couldn’t be happier to see anything else happen than this. Stokey was my main man back in the day, and I think we were all happy to have him around back then. But what I’m happier for is that he found himself before he had to go. No one gets to choose when they leave us, but Stokey took the time to reconnect with every last one of you somehow before his time was up, and it looks like that meant a lot to all of you. Hell, I woulda retired three or four years ago if it weren’t for him! Stokey may have never known it, but he gave me a new star pupil.”

Ricky gave a nod to the young man standing near him, passing the latter half of his speech over to the new face.

“Hey dudes, the name’s Todd! I know none of you know me, but Stokey’s the only reason I was able to keep pursuing my passion. About twelve years ago he found me at a surf meet where my leg got a gnarly set of scars from some bogus rocks.”

Soph and Lyn gasped silently at the mention of this, leaning into each other even further from their seats at the back of the crowd.

“He took surfin’ totally serious from what I saw, but when my leg got shredded that day I was gonna hang my board up for good. All he did was find me, set his board in front of me and tell me to hang loose… and I think he really helped me know what the surfing life was all about that day.”

The crowd murmured in agreement, a few of the rowdier members throwing up their own Shaka signs as Ricky stepped back next to Koa to watch the final speech unfold.

“I may not have known him well, but he put his all into the lives of everyone here. I think we should take a moment of silence for the guy who lived how we all should, and remember to hang loose every day!”

The murmurs of agreement rose again, bubbling into a joyful chorus as Todd raised both of his hands in Shaka signs and motioned for everyone to do the same. Once the chorus was dying down, he lowered his arms to bring everyone back to a quiet standstill and closed his eyes.

“For Stokey.”   
  
The crowd immediately followed suit, with not a single one of them save for the girls keeping their eyes up. As the three of them peeked up at the peaceful crowd, framed brilliantly against the sunset, they saw Stokey’s form slide out from within the driftwood podium. His skin was finally a calm tan, hair blond and vibrant as he walked over towards Ricky and Koa with the calmest smile they’d ever seen on anyone’s face. As they stood next to each other, he floated over the top of them and brought them together in a spectral embrace with each of his arms. The hug didn’t move them, but each of them could feel his presence as he began to fade out of this plane.

The three girls in back waved softly to him, quickly growing faint against the brilliant sunset. He glanced up to them, holding both hands up in his signature Shaka sign, and faded from view entirely.

Not much could be described as such in life, but… it was perfect.

* * * * *

As all three girls returned to the SUV in silence, the satisfactory warmth of closure washed over them simultaneously. For Soph and Lyn, their journey had started within two weeks of its inception, but Gen had finally been relieved of almost ten years’ regret. The change in her stride was easily visible, seeming weightless and confident as she leaped up into the driver’s seat. Soph and Lyn settled in with a more reverent energy about themselves, leaning across the middle seats to rest against each other’s heads. They laced their fingers together as Gen breathed her first unhindered breath in a long time and started the vehicle, pulling out of the beachfront parking lot.

A few minutes of silence passed before anyone felt it was right to speak, as everyone felt that savoring this warmth was simply the right thing to do. Lyn finally stretched her free arm out in a yawn, sleepily asking a Gen a question as she did so.

“So, now that you  _ and  _ Stokey are finally at peace… whaddya gonna do with all that gold?”

In the back of the SUV, three separately packaged parcels of heavy gold nuggets were filling the storage seat wells. Under normal circumstances the border patrol would have torn the vehicle apart and had more than a few questions about their origins, but Stokey’s speedy relocation and burial had been weighed as more important, allowing Gen to bypass checks with her status as one of the law. This had been part of her reason for selecting a sturdy SUV in the first place, as well as providing enough storage room for the container Stokey’s bones were delivered back to his family inside.

A small portion of the gold had been siphoned off from everyone’s amounts to pay a local tattoo parlor in advance for offering their finished tattoo design to all the funeral goers, each of whom had been given a special referral after Soph conducted extensive research on who would do the design justice. While they hadn’t had time to get one themselves before the funeral, all three of them planned to on the way back up to Canada. Gen smiled at the girls in her rearview mirror, inhaling deeply to enjoy the unrestricted feeling of joy that permeated their group.

“Oh, I don’t know yet. I’m definitely going to take a vacation though, maybe visit you two if you’re up for it? A whole decade working as a ranger deserves more than a little relief, and it’ll give me a chance to meet new people. How about you two?”

Soph put her free hand on her chin, rubbing it softly.

“Well, after that I suppose the two of us would be able to build a house and live comfortably for years, but that sounds boring and stale after all we’ve seen out here.”

Lyn cocked her head in Soph’s direction.

“You got another idea?”

Soph nodded slowly, letting the gears in her head spin free and frictionless with the energy of a new branch their life could grow.

“Yes, actually. How would you feel about traveling around the continent, maybe even going overseas?”

Lyn’s eyes brightened at the notion, but from Soph’s expression she could tell that this suggestion had something lying just under the surface.

“What’s the catch? You’ve got that cute smirk you always get when you’re thinking of something clever…”

Soph grinned unabashedly, clasping both of Lyn’s hands as she turned to her.

“Now that we know ghosts are real… how many do you think are really out there? There must be thousands of ghosts out there like Stokey, and even though we don’t know much about finding them, we know how they work!”

Lyn’s gaze began to sparkle as she lifted her hands up, still laced with Soph’s and began to grasp them even tighter.

“You mean like the real version of all those paranormal investigation shows you love?”

Soph leaned in for a passionate kiss, dropping their hands down to make room between them.

“Yes, Lyn! Let’s go find some more ghosts!”

**The End… and a new beginning!**

**Thank you all for reading!**


	32. Story and Character Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! These are just some behind-the-scenes story notes and character layouts that I wrote at the beginning of this venture to give myself a more competent framework. I figured people might be curious to see how the story changed chapter by chapter (quite a bit on some days where a good new idea completely overrode the intended one), as well as getting a more detailed look at how the characters were portrayed in my mind (though obviously they're up to interpretation since the entire story didn't describe them with too sharp of details). The note at the beginning of this segment is something I wrote myself to get over my fear of creating a subpar product for people, which was honestly one of the few reasons I could enjoy writing this and put my all into the story despite most of the material being a raw 1st draft. If this is your thing, hope ya enjoy!

Trust that you can write what you want to. Refining the product comes as a final step, not something to torture yourself with while making the first draft.

Harness your perfectionism like this, and creativity can feel achievable again.

**Character Notes**

**Sophie Gerard** : Somewhat timid about the successful relationship being built, but only due to her prior ones having slight trust issues. She’s usually submissive and struggles feeling comfortable about making large decisions, but Lyn considers her an equal due to their relationship being healthy and mutual all the same. Met Lyn at her job, where she was asked to show Lyn the ropes of management and slowly warmed up to her energetic personality. She also has a deep fascination and lack of fear for ghosts.

  * 26 with a birthday on 09/05/94
  * Canadian
  * Two feet of platinum blonde hair (treated and perm-straightened)
  * Eyes are a mixture of teal and green
  * Pale skin with rare stress-induced blemishes
  * Thin and tall (5’10”, 150 lbs.)
  * Small bust, small ass 
  * Wears casual business attire and slacks, often with hair ties or clips; Lynette is teaching her to relax and enjoy new styles after clinging too tightly to her job post-breakup



**Lynette Woods** : Eager to have Sophie as her partner, sometimes struggles to maintain the dominant composure that Sophie so dearly appreciates due to her own excitement at attractive prospects. While more dominant, she’s not averse to trading roles with someone she trusts. Immediately looked up to Soph during management training, but soon realized that she struggled to appreciate herself beyond the confines of work. The notion of ghosts scares her, but doesn’t present itself as a common fear since she believes they’re fake.

  * 24 with a birthday on 04/18/96
  * French-Canadian
  * 12 inches of wavy red hair (natural)
  * Hazel eyes
  * Olive skin with a smattering of freckles
  * Trim and short (5’4”, 135 lbs.)
  * Medium bust, small ass
  * Has a penchant for collecting sundresses, but usually wears skirts at or above knee length and sleeveless tops; compensating for red hair brought her better fashion sense than Sophie



**Stokey Tahoe** : A ghost stuck haunting the general area around Soph and Lyn’s vacation cabin for the past 10 years. His chill personality and desire to go with the flow have remained unfazed by his new status as a poltergeist. He was 25 at the time of his death, where his soul stopped aging (as is the case with all ghosts). A solo snowboarding trip became fatal when a blizzard hit, stranding him on the slopes only a few miles away. In his attempt to reach the safety of the cabin he cut a route across a frozen lake before his inner fire gave out, leaving his body to sink beneath its surface with the melting ice in spring.

Dying of hypothermia did little more than turn his ghost an icy blue, a look which he quite enjoys. His positive attitude and relative lack of emotional distress has given him significant influence over the physical realm, allowing him to roam a large radius around his death site and flawlessly interact with objects. He inadvertently keeps these skills sharp by cleaning the cabin after every set of guests leaves, but his real reasoning for this is because he loves seeing the caretaker happy to not have extra work on her plate.

The only lingering regret he clings to is never specifying what he left to do beyond an enthusiastic “It’s a new year and I’m hitting the slopes, dudes!” before his death. He wants to find his bones so his parents and friends can know what happened, as his ghost got back up and made his way back to the cabin before the blizzard let up, making it almost impossible to determine what direction he died in. While he does miss other things about life and the people he left behind, he knows he won’t be as fun if he gives in and clings to misery.

  * 25 with a birthday on 07/23/1985; prefers instead to celebrate his death day on 01/05/2011 as it’s the anniversary of his new existence
  * American (specifically Californian)
  * 8 inches of curly blond hair (natural)
  * Green eyes
  * Light, icy blue skin which was once tan
  * Well-built and tall (6’4”, 220 lbs.)
  * Toned chest, medium ass
  * Limited to his death wardrobe of a black and white ski jacket with orange ski pants and a knitted earflap beanie from his grandma. Keeps his favorite blue hawaiian shirt and white board shorts in the rafters above the bedroom, which he strips down to physically wear whenever guests aren’t around.



**Genesee Tmishaw** : One of several caretakers around Canada’s Jasper National Park. For the past ten years she’s discounted the cabin lent to Lyn and Soph to counteract the spread of rumors about it being haunted. She left home from an Iroquois reservation with only her father’s blessing at 18, determined to escape the stagnated environment she’d grown up in. Since that day she’s made a decent living for herself in the career of environmentalism, using a heritage and upbringing she once felt disappointed by to cement herself as a phenomenal park ranger. Stokey is the only tourist who’s died while she managed this area, and despite the impossibility of rescuing him during a blizzard she still regrets failing to do so.

  * 29 with a birthday on 02/15/1991
  * American Indian (Iroquois)
  * 18 inches of straight black hair kept in a ponytail (natural)
  * Chestnut eyes
  * Olive skin, often with a visible farmer’s tan
  * Well-built and average height (5’7” 180 lbs.)
  * Medium bust, medium ass
  * Most often wears her park ranger uniform (green polo with sturdy canvas pants), but leans towards tank tops and cargo shorts with slip-on shoes when she finds rare moments to relax.



**Kinktober Day Layout**

  1. **COMPLETED** \- Sex Toy: Lyn and Soph arrive at their vacation cabin, after which Soph is hypnotized to believe their favorite dildo is her cock
  2. **COMPLETED** \- Choking: Soph and Lyn shower together and practice safe choking techniques for later; Lyn discovers she greatly enjoys being choked by Soph, to the extent that she submits to Soph using a smaller secondary showerhead to make her cum while being pinned to the floor
  3. **COMPLETED** \- Degradation: Lyn and Soph experiment with name-calling, only for Lyn to discover that being teased about her height and newfound submissive side makes her incredibly wet; Soph adds onto this by teasing her for getting lube on their clothes and making everything messy
  4. **COMPLETED** \- Crossdressing: Lyn is woken up by Stokey the ghost at night, who has accidentally put on the far too small button-up blouse that she tossed into the roof above the bedroom; Soph fangirls over seeing a real ghost and asks if he’d rather try on some of her outfits, which Stokey agrees to
  5. **COMPLETED** \- Oral Fixation: Lyn and Soph wonder what they can do with a semi-corporeal cock, only to discover that every part of Stokey tingles when it passes through them; Lyn suggests that Soph should experience how it feels when Stokey’s form phases through her brain during a blowjob
  6. **COMPLETED** \- Prostate Stimulation: Lyn convinces Stokey to try out pegging with one of her strap-ons in a “lucky pierre” position while Soph gets fucked by him possessing another dildo
  7. **COMPLETED** \- Goo: Soph and Lyn convince Stokey to possess a bathtub of jello pudding and puppet a gooey version of himself; At Lyn’s request he takes the chance to safely envelop all of Soph’s sensitive spots and caress her to climax
  8. **COMPLETED** \- Bondage: Realizing neither of them can reach the vaulted beams, Lyn asks Stokey if he’d be willing to hold a sex swing in place with his poltergeist powers; he happily accepts and helps them fuck with some added swaying, only mentioning after the fact that he could have just floated up to the beam himself to attach it
  9. **COMPLETED** \- Crying: Soph, Lyn and Stokey take a quiet night to talk about their lives, leading to emotional overflow from all three and snuggling in bed afterward; Stokey remains with them all night despite his inability to sleep as a ghost
  10. **COMPLETED** \- Tickling: Lyn asks Stokey to possess Soph so she can try to cum solely from being tickled from the inside out during a session of light overstim
  11. **COMPLETED** \- Spanking: Soph and Lyn require some personal bonding time, so Stokey goes on a day trip in an unexplored chunk of the mountain; Lyn introduces Soph to spanking with a dash of “good girl” reinforcement thrown in
  12. **COMPLETED** \- BDSM: Lyn reveals a surprise latex outfit for Soph to wear during sex; Soph discovers the smooth sensations across her entire body drive her wild, and she melts into a multi-orgasm petting session, only being allowed contact through the suit
  13. **COMPLETED** \- Ripped Clothes: Lyn and Sophie realize the latex suit is quite difficult to remove, and after several attempts at helping her slip out with different lubricants end up arousing them both, the suit is torn through for another session of strap-on sex
  14. **COMPLETED** \- Double Penetration: Stokey returns to the cabin next morning, having run across a gold nugget stash left behind by an old prospector; he brings the gold back as a surprise for later and Sophie asks if he’ll help double-penetrate Lyn as thanks for yesterday’s escapade
  15. **COMPLETED** \- Cum Inflation: Lyn decides to test Soph’s limits with a larger dildo, this time using their spare supply of cum lube to fill her pussy while gently pumping the toy in and out with one hand; Soph is then whisked along by the sloshing fullness deep inside her to an uncontrollable, gooey orgasm
  16. **COMPLETED** \- Humiliation: Soph remembers Lyn’s weakness for degradation and decides to go a little further, focusing on her ditzier side to melt any resistance; Lyn submits slowly and is taken through a lengthy process, after which she manages to cum with no physical contact
  17. **COMPLETED** \- Size Difference: Stokey expends some excess positive energy gained from the lovely time spent with Lyn and Soph to become 10 ft. tall; this ends up arousing Lyn quite extensively, who offers to ride Stokey’s massive member while Soph sits on his face
  18. **COMPLETED** \- Sensory Deprivation: Lyn runs experiments with Stokey’s possession power, discovering that he can shut off individual senses when in someone’s body; she asks Soph to eat her out while Stokey turns off her vision and hearing, allowing the sensation of pleasurable touch to be much more pronounced and unpredictable
  19. **COMPLETED** \- Edgeplay: Lyn hypnotizes Soph and promises to let her cum if she successfully edges ten times in a row; the only catch is that each edge will drain her intelligence, making it harder to think
  20. **COMPLETED** \- Virginity: Soph, Lyn and Stokey recount stories of how each lost their virginity over a hearty mountain dinner
  21. **COMPLETED** \- Somnophilia: Soph gathers her nerves and decides tonight is the night to act on the somnophilia fetish Lyn admitted to several months ago; this allows her to become braver and enjoy a seldom-expressed side of her personality
  22. **COMPLETED** \- Uniforms: Lyn unveils another surprise set of clothes, this time being perfectly fitted cosplays of the lesbian couple from Escapade Time (a legally distinct parody of Adventure Time); they enjoy a heated session of roleplay while pretending to have never explored each other’s bodies before
  23. **COMPLETED** \- Pup Play: Lyn makes an attempt at hypnotizing Soph into an even more submissive puppy mindset; Soph enters heat to engage in some eager, mindless humping and classic leash play
  24. **COMPLETED** \- X-Ray: In another possession experiment, Soph discovers that Stokey can enable others to see into the ethereal plane like him; the experiment gets sidetracked when Soph realizes the fetish potential of this skill, instead deciding to see the effects of a tentacle strap-on in Lyn’s throat and pussy
  25. **COMPLETED** \- Handholding: Lyn and Soph have a quiet discussion about Stokey in bed while he watches TV in the living room; they express concern for his plight, and commit to finding a solution
  26. **COMPLETED** \- Hypnosis: Lyn offers to try and hypnotize Stokey so they can all go back through the events surrounding his death to narrow down where it happened
  27. **COMPLETED** \- Tattoos: The depth of the group’s discussion about Stokey’s death leads him to bring up the somewhat lighter subject of the stories behind his few tattoos; this manages to cheer them all back up and once again fills them with the energy to solve Stokey’s incorporeal plight
  28. **COMPLETED** \- Anonymous Sex: Genesee (the cabin caretaker) gets her schedule mixed up and arrives too early for cleaning, witnessing Stokey firsthand while he floats around the kitchen preparing lunch; Lyn and Soph scramble to explain the situation and keep her from panicking, eventually settling on having sex with her exchange for keeping their secret and helping them all find Stokey’s bones
  29. **COMPLETED** \- Wrestling: Gen agrees to try out Stokey’s possession after seeing Lyn demonstrate its effects; Gen’s already above-average strength is boosted considerably, allowing her to perform both lifting and pinning positions that wear Lyn and Soph out within minutes
  30. **COMPLETED** \- Exhibitionism: Gen admits that she’s still almost too turned on to focus as the group drives toward the location of Stokey’s bones, forcing them to take a pit stop near a hiking trail Gen says nobody is currently on and satisfy their urges one final time; Stokey finally remembers to mention the stash of gold, asking that they split it three ways since he cares about everybody
  31. **COMPLETED** \- Aftercare: The story wraps up as everyone arrives at the site of Stokey’s death, allowing Stokey to finally say goodbye to them since his only regret will be made right; Stokey rides along with his bones to say goodbye to his parents and friends at the long-awaited funeral after seeing how they’ve fared in life, burning his leftover positive energy reserves for one last hurrah before finally finding peace




End file.
